Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders: 壮大な物語
by Next-Met
Summary: In an attempt to track down the Horoscopes Zodiarts and Gamou; Fourze and his two comrades, OOO, and Double end up traveling to another world where magic exists. There the Kamen Riders unexpectedly befriend Fairy Tail. STORY IS TO BE ABANDONED, SORRY GUYS.
1. CH01:Through Space and Time

** Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders: 壮大な物語 (Translated as "A Spectacular Tale")**

**Chapter 1: Through Space and Time**

Somewhere on the moon...

"End of the line, Zodiarts!" Fourze yelled and pointed his fist and at the figures before him.

"There's nowhere to run, just stop what you're doing," OOO demanded. The figures ahead of the two didn't say anything. There were several of them, each wearing a dark cloak with yellow trimmings and various constellation patterns. However, each had their differences. One appeared to be based off the zodiac Libra, another based of the Scorpio, and others being based off of Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces. All were part of the group only known as the Horoscopes Zodiarts. It was an uneven fight, twelve to two, but Fourze and OOO cared less about being outnumbered.

"And you two believe we would surrender?" Libra questioned. "How naive of you fools..."

The space station behind them exploded, and the fire engulfing the 12 figures, and were quickly rushing towards Fourze and OOO. Unable to move fast enough, the two were thrown off their feet and flung back by the explosion's force. When the smoke cleared, what replaced the destroyed station was a large swirling portal, a blur of purple cosmic energy in the center, the twelve Zodiarts looking at it. The Libra Zodiarts then turned around, "Since you have meddled with this world and ruined our chances of evolving it, we will simply try again in another."

Fourze and OOO were confused by his statement, "Try again in another? What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it, it's not like you'll be involved." Cancer smirked. "After all, we'll come back."

Before Fourze can protest and argue even further, the Zodiarts leaped into the portal, dissapearing in a dark flash. After they entered, the portal began to close, shrinking in size.

"They're not gonna get away like that," Fourze gritted and made a run for it.

"Wait, Fourze!" OOO attempted to hold off him from recklessly charging, to no avail.

At first, Fourze managed to go through the portal, but he felt as if something was holding him back and was launched back from it as a result, similar to a rubber-band effect. The rider then landed on his rear, and was dumbstruck about how he was unable to enter. "Dammit, what was that all about?"

He would soon get his answer when an astro switch slotted into his Fourze Driver belt began to ring.

"My Radar switch is ringing?" Fourze asked himself. "Must be Kengo and the others."

He activated the switch.

_**'REIDAA ON.'**_

A large radar-like device appeared on his left arm. There was a screen that showed a young man with brown hair and wearing a blue school uniform.

"Kengo, good timing," Fourze commented. "I assume you're here to tell me about the situation."

"Me and the rest of the club has heard everything," Kengo replied. "It seems that the Zodiarts are intending to use another universe to continue their spread of the cosmic energy and to increase their numbers."

"Hold on a sec," Fourze said. "Another world? Wait, wait, wait, if they're gonna use another universe, why are we bothering to chase after them?"

"Because once they have increased their numbers, they intend to come back and take over since they aren't going to leave their home world without completing their agenda," Kengo replied, showing frustration in his tone. "When they do, not even you and OOO can fight them."

"Using and wasting another world to create a new army," OOO asked. "They appear to be going overboard."

"I've analyzed the portal," Kengo said to the two Kamen Riders. "It wasn't created to go to a random world. It was made delibreately targetted to a specific one. Why they did so is unknown, but it isn't a good thing if they have one particular world in their minds."

"Cowards..." Fourze murmured. "So how are we gonna go after those guys? Last time I tried to go through that entrance, I was thrown back."

"There is some sort of gravitational barrier formed by the cosmic energy," Kengo informed. "It's preventing you from entering. You will have to find a way to form a hole through the barrier and pass."

"In simple terms, please Kengo." Fourze begged, barely comprehending his words. Kengo then replied, "You will have to move a lot quicker to move through the portal. The problem is how to get through with such speed. Even your motorbikes probably won't pass through."

Fourze and OOO gave a grunt. It all seemed hopeless that they can't get through. Worst, if they recruited a large army and come back to eliminate them, they're screwed. Just then, Double in his Xtreme form appeared, with the RevolGarry truck-like vehicle behind him.

Double then said (with two voice tones talking at once), "Gentlemen, need a boost?"

Later...

"So, you two got your stuff packed?" Double asked, trying to see if everyone was prepared. "Medals, Switches, equipment, ecetera?"

Fourze and OOO gave him a thumbs up when they finished storing some of things and items inside the RevolGarry.

"Alright, get ready," Double ordered and they lined up their motorcycles (Massigler, Rider Vendor, and Hard Boilder) directly in front of the RevolGarry itself. "Remember to keep balance. The Garry is gonna push us with extreme speed. Remember, any mess-ups will leave you behind. Got it?"

"We ain't gonna screw this one up," Fourze assured. "Now, let's get this on!"

The three riders sped off at the portal, with the RevolGarry following and gaining speed gradually eventually bumping into the rear of their bikes and pushing them, granting them a powerful boost in speed. Because of how quick they were moving and the near-none gravity, the three almost lost balance on their way to the portal. Eventually, using a space station debris as a ramp and sliding on it and making a jump into the portal. The second they entered, they felt the force trying to put pressure on them and shove them back.

"Dammit! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Fourze gritted. The RevolGarry kept boosting and accelerating and after a few seconds of resisting, the trio managed to blast through, but while the portal tried to reject them before, it now was "sucking" them up. At this point, controlling their vehicles wasn't an option due to their speed and everyone and everything were spinning.

"Oh crap! What now?" Fourze yelled.

"Hang in there!" Double yelled. "Hey, that looks like an exit!"

There was an opening to a dark sky, signalling the night...

* * *

><p>In Fiore...<p>

Lucy sat down quietly in the seat offered by the 'Salamander'. All she could think of was joining Fairy Tail. It seem that she was close to achieving it.

"Lucy, you say?" the man started. "That's a lovely name."

"Thanks," Lucy replied. Smiling, 'Salamander' placed a bottle and poured some fruit juice into each cup. "Now, let's start with a toast."

He snapped his fingers and some droplets flew out of it and slowly towards Lucy. "Now, open your mouth and savor the great taste of the drink as they enter..."

Lucy felt slightly tired and opened her mouth as the droplets proceeded to grow closer, but she suddenly opened her eyes and swiped her arm, slapping the droplets away and asked, "What's the big idea?"

She then said, "That was Sleep Magic, wasn't it?"

The 'Salamander' chucked and showed him his hand, displaying two special rings, one of them proving Lucy's prediction. He then answered, "I'm impressed."

Lucy then angrily replied, "Don't get the wrong idea. I want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intention of being your girl!"

"Aren't you a tough one," the 'Salamander' replied evilly. The curtains folded away and revealed several men carrying unconcious women in their arms and shoulders, the scene shocking Lucy. She demanded, "What is going on here?"

The 'Salamander' grinned. "Welcome to my ship...You will behave yourself until we reach Bosco, girl."

Lucy was even more stunned, "Bosco? Hold on! What about Fairy Tail?"

Salamander merely replied, "Forget about it. You're our merchandise now."

"What?" Lucy asked, realizing she has been tricked into entering the boat. "Then these girls are also..."

The men merely chuckled and complimented Mr. Salamander for the amount of ladies they have.

Lucy gritted her teeth in anger and took out her Celestial Keys, intending to free herself and the others from here. Unfortunately for her, the 'Salamander' knew what she was planning and cast a spell, causing purple whip-like entities to appear. In a single motion, they swiped the keys off of Lucy's hands and onto his. He examined them and said, "Hmmm...Gate Celestial Spirit Keys. You are a Celestial Mage, huh?"

He then resumed his glance at Lucy, who was now being restrained by his men. "Only contract holders may be able to use them. In that case, they are nothing but trash to me."

He tossed it out the window and into the sea. The faint sound of splashing could be heard, and Lucy felt helpless. Without those keys, there was no hope of escaping. "I can't believe this. I don't believe that someone as evil as this fool would be in Fairy Tail..."

"Using his magic to trick others..."

Tears began to form in her eyes and she yelled, "You're the worst kind of mage there is!"

Everything was interrupted when something crashed into the ship, resulting in debris flying everywhere. Everyone was momentarily surprised by the sudden event. When it cleared, a figure in black and green along with a bike in similar colors laid on the floor, covered by dust and broken wooden boards...

* * *

><p>Reviews would be nice. In case you people noticed, I removed the Glaive Fairy Tail crossover because when I watched all the episodes of W, OOO, and Fourze, I felt the three series would better flow with Fairy Tail than Kamen Rider Blade. I will try my best to keep writing and uploading new chapters as fast as possible.<p> 


	2. CH02:The Water Zodiac

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders: 壮大な物語**

**Chapter 2: The Water Zodiac**

Everything was interrupted when something crashed into the ship, resulting in debris flying everywhere. Everyone was momentarily surprised by the sudden event. When it cleared, a figure in black, white, and green along with a bike in similar colors laid on the floor, covered by dust and broken wooden boards.

The 'Salamander' took a step closer to it for an examination. "Who the hell is this guy?"

Everyone had their focus on the uninvited stranger and when he didn't even move, the 'Salamander' decided to deal with the person. "Pick up this body and throw it out of the water. I have no use for a dead and reckless fool."

His men were about to pick the guy when he started to twitch. "Hey, Salamander-sama, he is still alive!"

The figure groaned, seeingly affected by the crash-landing. "Ugh, that really hurt."

"H-he's getting up," Lucy gasped quietly to herself. The figure got up on his feet. His appearance was rather eccentric. He wore a weird helmet with large red bug-eyes. The left half of him was black while the right side was green. In the middle was purely white. It was a strange armor, and on top of all that, he wore a mysterious "W" shaped belt. The others just stared on, not knowing what words to say at this point.

"Gah, that was a rough landing." Double said to himself, and looked around his surroundings. "Eh? Where am I?"

The 'Salamander' got his attention. "Oy, who the hell are you?"

"Huh?" Double asked and turned around. "Well, who are you?"

There were mutters about how someone like him didn't know who the man was. The 'Salamander' smirked. "I am Salamander, the mage of Fairy Tail. And you interrupted my fun with my party."

"Salamander?" Double asked, though it seemed as it came from two people. "Isn't that some kind of small lizard?"

Almost eveyone collapsed at his statement. Salamander yelled, "You're not suppose to take it literally, two-face! It's my proud name, and you dare insult it?"

Double glanced at him and looked at the crew around them, before returning his view on 'Salamander'. "Proud name? And I suppose you consider all this a proud party?"

He pointed at the men holding the unconscious. "Trying to kidnap women for your own desires? You stoop pretty low."

The 'Salamander' just chuckled. "It's slave trading. It's business. It's how we get profit, fool..."

Double wasn't amused. He replied, "So you're a criminal more or less."

"So?" Salamander answered. "What does it matter to you? Not that you'll live long enough to tell the tale."

"I am stronger than I look." Double slyly replied and then struck a pose, striking out his index finger from his left hand. "_Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero._ (Now, count up your sins)."

"I don't have to," Salamander chuckled. "Poor fool. Men, deal with him."

Two of the crewmates reached for Double, but before they could get any closer, Double delivered swift punches and kicks to shove them back. Not wanting to give up, the crewmates try again, but Double hits them once more this time twice as hard, knocking them out. 'Salamander' commented, "A hand-to-hand fighter, huh?"

He yelled, "_**Purominensu Faiyaboru!**_" causing his hand to form a magic seal. He punched through it and a flame beam shot out madly towards Double. Upon impact, it left out an explosion and the 'Salamander' standing and smiling with triumph. He remarked, "And he is ended just like that? Weak."

He was about to return his attention to Lucy when he heard, "Weak?"

The smoke cleared and it revealed that Double was standing there completely unharmed. In his hand was the Prism Bicker, a small shield sheathing his Prism Sword, smokes trailing out of it. It could only be assumed that he blocked the the attack with it. "You should really think about who you're calling weak."

'It is strange though,' Phillip thought to Shotaro. 'A mere human could shoot fire out of his bare hands. Is that even possible? I thought only dopants, greeed, and Zodiarts could do that...'

'A weird world we ended up in, eh?' Shotaro thought back before the duo returned focus on 'Salamander. Double slowly approached walked towards 'Salamander' and took out the Prism Sword and merely said, "Let the girls go. The situation's gone bad enough."

He took out a small device, known as a Gaia Memory. It was dark silver in color but with rainbow accents. He placed it into the hilt of the Prism Sword, causing it to announce:

**_'PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!'_**

"Getting serious are you?" 'Salamander' laughed, unmoved by Double's words. "You'll be a challenge..."

Just as the two were about to clash, when something else smashed through the roof of the ship. It was none other than Natsu himself, who has both heard about people speaking that a Fairy Tail member is in the ship AND saw something crash into the boat.

"We are having a lot of uninvited guests crashing through our ships lately," 'Salamander' sweatdropped. This new person, however, didn't seem to be in a good mood. He glared at 'Salamander'.

"Who's that?" Double silently questioned to himself.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, happy that a friend was here to save them. The mood suddenly changed Natsu suddenly felt like he was going to barf. He grunted, "Urg, I can't...handle this...after all."

"That's uncool!" Lucy yelled at the motion-sick boy. Happy, the Exceed Cat, was floating above the hole caused by Natsu due to his wings. He asked, "What are you doing, Lucy?"

"Flying cat," Double murmured to himself. "Never seen that before."

"Happy!" Lucy noticed and begun to explain her situation. "I was tricked by that jerk! He said that he'd get me into Fairy Tail, but it was all a setup-wait why do have wings?"

"I'll explain later," Happy replied and used the time to lift Lucy up and fly off to the distance and back towards the port. "Let's go!"

'Salamander' realized the potential consequence of them escaping and wasn't going to let this off easily. "Shit! After them! We can't let them report this to the council!"

"Wait, what about Natsu?" Lucy asked. "He's still back there! Also, there was another person that tried to save me! What about him?"

"I can't carry two or three people at once!" Happy apologized. 'Salamander' knew they were too far from the ship and took matters into his own hands. "You're not getting away! **_Purominensu Hoippu!_**"

Several purple-flamed whips shot out of his hands and blasted directly at the duo in the sky. Luckily for Lucy, who was screaming, Happy was nimble and quick enough to dodge the attacks without getting himself and Lucy hurt. The fireworks caused by the flames made several of 'Salamander's men compliment on how pretty it looked. 'Salamander' however was irritated that his attack missed. "Damn that cat..."

"Hey...!" A voice came behind the crew, which turned out to be from Natsu, whom was being helped to his feet by Double. The rider then said to him, "Easy boy, you're gonna hurl in a short amount of time."

"I'll be fine." Natsu replied and limped towards 'Salamander', gritting his teeth as he walked.

Meanwhile, Happy continued to fly towards the bay but Lucy was starting to get even more concerned about the others on the ship. "We have to save Natsu and the others from that ship! Go back!"

"Lucy we have a problem," Happy could only say. Lucy was shocked by the cat's words, "Now isn't the time!"

Happy's wings disappeared. "My transformation is over."

Both of them plummeted down to the sea below with Lucy yelling at the top of her lungs, "STUUUPIID CAAAT!" followed by Happy's "Aye!"

When they slammed into the water, Lucy swam around to find her Celestial Keys. It only took a small amount of time as she quickly saw them lodged on a rock. "There it is!"

She grabbed them and swam back up. When she and Happy finally tasted oxygen, they saw the RevolGarry floating with Fourze offering them a helping hand. Back on the ship, Natsu was too sick to even fight as the crew members began to repeatedly kick him. Double was stuck near the ship's railings, struggling to hold back the large amount of men trying to push him off. 'Salamander' muttered, "There seems to be nothing we can do. Let's hurry to Bosco for now."

Natsu eventually blocked off a kick and grunted angrily, "Fairy Tail...You? No."

"Looks like Double and your friend are in trouble," Fourze said to Lucy who answered back raising one of her golden Celetial Keys, "Here goes!"

Bright blue light erupted from it, "_**Hirake, Hoke Kino Tobi Nai, Aquarius**_!"

The light continued to shine forming a water tornado, and as it cleared, it revealed Aquarius, the spirit of Water. The appearance resembled a mermaid, and the fish-look made Happy drool and yell out, "A FISH!"

"Not for you." Lucy cutted him off. Happy, Fourze, and OOO watched in awe and all three said. "That was amazing."

"Thank you, I am a Celestial Mage that can use Gate Keys to summon spirits from the Celestial World. Now, Aquarius! Use your power to push that boat back to the port."

"Wait a second, it's named after a constellation, is it?" Fourze asked, remembering the bad experience with the Aquarius Zodiarts. "It has powers?"

"What do you mean, conehead?" Lucy asked. "Anyways, do it, Aquarius!"

The spirit only looked at them and gave a "tch...", angering Lucy.

"Well this spirit sure got a personality." Fourze remarked. Lucy yelled back at Aquarius. "Did you just give me a 'tch'? Don't give me an attitude!"

"Let me make this clear to you, annoying girl," the spirit replied. "Drop my key like that...I will kill you."

Almost immediately, Lucy apologized. Fourze and OOO began whispering to one another about how similar the spirit was to a Zodiarts. The spirit swooped up water from the sea into a pot-like object she was holding and doing a 360 spin, she flung out the water, which was now larger in size and spraying all around like a tsunami. The four were caught off-guard and before they could scream, they were flushed away by the impact along with the ship. The typhoon blasted them towards the port.

"Don't sweep us along with it!" Lucy cried. When the wave cleared, the boat was on the port literally, with Fourze and OOO knocked out cold.


	3. CH03:Fairy Tail :REWRITTEN:

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders: 壮大な物語**

**Chapter 3: Fairy Tail**

When the wave cleared, the boat was on the port literally, with Fourze and OOO knocked out cold and the RevolGarry was turned over. The bystanders couldn't believe what they were seeing, but as they double-checked their eyes, they had no choice but to accept it.

"What were you thinking?" Lucy asked Aquarius in a pissed off tone. "Why did you sweep me with it?"

"Whoops, I accidentally washed up the ship, too." the spirit merely stated, frustrating Lucy even more that she asked, "You were aiming for me?"

The spirit then went off-topic. "Don't call me for a while. I'll be on a long trip with my boyfriend...With my boyfriend."

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Lucy vented, hating that Aquarius would rub her words into her face. Unfortunately, saying any more was pointless since the Celestial Spirit disappeared without a trace.

"Hey Lucy," Happy pointed out. "When we apologized earlier, I don't think I needed to, after all."

Lucy gave herself a facepalm and murmured. "I don't even know where to start with this idiotic cat."

The townspeople were discussing about the crashed ship and talking about alerting the army about this situation. In the boat itself, 'Salamander' shrugged off the shock and asked his men, "Damn, what the hell-?"

He stopped himself when he saw Natsu and Double appear into view on top of the washed-up boat and staring down at them. The Kamen Rider said, "That tidal wave was unexpected. So boy, what are you going to do?"

Natsu looked back at him. "I'm going to personally settle this."

He took a step forward, while down at the beach, Lucy and Happy watched the scene unfold. Natsu then asked the 'Salamander', "You claim to be a Fairy Tail Mage?"

The 'Salamander' was getting tired of replying to the same question. "Yeah, so what, kid? Men, kick his ass."

"Sir!" the crewmates replied and approached him. Natsu wasn't afraid of the incoming danger and said, "Let me get a good look at your face." and tossed his red jacket to the ground. 'Salamander' slyly smiled, thinking that this action was probably just a bluff albeit an unsuccessful one. The men charged, their hands clenched into fists.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, but Happy assured her. "It's okay, I should've mentioned it earlier, but Natsu is a mage, too."

"What?"

Natsu swiped his arm and punched the crewmates to the side and off the ship. On his arm was a strange symbol and he yelled, "I am Natsu of Fairy Tail and I've never seen you before in my life!"

The revelation struck everyone in surprise. Even 'Salamander' was stunned by his statement. Lucy asked, "Fairy Tail? Natsu is a Fairy Tail mage?"

"Shit just got real," Double whispered to himself. The crewmates looked at the mage and began to back away in fear, talking and muttering around one another, until one of the men summoned enough courage to report to 'Salamander'. "Th-th-that emblem on his arm. He really is from Fairy Tail. He's the real deal, Bora!"

'Salamander's'/Bora's identity was compromised. "You fool, don't call me by that name in public!"

Happy has heard of the name before. "Bora, Bora the Prominence. He was kicked out of the Titan Nose mage guild years ago for his actions and violations."

Natsu walked down ths ship stiffly and angry. "I don't care if you're a good guy or bad guy or whatsoever, but I'm won't let you tarnish Fairy Tail's name and get away with it."

Bora was indifferent, and disregarded his threats. "And what exactly are you gonna do, kid?" He spread his arms out and yelled, "**_Purominensu Taifun!_**"

A large magic seal appeared and a spiraling column of purple fire shot out at a dangerous speed at Natsu. It appeared to be strong enough to probably incinerate him. Double warned Natsu, "Oy, kid! Get out of the way!"

He wasn't able to get more than a few steps before the flames struck Natsu, and causing an explosion, the mage disappearing from sight. "Kid!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried and tried to run where the impact happened, but Happy flew in front of her, spreading his wings out and stopping Lucy from going any further. The explosion happened to be loud enough to wake up the ladies inside the ship and scaring them and causing them to run for dear life. Even Fourze and OOO snapped out of their unconsciousness, wondering what is happening. Bora watched the fires burn on, "The bigger the talk, the weaker the me. Now time to deal with two-fa-"

He was interrupted when Natsu calmly stated, "This tastes horrible." Bora turned and saw the mage's silhouette in the fire, which happen to be dying away. "Are you really a fire mage? This is the worst fire I've ever tasted."

It was revealed that the fire was actually being eaten by Natsu. Every single one of it was being sucked into his mouth, making Bora and his men, Lucy, and the Kamen Riders' jaws drop at the very sight. "HUUUUUUUHHH?"

The fire continued to be absorbed into his mouth until there was nothing left. Natsu took a deep breath and said, "Thanks for the meal (Burp)."

Bora was extremely shocked that Natsu was unaffected. "Wh-wh-wh-who is this damn mage?"

Happy simply replied replied, "Fire doesn't work on Natsu."

"Unbelievable," Lucy commented. "I've never seen this kind of magic before."

"You call that magic?" Fourze walked up to the two. "That isn't some trick. This kid must be some sort of monster!"

Natsu continued walking towards Bora and called out to them, "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!"

He punched his fists together, forming an orange circular seal with what appeared to be a dragon-head appearance in the center. "Here goes: Karyu no Hoko (Fire Dragon's Roar)!"

He lined up his fists in front of his mouth and blew, causing a long stream of fire to burst out of his mouth and through his hands, to Bora's direction. The explosion was much more powerful than Bora's Prominence Typhoon. It even destroyed a small part of the boat and leaving a trail of smoke. As it cleared, almost every one of Bora's men were wiped out, either unconscious or burning in pain due to the sheer heat. Unfortunately, Bora got away now suspended in the air by his purple flames. One of the crewmates who were still standing confirmed to his boss, "B-B-Bora! I've seen this guy before! The pink hair and white scaly-looking scarf! No doubt about it, he's the real..."

"Salamander!" Lucy realized. Natsu's fists were suddenlt engulfed with fire and Natsu declared, "Pay attention, now! This is what Fairy Tail mages are like!"

Bora saw the fire mage approach him and he screamed (like a girl). He then chanted, "_**REDDO SHAWA!**_"

Various purple fireballs flew out from his palms, firing like a machine gun. Even though the fireballs rained down, Natsu wasn't hit once and he leaped into the air, throwing a powerful punch across Bora's face and sending him flying several feet off.

Lucy watched the fight unveil itself. "He eats with fire and punches his fire...Is this really magic?"

"Dragon lungs for breathing fire, dragon scales for dissolving fire, and dragon talons that are wrapped with fire..." Happy said. "It is an ancient spell that lets his body take on the qualities of a dragon."

"A dragon?" OOO asked as Natsu continued his attack on Bora. "Wow."

"It was originally magic used for taking down dragons," Happy added. OOO tried putting two and two together, "You mean like a dragon slayer or something?"

"That's right," Happy replied. "It was originally taught to him by Igneel, his dragon foster father."

"_**Heru Purominensu!**_" Bora casted and fired a deadly beam at Natsu, who blocked it off with his bare hands. Growing desperate, Bora decided to use his most powerful spell, "_**REDDO SUKARU!**_"

A large fireball was hurled at Natsu, who again blocked it. He then absorbed it and gained more power from it. "Now this is a hefty meal! Now I'm going to cook you like a smoked fish!"

"C-c-cook me? WHAT?" Bora screamed. Double was fascinated by Natsu's abilities as a Dragon Slayer. "Fire boy is sure strong. Looks like in this world, a hero like a Kamen Rider isn't really needed."

'The fight has reached its climax,' Phillip thought. 'How about increasing the fire boy's power with the Heat Memory?'

'Fair enough,' Shotaro agreed. Double swapped out the Prism Memory with the Heat Memory, announcing:

_**'HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!'**_

"Oy, Fire boy!" Double called out and swung his blade in a slashing motion, shooting out a fire crescent at Natsu, who caught it and 'ate' it. The dragon slayer thanked him, "This is wierd fire! But it's given me so much power! Thanks for the good meal!"

He was giving off various red number digits from his body, due to the Gaia Memory's boost. He turned to Bora. "Say your prayers!"

_**"Karyu no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!"**_

The flames in his arms grew in sheer size and it absorbed the digits, and he charged at Bora. He jumped rather high and as he came down the fire continued to grow until he was in Bora's range. Summoning all the strength he could, Natsu flung his fist at Bora, punching him across the face and sending him bouncing around buildings like a pinball. Bora kept on crashing through other buildings and even through a church bell until he landed headfirst into the concrete sidewalk on the other side of the town. The fight was over, with Natsu victorious.

"Natsu," Happy murmured. "You don't use fire to smoke food. You use smoke."

"Wow!" Fourze said. "That was intense..."

"But he went overboard!" Lucy shouted. The consequence of beating Bora was that although the dirty mage had been defeated, Natsu's Iron Fist destroyed much of the port. Happy replied to Lucy with an "Aye!"

"Don't give us an "Aye"!" Lucy cried. The sound of loud marching came from the main road, causing them to turn at that direction. Uniformed men, no doubt the army, has been sent to investigated what was going on. "Oh no!"

She was dragged off my Natsu, who yelled, "Crap! Let's get outta here!"

"Why do I have to?" Lucy cried. Natsu asked, "You wanted to join our guild, right?"

Lucy looked at Natsu as if he was serious. Natsu smiled back and said, "C'mon!"

Lucy couldn't have been any happier. Finally she could join Fairy Tail. But one thing still proved to be a problem. Escaping the army wouldn't be an easy task. That is, however, if they are simply going to run out of Hargeon. Natsu called to Happy and Lucy, "C'mon! The army is gaining on us!"

The RevolGarry then parked in front of them, causing the trio to come to a dead stop, with Natsu asking, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

The hatch opened and Double offered, "Do you and your friends need a lift, fire boy?"

Natsu felt as he was about to hurl, "Don't think it's a good idea..."

Double chuckled. "I normally don't run from authorities, but looks like we all are stuck in the same situation. Get on."

Lucy and Happy dragged the resistant Natsu on and Double had the RevolGarry speed off, with Fourze assuring the motion-sick mage that it'll be a quick ride. Natsu then said, "Hey, black-green guy. Thanks for the help."

"Your welcome," Double replied. "So you three, where to?"

"Magnolia," Natsu replied sickly. Double asked, "Mag-what? Sorry, I'm kind of new here so I don't know where to exactly go. Give me some directions."

"You're new?" Natsu asked. Fourze answered. "We have jsut arrived to, uh, this place yesterday. We're clueless about what to even do."

"So that means you don't have a guild?" Natsu asked. The three riders were unable to answer. Finally, OOO managed to think of a way to talk about it. "Uh, yeah about that...you're right. We aren't in one."

"But you guys are mages, right?"

"Errrrr...yeeeaaaahh, you could say that."

"Then join Fairy Tail (gurg...mmmpppp)!"

"You're just going to invite us right off the bat?" Double asked.

"Sure (guuuugggg). You helped us so you guys must be friendly, right?" Natsu replied, though he sounded as if he was going to vomit.

"If there's one thing I'm good at, it's making friends." Fourze replied. "We will gladly accept your offer, kiddo!" and offered a handshake to Lucy. Lucy was initially confused and accepted it, but Fourze began bumping her fists up, down, and finished it with a straightforward bump. He then did the same with Natsu, though with difficulty due to his motion sickness. Lucy asked. "What was that for?"

"It's my way of introducing myself!" Fourze answered. "You guys will be my friends!"

Lucy and Natsu were slightly baffled but smiled back because of Fourze's high spirits.

"Four mages about to join Fairy Tail?" Happy said in a cheerful tone. "Aye!"

"Alright, we will join," OOO said and Double agreed. "Now, let's get you guys to Magnolia!"

Natsu smiled, but it was quickly broken by his motion-sickness. Double then warned, "Try not to vomit in the RevolGarry, especially not on our motorcycles!"

* * *

><p>As they left Hargeon, a familiar figure in a dark cloak watched them leave. The Libra Zodiarts continued to watch the RevolGarry disappear out of sight and to the horizon. He flipped his staff and and tapped the ground with it, forming several Dustard Ninjas and Masquarade Dopants. "The magical beings in this world are truly powerful? Unfortunately, those Kamen Riders managed to befriend them first. I am not going to allow them to interfere with Chairman's plans. Dustards and Dopants, go after the Kamen Riders and eliminate them."<p>

The mooks went off.

* * *

><p>Another chapter finished. Fourze, OOO, and Double are going to join FT along with Lucy. Unfortunately, they are going to have some trouble. Anyways, give me some feedback and opinions =)


	4. CH04:Guild Fight, Master Appears

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders: 壮大な物語**

**Chapter 4: Guild Fight, Master Appears**

The Libra Zodiarts flipped his staff and and tapped the ground with it, forming several Dustard Ninjas and Masquarade Dopants. "The magical beings in this world are truly powerful? Unfortunately, those Kamen Riders managed to befriend them first. I am not going to allow them to interfere with Chairman's plans. Dustards and Dopants, go after the Kamen Riders and eliminate them."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Era...<p>

The destruction caused at Hargeon has caught the attention of the Magic Council.

"Those fools in Fairy Tail have done it again. They destroyed half a port this time!"

"Honestly, now!"

"I'm rather fond of fools like them, to be honest."

"Yes fools they are. But it is also a fact that they are a very capable lot."

"They are truly a quandary."

"We should simply let them be. The world would be a dull place without fools like them around."

* * *

><p>In Magnolia...<p>

After temporarily losing track of directions, the group have finally arrived to the town and are now at the Fairy Tail's building. The large tavern looked slightly majestic and the front doors appear to welcome anyone who would enter in. Happy said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Wow," Lucy, Fourze, OOO, and Double took one big look at Fairy Tail. Lucy was excited to finally join the guild while the Riders were extremely curious about how things were going to be like from here on. Natsu lifted his leg and kicked the door open and announced, "WE'RE BACK!"

He got plenty of warm welcomes like "Been a while", "Welcome back", "Hey", etc. One of the guild members, Krov, began talking to Natsu, "You really went all out this time! I heard Hargeon was-"

He got cut off mid-sentence when Natsu yelled, "You little bastard!" and threw kick and forced him to the ground, shocking Lucy and the riders. Natsu then continued to rant, "You lied to me about Salamander!"

Krov attempted to defend himself, "Don't blame me! I only told you some rumors I happened to hear!"

"What?" Natsu yelled, even more pissed off. Krov then challenged the Dragon Slayer. "You wanna fight it out?"

The entire building began to shake as Natsu threw the next punch and pummeled Krov, and kicked a table away sending other unfortunate members who were in the way flying. Happy tried to calm him down, "Okay, now, now, Natsu. I think that's enough-"

A Fairy Tail member was pushed and bumped into the exceed cat, sending Happy bouncing off. "Aye!"

The fighting continued, growing increasing wild every second. Despite that only Natsu and Krov are the ones with a valid reason to attack each other, the remaining members began to join the fray resulting in a brutal (yet humorous) skirmish. Property in the large tavern were already being broken and smashed.

"Wow, I'm actually here! In Fairy Tail!" Lucy said happily and actually smiling, causing Fourze to ask, "H-how can you still be grinning at a time like this?"

In the midst of the battle, one figure, half naked save for his black boxers called out in anger, "Oh? So Natsu's back?"

Lucy shrieked when she saw him without much clothing. The man was Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's powerful Ice mage. "It's time to settle things from the other day, Natsu!"

A female called out, sighing in slight frustration. "Gray...your clothes..."

Gray looked down and yelled, "Gah!" apparently not noticing his habit of taking off his clothes. The young woman was Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's Card mage and heaviest alcohol drinker. She muttered, "This is why I can't stand the men here. They have absolutely no class at all."

She picked up a barrel and began gulping down the wine inside with ease, causing the newcomers to wonder how she was able to develop such tolerance to alcohol. Meanwhile, as Gray confronted Natsu and both began to duke it out, a tall and buffed-up man with spiked white hair approached them. "People, it's only noon and you're already causing trouble? You aren't kids."

The man turns out to be Elfman, Fairy Tail's Muscle Mage obsessed with "manliness" and prefers to settle everything with fists. "Real men speak with their fists!"

"He's encouraging fighting after all..." Lucy murmured and sighing. The riders nodded with her in agreement. However, even despite Elfman's muscular physique, Natsu and Gray turned to him yelling, "Butt out!" before punching him in the chest and pushing him into a wall. Lucy continued her statement, "And he is already knocked out?"

"What kind of world did we end up in?" Fourze asked his fellow Kamen Riders. OOO and Double could only shrug in reply. Behind them was another mage, sitting down on a bench and hanging out with two girls. "Ugh, how noisy. "

This person could only be Loke, the most handsome and most desired mage in the guild. He then said to his girls, "I'm going to join in! For you two."

"Good luck," his two female companions replied. Lucy then said, "He's off my list for sure." and crossed off Loke from her Boys-to-date book. Fourze then asked, "Where did you get that book? You don't seem to have a pocket to even hold it."

"Don't mind me," she replied. "But honestly, what's up with this place? There isn't one normal person here!"

"You just noticed?" Double said. The four were chatting when someone said, "Hey your four. Are you new here?"

They turned around, and they saw a white haired young lady in a red dress. Lucy immediately recognized who she is, "Mirajane? The Mirajane?"

Mirajane was one of Fairy Tail's beautiful mages and her photos have been spreading all over the Sorcerer Weekly magazine around Fiore. Lucy then asked her, "Uh, about the fellow guildmates fighting, shouldn't someone stop them?"

Mirajane smiled, "Don't worry. They're always like this. We should simply let them be. Besides-"

"AGH!" Elfman yelled and...

...BAM! Elfman was sent flying and smashed into her both colliding (Elfman once again) into a wall. Mirajane could barely finish her sentence, "...it's fun don't you think?"

And she passed out. Lucy freaked out and as the riders tried to calm her down, a table was hurled at them and the three riders were hit, causing to grunt in pain and forced into the ground.

"You three!" Lucy yelled but Gray bumped into her and she screamed seeing him naked. Natsu was holding his boxers and laughing. Gray asked Lucy, "Hey miss, could you lend me some underwear?"

Lucy grabbed a large piece of paper, folded into in a wrap and swatted him away. "Yeah, right!"

Loke then had Lucy lay on his arms bridal sytle and said. "I can't stand these insensitive fools."

Elfman gave Loke an uppercut punch sending him flying and roared, "Real men speak with their fists!"

Natsu kicked him off. "I said butt out!"

Happy yelled, "Aye!"

Cana was still drinking and sighed, "Ugh, how annoying. I can't even have a peaceful and relaxing drink."

Ticked off, she took out a magical card, and it began give off a strange glow. She threatened, "You guys better knock it off!" It appeared that she was downright serious, and her tone effectively proved it. The others were unmoved and Gray punched a fist to his palm, causing a sky blue magic seal to show up and he replied. "You're just making me mad."

Elfman transformed his right into sheer stone and roared like a raging beast. Loke activated his ring magic and muttered, "What a nuisance you people are."

Natsu's fists were engulfed with fire and he taunted, "Bring it on!"

Fourze kicked the table away and the three Kamen Riders got back up to their feet, noticing it was getting quiet. OOO asked Lucy, "Hey, uh, what is going on?"

"A fistfight with magic, it seems," Lucy replied, showing fear in her voice and held Happy like a shield. The blue cat only replied with an "Aye".

The sudden rise in magic alerted someone else in the building. The figure grew into a black shadowy giant and stomped the ground once and hollered, "That's enough, you idiotic fools!"

The four looked up and their eyes (well for the riders, their bug-eyed visors grew in size) and all agreed on one word to describe this large figure, "Huge!"

Everybody immediately ceased what they were doing, obeying the giant's orders. It appeared that he seemed to have an authority over all of the guildmates, and Mirajane was going to confirm it when she asked the giant, "Oh, you're still here, Master?"

"Yeah." the giant replied. The four were shocked and began to make sure they didn't hear it wrong. "Master?"

The guild members' silence was broken by Natsu, who was laughing in triumph and yelled, "Haha! What a bunch of wimps! Looks like I win this-"

His "victorious" taunt was stopped when the Master stepped on the Dragon Slayer, the fire mage letting out a "Phek!" when he body got pushed to the ground by the giant's foot. The guild master then noticed Lucy, Fourze, OOO, and Double. "Hmm? Are you four new here?"

"Y-y-yes." all said in unison and surprisingly in sync. They prepared for the worst as the figure approached, but all four were unable to stop shaking from the master's threatening stare and imitating size. But as he continued getting closer, he began to shrink smaller and smaller and by the time he got to them, he was already half their size. The shadowy aura was gone and in its place was a tiny old man wearing orange jester hat, jacket, and pants. Underneath the jacket was a white shirt with the Fairy Tail emblem on it.

"Huh?" was their reaction upon seeing the Master in its true form. He offered them a hand. "Nice to meetcha all."

"He's tiny! Wait, so he's the master?" Lucy asked, finding it hard to believe. Mirajane assured her. "Yep, this is Master Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's master."

Makarov nodded and jumped into the air and (badly) landed on the top railing of the second floor. He cleared his throat and began to talk. "You guys have done it again!"

He displayed the amount of paper sent to him. "Just look at the amount of paperwork the council has sent me this time! And it's all complaints about damage and misconduct! All you guys ever do is get the council mad at me!"

The guild went into a moment of shame. They were staying down at the floor, apparently guilty for having the council's burden be on their Master's shoulders. The Master then suddenly spoke, "However..."

He started a fire in his hand and burned off the papers. "To hell with the council!"

He tossed the burning ashes aside, catching Natsu's attention who jumped and caught it in his mouth and began to devour the flames.

Master Makarov continued, "Listen up! Power that surpasses reason is still born from reason! Magic isn't miraculous power. It is only realized when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world come into perfect synchronization. Magic comes from mental strength and focus. It even comes from your entire soul! If you all worry about the eyes watching from above, you will make no progress in the way over magic! Don't let the fools in the council scare you! Follow the path you rightfully believe in!

He then rose his hand up and appeared to point upwards. "THAT'S WHAT FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS DO!"

Everybody cheered when he gave out his speech.

* * *

><p>Later on...<p>

"What's your name?" Mirajane asked. Lucy replied, "It's Lucy."

Mirjane took out a stamp and placed it on the back of Lucy's hand. When she removed it, Fairy Tail's logo was on it and Lucy looked at it in awe. "Wow!"

"There," Mirajane replied. "You're now a member of Fairy Tail. Okay, next."

The Riders walked up, the first in line was Fourze. Mirajane asked "Okay, so where should I place your Fairy Tail symbol? Would you like it on your white suit of armor?"

"Uh..." Fourze started and then thought. 'If I have that tatoo on Fourze, Kengo is gonna kill me.'

"Excuse me for a sec." Fourze said and the trio of riders huddled. "So what do we do? De-henshin?"

"Not too sure," Shotaro's side of Double spoke to him. OOO replied. "I have no problem with it. It's not like we're in danger in here."

"There is really no point in hiding our identities," Phillip's side of Double assured. "We all might as well undo our henshin."

"Then it's settled," Fourze acknowledged. He broke up the huddle and approached Mirajane. "Not on the 'armor', but on ourselves."

He flipped the Transwitches on his Fourze Driver, causing two technological rings to show up and shoot out white smoke. When it cleared, Fourze was no longer standing there. Now there was a young man wearing a black school-like uniform attire, along with a fohawk hairstyle. He appeared to be a delinquent, but his personality was almost a near opposite. "I would like the symbol on my right palm, please."

Mirajane stamped the symbol on his hand and asked for the young man's name. "Gentaro. Gentaro Kisaragi. Nice to meet you, Mirajane."

Mirajane smiled and asked for the next person. It was Double, who removed the Xtreme Memory. After several flashing green and purple numbers, two people were standing. One had brown hair was wearing a formal purple shirt with a white leather vest along with black pants, formal shoes, and a fedora. The other had black medium-long hair and wore a striped green t-shirt followed by a green cloth vest and brown pants along with brown boots.

Mirajane got a bit curious. "So two of you form one person. Interesting, what are your names?"

"Shotaro Hidari."

"Phillip."

Shotaro tilted his fedora and revealed his left palm, while Phillip revealed his right. "Right here."

Their mark were embedded on their skin and Mirajane asked for OOO to come up. The rider un-tilted his belt, which was once diagonal, and several large colorful coins began to fly around OOO. As it disappeared, so did the armor, revealing a man with slightly messy black hair wearing a yellow foreign-accented t-shirt with red pants and sneakers.

"So what's your name?" Mirajane asked. The figure replied, "Eiji Hino."

Like the others, he offered out his palm for the emblem to be placed. Once the process of registering them to the guild was complete, the four newcomers regrouped. Lucy had a pink symbol, Gentaro had a black, Shotaro purple, Phillip green, and Eiji yellow. Shotaro asked, "So now, we're all Fairy Tail members now, eh?"

"Yep," Lucy said and she walked to Natsu, the three following suite. "Hey Natsu, look! We all got the Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah?" Natsu replied, without interest or even turning around. "That's great, Luigi."

"It's LUCY!" the blondie corrected him.

* * *

><p>Another chapter completed. The riders and Lucy have finally joined Fairy Tail. Now it is a start of a new adventure for the four. The next chapter:<strong> The Monkey and SaGoZo<strong> will have the characters introduce one another AND start the Riders' and Mages' first confrontation against the Zodiarts. Stay tuned.


	5. CH05:The Monkey and SaGoZo :REWRITTEN:

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders: ****壮大な物語**

**Chapter 5: The Monkey and SaGoZo (Slightly Rewritten)  
><strong>

"It's LUCY!" the blondie corrected him. "Not Luigi!"

"Say, we haven't really formally introduced one another," Shotaro pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Gentaro said. "We haven't exactly learned each other's names. So you're Lucy?"

"That's me," Lucy replied. "Who are you guys? Hold on, let me remember what you guys said. Er, Gentaro. Shotaro. Phillip. And Eiji."

"Smart!" Gentaro complimented and looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Oy, you're Natsu right?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied. "Nice to meet you, Gentaro."

"Fairy Tail," the Fourze rider said to himself and turned to him and Lucy. "I look forward to becoming friends with everyone here."

"You're quite sociable," Lucy commented. As the four chatted and watched Natsu choose a job or mission from the request board to earn some jewels, this world's currency, a young boy named Romeo walked up to Makarov, who was sitting on top of a counter and asked, "Is my dad not back yet?"

Makarov stopped drinking for a second and looked at him. "Hmm? You're getting on my nerves, Romeo. If you're a mage's son, have faith in your father and wait at home quietly!"

"He said he'd be back in three days!" Romeo argued. "But he's been gone for over a week now!"

Makarov raced back his memory. "If I recall, it was a job on Mount Hakobe..."

"That isn't that far away from here!" Romeo interrupted. "Go look for him!"

"YOUR OLD MAN IS A MAGE!" Makarov yelled, finally losing his temper. "There's no mage in this guild who can't take care of himself or herself! Now go home and have some milk or something!"

Romeo was equally mad. He yelled at Master, "Stupidhead!" and punched him in the face, causing the Master to fall over. Tears began to form in Romeo's eyes and he ran out of the building. "Darn it..."

One of the riders wasn't going to let this thing go.

"Uh, hey!" Eiji called out, not wanting to sit there and let the boy cry, he ran after him. Shotaro and Phillip began to talk to one another. "This shows Eiji's caring and selfless side. It's his personality."

Gentaro watched on, also uncomfortable with the boy simply running away with tears falling out of his eyes because he hasn't seen his father for a while. The whole event began to make him think back of the time he lost his parents. He made his decision and also ran out. Lucy too felt bad for Romeo and said to Mirajane, "That was harsh for the master to say something like that..."

Mirajane sighed as she cleaned off the counter, "Despite what he said, the master is actually really worried. The sad atmosphere was slightly broken when a loud smash was heard, coming from the request board. Natsu had threw a punch at it and was he now walking out the front door as well with Happy following, as Nab complained to Natsu not to break the board. When he was gone, Master Makarov sighed.

Nab said, "I don't know about this Master. He's probably gonna try to save Macao."

"What a kid," Krov muttered. Nab then added, "It's just gonna hurt Macao's pride."

"Are you saying to allow this 'Macao' to die?" Shotaro started and walked up to them. "He's a member, right?"

Nab and Krov turned to him. "Hey, don't make things so grim!"

"If a member was to die, no one here would be happy," the half-boiled detective continued. "It's about saving a life."

"Let those three be." Master Makarov spoke. "No one is allowed to choose the path for others."

All three went quiet.

"What's up with Natsu?" Lucy asked Mirajane. She replied, "Natsu's on the same boat as Romeo. I guess he see's part of himself within him."

She then let Lucy on one fact, "Most of us Fairy Tail mages have our own issues of some sort. Whether it's scars, pain, or suffering..."

* * *

><p>Outside, in Magnolia...<p>

The three managed to find Romeo only walking in the streets and sobbing to himself. Natsu walked up and patted him in the head, catching the boy's attention. Gentaro then said, "You miss your dad, do you?"

Romeo admitted and nodded. Gentaro then whispered to himself, "To an extent, me too."

Eiji took out a tissue and wiped the tears off of Romeo's face. "We will find your father Macao. We promise."

They had Romeo return.

* * *

><p>The next day, somewhere?...<p>

The four were in a carriage, intending to make a visit to Mt. Hakobe.

"Why are you here, Lucy?" Natsu asked sickly, as he didn't really do good with vehicles. Lucy replied, "What's the big deal?"

"You and vehicles don't mix, huh? I feel bad for you in so many ways."

"Same here." Gentaro replied. Eiji and Happy nodded. Happy gritted, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Anyways, hey uh Gentaro and Eiji." Lucy said to the two riders. "Why didn't you guys use your magical bikes. They're faster than this."

"Our motorcycles probably won't do well in that kind of snow terrain," Eiji replied. "For now, we can only use the old-fashion way of traveling."

"It isn't old-fashioned," Lucy murmured quietly. She then thought back to Mirajane's discussion about Natsu's past.

* * *

><p>Flashback, at the Fairy Tail building...<p>

"Natsu's father left and never cam back." Mirajane said to Lucy. "Well technically, he was his foster father. And a dragon."

"So, Natsu was really raised by a dragon?" Lucy asked, surprised. Mirajane nodded and explained. "When Natsu was little, the dragon found him in the forest, took him in, and taught him all about language, culture, and magic."

"But one day, the dragon suddenly disappeared."

"Disappeared? So that must be Igneel," Lucy said, thinking about what Natsu said when they first met back at Hargeon. Mirajane continued talking about Natsu. "He looks forward to the day he'll see Igneel again. That's kind of cute don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Back to the carriage...<p>

The carriage suddenly stopped moving. "We arrived?"

Finally the motion stopped, Natsu got up and yelled, "YES! IT STOPPED!"

"Sorry! This is as far as I can go!" the driver responded to them. Lucy pushed open the door and was stunned to see outside. It was full of snow and ice. Cold wind were already blowing to them, even the sky was cloudy. Lucy was surprise in this extreme weather. "What in the world happened?"

They exited and began walking, with Lucy, Gentaro, and Eiji freezing cold; the two riders more than the blondie as their bodies weren't adapt to such cold environment in this world. Lucy whined, "It's freezing! I know we're on a mountain, but it's suppose to be summer!"

"I-i-i-i-if you're f-f-f-f-f-freezing," Gentaro stuttered. Eiji finished the sentence, "w-w-what d-do y-y-you think w-we're in?"

"This blizzard definitely isn't right!" Lucy complained. Natsu, despite being a Fire Mage, wasn't unfazed by the snow in any way, then said them, "That's what you guys get for wearing light clothes."

"You're not dressed any differently!" the three yelled at him. Lucy ordered, "Give me your blanket!"

"Man, she's annoying." Natsu sighed. Happy agreed, "Aye!"

Lucy then thought of something and said. "Hey, I know an idea!"

She took out a silver Celestial Key and chanted, "_**Hirake, Tokiezai Tobi Nai, Horologium! (Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation, Horologium!)**_"

A magical seal appeared on the ground, and out came several clock gears which assembled into a humanoid grandfather clock.

Gentaro, Eiji, Natsu, and Happy looked at the Celestial Spirit. "A clock?"

Lucy was inside the clock talking, which none of the others could make out. "Huh, what's she saying? We can't hear."

"I'm staying here she says," the clock spoke to allow the others understand. Gentaro and Eiji were now banging at the clock to be allowed in, as it appeared to be a lot warmer inside. "Let us in! We're gonna turn into popsicles if you don't!"

Lucy ignored their requests and asked "What job bought Macao to a place like this?" with the clock spirit Horologium repeating her words for everyone to understand. Natsu replied. "We was going to subdue a Vulcan, a vicious monkey-like monster."

This began to scare Lucy, stating that she "wants to go back".

"Be my guest," Natsu said and ran off with Eiji and Gentaro following. After a while of walking and no a single sign of life, Natsu exclaimed, "Macao! Are you there?"

He continued shouting in hopes of finding their missing guildmate. Unfortunately, his constant shouting caught the attention of a monkey-like beast. It leaped down and could've crushed Natsu if it wasn't for his dragon instincts. Happy yelled, "It's a Vulcan!"

The Vulcan had white fur and gray skin and it grinned evilly. Gentaro and Eiji began to ignore the cold and glared at the monster. Just when the two were able to transform, the Vulcan leaped away and towards Horologium. It grabbed and looked at the stunned and afraid Lucy. "A human girl."

The monkey grabbed the clock spirit and took off, with it saying ""Help me please!" Lucy says."

The trio tried to give chase, but the Vulcan was already gone.

* * *

><p>At a nearby summit...<p>

The Vulcan was celebrating its capture of Horologium and Lucy. It kept on yelling. "Girl! Girl! Girl!"

The Celestial spirit disappeared and left the blondie out in the open. "Ack! WHAT THE-? HOROLOGIUM, DON'T DISAPPEAR ON ME NOW!"

"Time is up. Take care." the spirit said in Lucy's mind. Lucy could do nothing but watch the Vulcan continue staring at her creepily. "No! Give me an extension!"

The monkey advanced towards her and Lucy began to sweat. Just when the Vulcan was about to touch her, they both heard Natsu running and shouting, "Monkey! Where is Macao!"

He spotted them and rushed towards the Vulcan like an angry bull, but he slipped on the ice and began spinning all over. Lucy watched him and said, "So uncool! Why can't you make an appearance like a normal person without messing up?"

Natsu got back up, with Eiji an Gentaro finally showing themselves from the entrance. The dragon slayer asked, "Hey Vulcan! where is Macao?"

The Vulcan tilted its head in confusion and Lucy walked behind him. "You can speak. So where's Macao? He's a human man!"

"Man?" The Vulcan asked. Natsu pointed at him. "That's right! Where is he? Where did you hide him?"

"You already deduced that the monkey hid him?" Lucy asked. Surprisingly, the Vulcan was pointing somewhere and waving for Natsu to go there. Natsu was surprised. "Oh, it understood!"

He pointed at a hole, and Natsu peered out of it. "Now, where is he?"

His gullibility was going to cost him as when he asked his question, the Vulcan shoved him out and into the abyss below. Natsu angrily shouted, "Damn Monkey!"

"Natsu!" The three yelled and Gentaro rushed to the opening. He quickly flipped down the Transwitches of his Fourze Driver, initiating a countdown.

_**3!...2!...1!**_

"_**Henshin!**_" Gentaro yelled and pushed a lever, and white smoke surrounded him transforming him into Fourze. He called, "Eiji, protect Lucy! I'll go get Natsu!" and leaped down to the pit below and finally activating one of his Astro-switches slotted in the driver belt: the rocket switch.

_**'ROKETTO ON.'**_

The rocket module appeared on his right arm and he descended downwards, leaving Eiji and Lucy alone. The Vulcan yelled, "No men! Like girls!"

It glared at Eiji and yelled, "No men! No men!"

"Stand back," Eiji warned and slotted his Taka, Tora, and Batta core medals into his OOO driver. He tilted it and took out his O-Scanner and slid it through the Driver, and Eiji yelled, _"**Henshin!**_"

_**'TAKA! TORA! BATTA!'**_

Various colored coins/medals began to fly around him and form his armor.

_**'TA-TO-BA! Tatoba. TA-TO-BA!'**_

The medals disappeared, with Eiji successfully transforming into OOO Tatoba Combo. Lucy complimented, "So colorful!"

He then took a battle stance and said, "Ikuze (Let's go)."

Both rammed into one another, the Vulcan's strength surpassing OOO's, sending the rider skidding several feet across the ice. He activated his Tora Claws and ran torwards the Vulcan and slashed it multiple times. Despite the fast attacks inflicted, the Vulcan shoved him away with ease, causing OOO to switch tactics. He took out his Sai, Gorilla, and Zo medals and removed the medals in the Driver, before slotting the new ones in. He then took out his Scanner, preparing to use the new medals.

"Eiji, let me help out." Lucy offered and she took out a golden Celestial Key. OOO nodded, "Alright."

Lucy chanted, "_**Hirake, Kinge Ku Tobi Nai, Taurus (Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus)!**_"

A magical seal unveiled itself on the ground and it cracked, with a large cow/bull, Taurus, with a large axe strapped on his back. "MOOOOO!"

OOO was surprised. "Uh, a cow warrior?"

"Don't underestimate him," Lucy replied. "He's the most most powerful celestial spirit have a contract with."

OOO took one more glance at Taurus before he scanned his medals.

_**'SAI! GORILLA! ZO!**_

_**'SaGoZo...SAGOZO!'**_

OOO now took on a new appearance. Instead of his usual red, yellow, and green; he was silver-armored with a gorilla-rhino-elephant appearance. He took on a battle stance. "Hey, uh, Taurus. Help me out!"

Taurus nodded. "The Monkey is our enemy? Let's take it down...for Lucy! Oh, Lucy you sure have a beautiful body~"

Lucy and OOO sweat-dropped. The Celestial Mage gave herself a facepalm. "I forgot the bull is also a pervert..."

"Words of truth," OOO murmured. He charged and threw a full force punch at the Vulcan who was caught off guard and crashed into the ground. Regardless, the Vulcan refused to give up and got back on its feet and angrily yelled, "Want girl! Want girl!

It flung its own fist back at OOO who once again threw another punch. Both cancelled out and caused a shockwave, even cracking the ice and snow around them. OOO nodded to Taurus, the Celestial Spirit taking the chance to swing his axe down at the Vulcan.

"_**FFIIEEEERRRCCEEE MOOOOOOOOVE!**_"

The Vulcan dodged, surprising the three. Lucy stated, "That thing is nimble!"

"RAAAAAGH!" OOO roared and began slamming his fists into his chest like a gorilla, sending multiple shockwaves around the cave, causing a mini earthquake and making the cave start to fall apart. Lucy screamed, "Easy, Eiji! You're gonna start a cave-in!"

OOO stopped and apologized, "Sorry." and did a mad dash like rhino, ramming his horn into the Vulcan. The Vulcan once again dodged, with OOO smashing into one of the cave walls. He tried to recover, but his horn was stuck in the ice. "Damn, I can't get out!"

Suddenly, Fourze showed up, entering the cave from the opening, followed by Natsu who was being carried by Happy. Happy let go of Natsu and the Dragon Slayer kicked Taurus across the face, knocking the cow warrior out and shocking Lucy. "Natsu! Hey, you idiot!"

"Hey, is it just me or there are more monsters?" Natsu asked. Lucy angrily replied. "Taurus was an ally! Why did you knock him out?"

Natsu ignored him. "Hey Eiji, did you change colors or so with Requip Magic? Aren't you suppose to be red, yellow, and green?"

"It's just a Combo Change," OOO reassured. Lucy then noticed, "Wait, Natsu. How did you survive? Did Fourze catch you?"

Natsu turned to her and smiled. "I owe it to Happy. Thanks."

"Aye" Happy said. Fourze said, "Yep, neko-chan caught and stopped Natsu's fall."

"There's one thing I don't get," Lucy pointed out to Natsu. "You're not good with riding vehicles, but fine riding Happy?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, but then realized something, but he tried to think it off. "H-Happy isn't a vehicle. He's my friend. W-wow, you're simpleminded."

Lucy knew she said something wrong. "Y-you're right. I'm sorry."

The conversation was cut short when the Vulcan flung its fist down on Natsu. "My girl."

However, the sheer strength wasn't effective at the Fire Dragon Slayer, who parried it without difficulty. He then stated, "Listen up! All the members in Fairy Tail are my comrades and friends!"

The Vulcan kicked Natsu, who cancelled it out with a kick of his own.

"From Gramps to Mira to those jerks like Gray and Elfman!"

The Vulcan began to run towards him.

"Even Lucy, Happy, Gentaro, and Eiji are my friends. Which is why-"

Natsu sidestepped and flung a fiery punch into the Vulcan's gut. "-I'm taking Macao back with me!"

He began releasing a fury of attacks, repeatedly punching and kicking the monkey with brute force and utter pulverizing it. Natsu then yelled, "_**Karyu no Hoko!**_"

He released a powerful stream of fire from his mouth, the flames engulfing the Vulcan and burning it, causing the monkey to cry out in pain. Natsu continued releasing the fire breath, until the Vulcan was able to escape from the fire and resume its charge at Natsu. The dragon slayer then declared, "This is over!"

"_**Karyu no Tekken!**_"

He flung one more punch at the Vulcan and the force of the attack was more than enough to send the monkey monster flying. It was able to knock it out. The vulcan flew several feet and smashed into an ice pillar. The smoke cleared and they walked over to the mess.

"You did it," Happy applauded. Lucy wasn't particularly happy. "Wasn't this ape suppose to tell us where Macao is?"

Natsu realized his mistake. "Oops, guess I forgot."

Fourze examined the Vulcan. "He's completely knocked out. There's no way of getting info out of this monkey-brain until he wakes up."

Just when the others were out of ideas, the Vulcan began to glow brightly, and the sudden light confused everyone. "what the hell?"

They all were stunned when the light cleared. No longer did they see the Vulcan. All they saw was a man with a white-and-purple trench coat, unconscious and in the same position the monkey was once in and Natsu immediately knew who it was. "Macao!"

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked. "That perverted monkey was Macao?"

"The Vulcan must've done a Take Over on him." Happy deduced. Lucy, Fourze, and OOO asked. "Take Over?"

Happy began to explain. "It's a body possession spell. Vulcans are monsters that survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over."

* * *

><p>A while later...<p>

"It looks like he put up an intense fight before he was taken over." Happy guessed, looking at wounds Macao sustained. Natsu tried to wake Macao up. "Macao! Don't you dare die! Romeo is waiting! Open your eyes!"

_**'MEDIKARU ON.'**_

They group turned around and saw Fourze with a box-like object on his left arm. He then said, "This is my Medical Module. I'll see if I can give some treatment to this guy."

He took out a syringe and jabbed it in Macao's arm. Once the cosmic fluid was in Macao's veins, the Fairy Tail mage began to twitch and he began to open his eyes, seeing the others look at him. "Natsu..."

"Macao!" Natsu said, relieved he is still alive. Macao then muttered. "I'm pathetic...I defeated 19 of them...but the 20th took over me. I'm so angry at myself, how can I face Romeo like this?"

"Don't say that." Natsu replied. "Defeating that many is impressive enough!"

He offered a hand to Macao. "Now let's go see Romeo!"

Lucy, Fourze, and OOO watched on, amazed by how close all Fairy Tail mages are. It was absoutely astonishing to them that they treat each other like a family. Lucy was most impressed with it. Together, they helped Macao on his feet and began to leave the cave and back to Magnolia where their guildmates, but more importantly, Romeo was waiting for them. Macao smiled on how Natsu and the others could risk themselves to come here. The happy moment would soon cut short when they heard an explosion. Natsu was immediately on guard, "Dammit, more of those Vulcans?"

His prediction turned out wrong when several Masquerade Dopants pounced OOO and causing him to suppressed to the ground. "Gah! Those are-"

"Eiji!" Fourze, Lucy, and Natsu members cried, but they were stopped from helping when several Dustards did several rolling jumps and slashed Fourze wildly, causing sparks to fly off his armor and making Fourze collapse on his knees. "Ugh, damn..."

The mooks stopped their attacks on the riders and moved aside for thE Libra Zodiarts to approach the Fairy Tail mages. "You riders shouldn't have followed us."

"Follow?" Natsu wondered. "Eiji, Gentaro, what is he talking about? Hey, who the hell are you guys?"

The riders attempted to get up, but the Libra Zodiarts shook his staff, and several chains shot out, whipping Fourze and OOO continuously and causing them to yell in pain. More sparks flew out of their armor and both were brought down. Libra then focused on Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer angrily demanded, "Whoever you are, get out of here!"

He threw a fist at Libra who merely grabbed and lowered it. "Boy, I am not here to fight you. My only enemies here are those two. I am merely here to give specifically you a gift."

"Whatever it is," Natsu madly spitted. "I'll pass."

"You would even pass power?" Libra asked sarcastically and placed a hand into his robe, before taking out two Zodiarts Switches. He finally released Natsu's fist from his grip and displayed the switches to Lucy and Natsu. "Accept them. If you use these, it will boost your magical powers tenfold..."

"I don't believe something like that would!" Natsu yelled and threw a kick, but Libra shoved his leg away with his staff. "The power of the cosmos, boy. Become the Dragon Zodiarts."

Upon hearing the word 'Dragon, Natsu stopped and looked at Libra, who chuckled, "You heard me right, Dragon Slayer. You are a powerful individual, but it seems that you deserve more power. And that is why I am offering you this."

He shook his staff and cast an illusion on Natsu and hypnotized him. The Dragon Slayer could now sense a large amount of magic coming from the switch. Although this stranger was an enemy for attacking Fourze and OOO, Natsu thought up of something. Perhaps, he can use this power against the stranger and defeat him while gaining new power. Unbeknownst to him, this was exactly what the Libra Zodiarts wanted him to think and said to the dragon slayer. Natsu started to reach out for the switch, but Lucy could see something was wrong and grabbed Natsu's arm, "Natsu! Something's not right! This freak could be tricking you!"

"Don't worry, Lucy!" Natsu replied. "If this guy is stupid enough to give me power, I'll accept it and kick his ass with it!"

Libra smiled. "You may use it however you want to, even destroying me I'll allow."

Fourze called out to Natsu, "Natsu! Don't do it! He is using you for his own gain! Don't grab the Zodiarts Switch!"

Natsu ignored and managed to touch the switch. Libra then said to him, "_Hoishi ni negai (Wish upon the stars)..._"

"No, Natsu!" Fourze yelled and got up.

* * *

><p>Wow, two chapters in a short amount of time. XD. Natsu is getting tempted to use the Switch because of the Libra Zodiarts. Fourze is going to have to do something quick to snap the dragon slayer out of it.<p>

UPDATE 2: I slightly rewrote the chapter to fix up some story plotholes and grammatical+spelling errors.


	6. CH06:Returning to the Truth

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders:** **壮大な物語**

**Chapter 6: Returning to the Truth**

"No, Natsu!" Fourze yelled and got up. He grabbed his arm along with Libra's and pulled them away, before kicking the Horoscopes Zodiarts in the chest and away. The rider then turned his attention back to Natsu, and smacked him in the head. "Oy, heat-head, c'mon. Get it together!"

"But tha-" Natsu replied angrily but a few seconds after, he started blinking and his expression turned from anger to confusion. "H-huh, what the-? Ah, did that freak do something to me?"

"You mean what he made you almost do," Fourze corrected. "Dude, control yourself! You almost pressed that Zodiarts Switch!"

Natsu blinked. "You mean that switch over there he's holding? It doesn't look like nothing."

"It turns you into a Zodiarts!" Fourze blurted out. "Many people have fallen for power and turned into these kaiju before my very eyes. It took a lot of effort to turn them back!"

Natsu was even more confused. "Wait, you saw? What are you talking about?"

OOO was doing the shush motion at Fourze, but by the time Fourze covered his mouth he realized he spoke too much and ended up blowing their cover. This was bad, and Natsu was sensing something off and he asked, "Fourze, what exactly are you talking about? You knew about this? That monster freak also happen to say you guys should stop "following him". What the hell is going on?"

Fourze stuttered, knowing the answer would be too complicated for Natsu and the others to understand. Natsu then thought of something, "Alright, you're going to have to say something about this to Master. You and Eiji are hiding something!"

The Masquerade Dopants and Dustards resumed their attack, now targeting everyone rather than specifically the riders, with Libra watching in frustration and summoning more mooks. The wave of minions were more than the Fairy Tail members could handle and Natsu yelled, "_**Karyu no Hoko!**_"

He blew out a stream of fire and forced the mooks to burn off and disappear, leaving the Libra Zodiarts left. He removed his Horoscopes cloak and charged torwards Natsu, swinging his staff around. "Let's see how powerful you truly are, magic user."

Natsu blocked one blow from the staff, but the Libra shifted behind him and slammed it into his, causing the Fire Dragon Slayer to be flung forward. The Libra Zodiarts refused to stop his strikes and ran forward, forcefully stopping Natsu's flight, the mage grunting in pain, "Gulh!"

"Natsu!" the others cried and the two riders advanced forward. Libra anticipated their reactions and chuckled before swinging his staff the other way, knocking them down as well. Lucy took out a golden Celestial Key, "Hirak-ahh!"

She was forced to stop summoning when the Libra threw his staff and at Lucy, injuring her hand, thus dropping the key. The Zodiarts grabbed his staff and returned his attention to Natsu. "I don't want anyone to interfere. Now get up, dragon slayer."

"Why you bastard..." Natsu cursed and got back up and his fists lit on fire. "_**Karyu no Tekken!**_"

Not enough. The Libra Zodiarts pushed his fist away and impaled his staff forward and hitting Natsu and causing him to recoil back. "Dammit..."

"You are powerful, but not exactly strong enough," Libra observed and took out the Zodiarts Switch. "Perhaps the switch can't be given out to you yet."

Natsu got pissed. "What was that suppose to mean?"

The Libra Zodiarts didn't reply, but took the cloak and placed it back on himself before disappearing. Natsu attempted to grab him, but his attempts were futile and the Zodiarts was already gone. "Damn."

Macao asked, "What the hell was that all about?"

Natsu took a deep breath and let it out. He then turned to Fourze and OOO, "You two. Why are you guys hiding something important from us?"

"It's...too complicated to explain," Fourze muttered. "Something that you guys will find it hard to believe."

"We chose not to talk," OOO added in the same tone as him. "But I guess secrets out. Alright, as we get back, we'll tell you guys everything, okay?"

Natsu could do nothing but reluctantely agreed and decided to lighten up the mood. "At least nobody was seriously hurt."

The Fairy Tail members left Mount Hakobe. Natsu then asked, "So anyways, what's with you guys and that freak?"

"Let's just say we're arch-enemies," Fourze answered. Natsu asked, "How long have you known them?"

"A year you could say," Fourze replied. "We've been trying to stop their bad ways since we've met 'em."

The chat continued on and on.

* * *

><p>Back at Magnolia...<p>

Romeo sat in the stairs of his home, depressed and regretting ever sending his dad to a mission. The thought was something he couldn't simply ignore. However, he then heard someone calling, "Romeo!"

He turned around and saw Natsu, Lucy, Eiji, Gentaro, Happy, and...Macao! His eyes teared when he saw his father, injured but very well alive and was smiling back at him. His eyes began to tear up. He leaped and ran to hug his father crying, "Dad!"

The force managed to knock down Macao, much to some of the other's surprise. Macao easily got up, wit Romeo crying at his shoulder. "Dad! I'm sorry for having you take such a job!"

Macao comforted his son. "I'm sorry for making you worried."

"It's okay!" Romeo replied, still crying. "I am a mage's son, after all!"

"Hey, son." Macao said. "The next time those brats try to pick on you, ask them if their dads can beat 19 monsters on their own!"

Romeo smiled and then turned to the others and yelled, "Thank you, you guys!"

Natsu waved back, "No problem!"

Happy cheerfully said, "Aye."

Gentaro, Eiji, and Lucy waved and the group left to enter back into the Fairy Tail pub. There they saw the others greet their return. Immediately, Eiji and Gentaro rushed to Shotaro and Phillip and the four began speaking, now that three of the Fairy Tail members knew something about them. Natsu approached the crowd, "Don't worry. Everyone is Fairy Tail has secrets of their own. If you don't want the Master to know, it's your choice."

The four looked at the dragon slayer. "Are you seriously not going to tell Master Makarov?"

"If you believe that the secret shouldn't be out yet," Natsu nodded. "Alright. Remember what Master said."

"No one is allowed to choose the path for others," Phillip replied. "Of course."

"That doesn't mean you guys have to fight those bastards by yourselves," Natsu pointed out, his sentence confusing the riders. Shotaro then argued, "But someone like you have almost no experience against them."

"All mages aren't going to let them do whatever they please," Natsu stated. "Using us won't be an option for them. This situation is serious, so I'm not too sure if the secret can stay as one for long."

"We'll let it out when the time is right," Gentaro stepped out. "I'm pretty sure everyone has heard the phrase friends never keep secrets from one another."

They nodded.

* * *

><p>Alright, it's a short chapter, I know. It is just to sum things up and prepare for next chapter. In chapter 7, The Fairy Tail mages and Kamen Riders take on a job to infiltrate a rich man's mansion to simply destroy a book, but something seems off...<p> 


	7. CH07:Forming a Team

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Rider: **壮大な物語****

**Chapter 7: Forming a Team**

Lucy sat and relaxed in the warm water in the bathtub. She had just recently found this house and the rent was just 70,000 jewels, not too much and it was pretty worth it for this fine home. Might be roomy, but it has plenty of closet space to store things in addition to a retro fireplace and a working cooking stove. Even her room was fine. She then thought of her room, and after finishing her bath decided to check it out. When she opened the room door, she saw her room in a slight mess with four young men and a cat in it. Natsu had lead Eji, Shotaro, Phillip, Gentaro, and Happy to the home and managed to sneak in unnoticed. Natsu smiled and greeted, "Yo."

"My room!" Lucy shrieked and kicked everyone of their faces into the wall (ouch). "What are you six doing here? You guys are taking way too much space!"

"Mira said you've found a place to live," Natsu explained, holding his injured face (thought everybody else was doing the same). "So we..yeah."

The others nodded in agreement.

"What?" Lucy angrily replied. "Don't you people know the saying, "Good manners even between friends?""

"You don't even know the original phrase so you are going to reword it," Shotaro murmured, only to kicked in the groin and forced to pass out by Lucy. She then glared at the others. "That's breaking and entering, you know! It's a crime!"

"Hard-boiled detectives never do crimes," Shotaro pointed out, still awake, only to be curb-stomped again for speaking. Natsu said, "C'mon, you're hurting us."

"I'm the victim here..." Lucy mumbled. Happy then said, "But it is a nice place..."

The cat was vandalizing the walls. Lucy yelled, "Don't sharpen your claws by scratching the place, you stupid cat!"

Meanwhile, Natsu and Phillip found a large bundle of stacked papers, the dragon slayer picking it up. "Huh? What's this?"

"Seems that our blonde friend has been rather busy in writing things," Phillip observed. Lucy spotted them and was instantly alerted. She screamed, "Nooo!"

WHAM! Both were kicked to the floor by her. Phillip commented, "So she knows how to do a Rider Kick?"

"Now I'm curious," Natsu admitted. "What is that suppose to be?"

"None of your business!" Lucy defended. "Just leave! get out of here!"

"C'mon now," Gentaro pleaded. "Do we really need to get out?"

"We're just here to hang out!" Natsu said and smiled. Tears fell out of her eyes, "So selfish..."

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"I just moved in," Lucy said to them. "So I don't really have anything for entertaining guests. So just drink your tea and get out, all of you."

The others sighed, "What a cruel girl..."

"Aye," Happy agreed. Lucy muttered, "I'm cruel?..."

"Hey, I know how to get rid of the boredom," Natsu got an idea. "How about showing us all the key guys you've gathered?"

"They're Celestial Spirits," Lucy corrected them in a low tone. "Not key guys..."

"How many spirits do you have contracts with?" Happy asked. Lucy replied, "Six! And they're different types."

She showed three of her keys, which were silver in color. "These silver keys are sold in stores. Horologium, the clock. Hrux, the southern cross. Lyra, the harp."

"Wait a second," Gentaro interrupted. "Sorry for the rudeness, but they're named after various constellations in the sky that can be seen at night, right?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Lucy asked. Gentaro explained that back in his world, the names were constellations that could be seen in the sky at night and at certain places and times. He then explained about the Zodiarts with familiar names. Lucy replied, "Wow, that's kinda interesting. But the Zodiarts thing seems creepy."

"Strange isn't it?" Gentaro said. Lucy nodded and continued, showing the other keys, which were in gold. "These gold keys are super-rare. They open the Zodiac Gates. Taurus, the golden bull. Aquarius, the water bearer. Cancer, the giant crab."

Gentaro gritted and huffed when he heard Cancer. Lucy looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say for Gentaro," Shotaro explained. "From what he told me, he's not exactly good on terms with the Cancer Zodiarts."

Lucy looked at Gentaro, "Don't worry. This Cancer and that Zodiarts guy are different entities entirely."

Gentaro sighed and relaxed, and Lucy would've going on with her explanation of her magic, haven't Natsu and Happy interrupt by exclaiming, "Giant. Crab?"

Their mouths were watering, with Lucy wondering what weird things they haven't been thinking of. Something then popped up in her mind. "Wait, I still haven't made a contract with the key I bought in Hargeon!"

She took out the key. "Since you guys are here, I'll show you how a Celestial Mage makes a contract with a celestial spirit! Just watch."

She aimed the key and chanted, "Heed my call, spirit! Pass through the gate!"

A magical seal appeared under her and she then chanted, "Hirake, Koniasaru no Tobi Nai, Nicola (Open, Gate of the Little Dog, Nicola)!"

A flash of rainbow light and a tiny white figure with a carrot nose materialized into reality. Though it was a cuddly being, everyone said, "Better luck next time, Lucy."

"I didn't mess up!" Lucy replied. She then hugged the tiny figure. "Aw, he's so cute!"

"Wow this is unusual," Eiji murmured. Lucy explained, "Nicola's gate doesn't use much magic power, so he's popular as a pet."

Natsu and Happy began whispering to one another, "Natsu. This is a case of pure human egotism."

"Man, Lucy's scary..."

"We can all hear you," the others called to them. Lucy then glanced at the Nicolas. "Okay, let's get down to the contract. So, let's make a schedule where I can summon you. Monday?"

The small celestial being shook its head. Lucy asked, "Tuesday?"

It nodded its head. She continued onwards. "Wednesday? Thursday?..."

The others watched on with confused looks. "This is sure mundane."

"Okay! Contract complete!" Lucy declared. Eiji and Natsu said, "Wow, looks easy."

"Seems that way but it's import amt," Lucy replied. "Celestial mages take their contracts very seriously, so I make a point to never break my agreements with them. And oh, I need to choose a name for you, Nicola."

"Wait, what?" the others asked in surprise. "Isn't the name Nicola?"

"It's just a generic name," Lucy explained to them and then began thinking of a name. "Hmmmm...I got it."

She signalled her hands in a motion to the spirit. "Come here, Plue!"

'Plue' obeyed and wobbled forward. The others asked, "Plue?"

"Sounds cute, doesn't it?" Lucy smiled and hugged Plue. They began making various remarks.

"I think he hates it..."

"Sounds like someone spitting..."

"Awkward name."

"All not true," Lucy defended. Happy then wondered, "Plue's a dog constellation, but doesn't bark? Strange and weird."

"So?" Lucy asked, unamused. "You're a cat and you'd don't meow like one."

Plue began to shake wildly. Lucy asked, "Huh? Plue, what's the matter?"

"Good idea, Plue!" Natsu yelled. "Well said!"

"You're communicating?" the others asked in shock. Natsu then declared, "All right! It's decided! We'll all team up!"

"Teaming up?" Lucy, Shotaro, Phillip, and Eiji asked. Gentaro replied. "What, you people don't know? It's obvious."

"Gen-chan here is right," Happy agreed. "All people in the guild are comrades, but those who are in especially good terms get together to form teams. If a job or mission is too much for just one person, doing it together makes it a cinch."

Lucy nodded, "I like this! Sounds interesting!"

"I'm cool with it," Shotaro confirmed.

"Me too," Phillip said.

"Me three," Eiji smiled.

"Me four." Gentaro said. "This is a good way to get along."

"All right!" Natsu exclaimed. "We all have an agreement! Okay, let's get right to work!"

"In fact, I've decided a job we all could do.", he added and took out a mission poster.

"That was fast." Phillip remarked. Lucy replied. "Natsu, you are so impatient! Let me see."

She began reading off the paper. "Shirotsume Town, eh? Get a book. Get 200,000 jew-Wait, no way! 200,000 jewels for just taking a single book from a mansion owned by some guy named Duke Everlue?"

"That seems to be a lotta money!" Gentaro commented. "Sure worth the cash."

"Good deal, right?" Natsu slyly replied. However, Shotaro wasn't sure and began thinking to himself about possibilities as he drank the tea of his cup. "200,000 for just getting a book? It seems unbelievable to do such a small job and get paid so much. Perhaps there's a catch of some sort."

"Hold on," Lucy said and continued reading. "Note: the man is a dirty, perverted man currently seeking to...hire a blonde-haired maid?"

Gentaro's eyes widened as he heard. Eiji looked at the paper to make sure he didn't hear it wrong. Shotaro spitted out his tea upon setting his ears on what Lucy said. "Wait a second...that's really dirty, Natsu."

"Lucy happens to have blonde hair," Natsu remarked to Happy who replied with an "Aye. Let's have her sneak in dressed as a maid."

Lucy looked at them in horror. "You planned this from the very start...I'VE BEEN HAD!"

Natsu began abusing Lucy's past words. "Celestial Mages always take their agreements seriously, they say? That's mature of them."

"YOU'VE TRICKED ME!" Lucy screamed. Natsu then plotted something else. "Alright, let's start rehearsing for this thing."

* * *

><p>Back in the Fairy Tail tavern...<p>

"Huh, did someone already take that 200,000 jewel job for stealing a book?" Levy asked, noticing a mission missing from the request board. Mirajane replied, "Yes. Natsu did and said he was going to ask the other newcomers to help him with it."

Levy and her fellow team members, Jet and Droy sighed. "Aw, and I was considering taking it, too..."

Master spoke out, "It might be for the best that you didn't go to that mission, Levy."

Levy asked, "Master?"

"I just received word from the client," Master Makarov revealed. Mirajane asked, "Did he cancel the mission?"

"No," Master replied. "He said...he was going to raise the reward to 2,000,000 (two million) jewels."

This was a true shock. Levy asked, "Two million jewels? Ten times as much for just one book?"

"That's the kind of reward you would get for defeating monsters!" Jet pointed out. The three began talking amongst themselves, regretting not accepting the job earlier.

Gray overheard as he was drinking and murmured, "Things are getting interesting, now."

* * *

><p>To compensate for the previous chapter, this has been posted. A team has been formed and are now accepting a strange job. Two million for just a single paper-book? Something's off. Stay tuned for next chapter. Review would be nice, thanks.<p> 


	8. CH08:Invading the Mansion

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Rider:** ** 壮大な物語**

**Chapter 8: Invading the Mansion**

There was no other way of getting to the mansion other than vehicle travel. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were sitting in a carriage attached via rope and being pulled by the RevolGarry piloted by Double (Xtreme) with OOO and Fourze riding their cycles: Massigler and Ride Vendor. While the intention was to get to the mansion as fast as possible, this made things very uncomfortable with Natsu, who was in a middle of his motion sickness. Lucy took advantage and decided to slyly tease him (for tricking her into doing this mission). she asked, "Enjoying the ride, Master?"

Natsu looked up and replied weakly, "You're the maid from hell..."

"I'm suppose to be the master!" Happy whined, attempting to correct them. Lucy frowned, "Oh shut up, cat!"

Lucy then turned her attention to something else, "Anyway, Natsu..."

"Yeah?" Natsu asked sickly (gurp). Lucy then proceeded to talk. "What made you think we all should team up?"

"Well," Natsu tried to explain. "You're a nice person. Gentaro is sociable. Eiji is alright. Shotaro and Phillip seem to act cool. Guess we could form a good team together. You all joined Fairy Tail at the same time, too. Though, you are kind of weird, Lucy."

Lucy glared at him before thinking about the mission. "Anyway, since this is our (not counting you and Happy) first job, I'll be going all out. Wonder if the other three got the same idea."

Happy stopped what he was doing, which happened to be eating a fish. "Uh, Lucy? I thought you didn't like this job."

"I dealing with a dirty old man," Lucy said. "Believe it or not, I'll confident that my feminine charms will get it done."

She smiled, and Happy commented, "I wouldn't know, I'm a cat..."

Lucy then talked about the money division of 200,000 jewels. "Just to let all of you guys know, we're splitting the money 80-3-3-3-3-3-3, since you guys aren't doing anything!"

"I heard that!" Double (Shotaro's side) yelled from his RevolGarry across to the carriage. "We're all getting an equal share, blondie!"

"Lucy, you only want 3% of the money?" Happy asked, frustrating Lucy and causing to yell, "I'm the 80%!"

"I also heard that!" Double once again cried. "We're all getting 15%!"

"As if!" Lucy countered back.

* * *

><p>Later, at Shirotsume Town...<p>

Natsu walked with the others, still haven't recovered from motion sickness. "Ugh, I'm never riding a carriage again."

"You always say that," Happy replied. Natsu also got hungry, leading to him suggesting, "Hey, let's get some food first."

Lucy then got curious, "Hey Natsu, why don't you simply eat your own fire?"

Natsu gave a discouraged look at Lucy, "That's cruel. Would you eat Plue or your cow spirit?"

"Of course I wouldn't!" Lucy replied without question. Natsu then added, "It's like that. Same logic."

"So you're saying you can't eat your own fire?" Lucy asked to be sure. "Geez."

"If you're that hungry," Fourze suggested and took out his #20 Astro Switch, Fire. "We'll just give you some. All three of us got fire-related abilities too."

Double took out his Heat Memory before Phillip's side of Double began to speak. "My Heat Memory could generate flames for you to consume. After all, you did have a taste of it before."

Natsu remembered the time at Hargeon where Double boosted his strength. He shook his head, "Shotaro or Phillip, whichever, your flames taste weird. I don't really like it."

OOO took out his Taka, Kujaku, and Condor core medals out and displayed them to Natsu. "I can generate some flames to an extent with these."

Natsu once again shook his head. "All these things you three are taking out give off some strange fire. No thanks. So you guys control various elements?"

"Well, sure we do to a limit," Fourze confirmed. Double and OOO nodded, causing Natsu to wonder if the three are stronger than they look. Eventually, after a minute of walking, they happened to past by a restaurant, which Natsu immediately pointed at and call to the others, "Hey, let's eat here!"

"Come to think of it, we three haven't even ate in a while." Fourze replied and he along with Double and OOO un-transformed back to their regular selves and followed the Dragon Slayer. The Celestial mage said to Natsu and Happy, "Go ahead, you guys can eat." and went off of her own. Natsu sighed, "Aw, eating together is more fun."

"Aye," Happy agreed. The others just went in and began ordering various kind of food, ranging from small dishes to large plates. While the four riders were eating in a formal manner, Natsu and Happy were having their own feast, wildly swallowing and gulping down and food they had, much to the riders' dismay. Shotaro then scolded them, "Oy, easy on your buffet! We're also eating here!"

Natsu continued eating, "Sorry, but we can't help ourselves."

He then said, "Hey, let's save the greasy ones for Lucy."

"Yeah, she seems to like those type," Happy remarked. The group continued eating until they heard Lucy's voice, "Since when did I like grease?"

They six looked up and were surprised by what they saw. "Lu...cy? What the?"

"I guess I really do look good in everything," Lucy commented. The group were stunned more from shock now. Lucy then began to act like a maid, "Are you finished with your meal, master?"

"Didn't think she would go this far..." Gentaro muttered. Happy and Natsu began whispering amongst themselves. Happy asked, "What do we do now? We were joking around, but she's taking it seriously."

"It's too late to tell her it's a joke now," Natsu replied. "Let's just go with it."

"I can hear you two," Lucy gritted.

They finished up and headed to their client's home to get more details about the job.

* * *

><p>Later, at a large house...<p>

A man greeted them, "I am Kaby Melon. I posted this job."

Happy blurted out, "Melon?"

"That's a tasty sounding name!" Natsu commented, with Shotaro sighing at their blunt remarks. Lucy replied to the two, "Stop it, that's rude!"

Kaby merely chuckled and assured them, "Don't worry about it. I get that a lot."

Lucy thought about the man's name. 'That name...I think I've heard that somewhere before...'

"So, let's get down to buisness," Kaby said and began to explain the details. "I want you to destroy-or burn-a book in Duke Everlue's possession called Daybreak."

"Burn, eh?" Natsu asked. "We can burn down his entire mansion too, if you want!"

The four riders rolled their eyes and Lucy warned, "Don't. We'd go straight to jail if we did that. Anyway, mind that we ask why you want that book destroyed?"

"She has a point," Gentaro said. "Why pay us so much to get rid of one measly book?"

"Why do you guys care?" Natsu asked. "It's for 200,000 so let's just do it."

"Actually no," Kaby pointed out. "It's two million jewels."

The group couldn't believe their ears. "Two million?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Gentaro halted. "Two million? As in 2,000,000?"

"Oh, you people didn't know?" Kaby asked. The news was so stunning and unexpected that it completely clouded Natsu's and Happy's thinking. The dragon slayer said to himself, "Two million split between six people...I CAN'T CALCULATE IT!"

"It's simple, Natsu!" Happy assured. "I get a million, you get a million, and everybody else gets the rest!"

"You're so smart, Happy!" Natsu complimented. Happy replied. "Aye!"

"There is nothing left, you idiots!" Lucy, Shotaro, Eiji, Gentaro, and Phillip yelled at them. Everybody then focused their attention back to Kaby, and Lucy asked, "But, why must we destroy this book?"

Kaby gripped his hands together tightly. "I just want that book destroyed...I cannot allow it to exist."

"That doesn't seem enough for a reason," Shotaro called to him. "Even if you wanted that book torn to shreds, you wouldn't pay us two million for this job. Are you hiding something?"

Natsu then blurted out, "All right! I'm all fired up now!"

He grabbed Lucy and busted out full speed, intending to get the mission done as fast as possible. "C'mon, guys!"

The four still in the house with Kaby and his wife followed, but Shotaro walked slowly rather than in a rush. "You still haven't answered my question, sir."

"That book is mistake to the world," Kaby replied. "It is a book that should never have been written in the first place. That is why I want it destroyed and erased from history."

Shotaro, as a detective, wanted to know more, but with the others already too far, he decided to let it be and left the house to join the others. Back inside the large house, Kaby began muttering to himself, "Daybreak..."

"That book has to be eradicated for his sake..."

As the Fairy Tail members headed off, a figure in an alleyway kept his eye on them. The Libra Zodiarts took out a Zodiarts Switch and focused his glance on where they were heading. "Duke Everlue, huh?"

* * *

><p>At the mansion...<p>

It wasn't that difficult to find the mansion mainly because it was up a hill and large enough to see with a naked eye. It was well built and appeared to look grand and luxurious, from top to bottom. Although, the building was painted with a slight shade of pink, a strange color to be on the walls of this home. The group arrived to the small gate, and Lucy approached it slowly and said, "Uh hello? I'm here for the maid position! Is anyone home?"

Lucy began thinking, 'Get a dirty man to like me, burn some book, then get two million. Piece of cake.'

"Don't screw up," Natsu said. Happy then added, "Good Luck."

Lucy continued to wait, when suddenly she heard a rumbling, and behind her the ground started cracking. It then burst and a large silhouette of a figure zipped from the hole before coming back down and causing the ground to shake as it landed. It was a big, fat, and not to mention ugly, grotesque woman in a maid gown. "Applying for the maid position," it/she asked with a booming voice, much to Lucy's horror. The blondie stuttered, 'Y-y-yes!"

The big maid then called out, "Master! We have an applicant for a maid position!" and again the ground began to shake, and another figure abielt smaller blasted out, yelling "Boyoyo!" before coming back down. He then asked, "Did you call me?"

"Yikes!" Lucy squeaked before regaining her composure. The man began to observe, "Let's see here..."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Lucy said in a sweet voice, and began to do a small pose, hopefully to attract the ugly man that is known as Duke Everlue to hire her. He continued staring at her, his ugly gazing began giving Lucy goosebumps. Alas, the man finally looked away and came up with a decision, "No thanks. Get lost, ugly."

"Ugly?" Gentaro asked, surprised. "What is he thinking? Does he have any sense of beauty?"

"Shh," Natsu shushed him. Lucy was shocked by the words, with the ugly maid picking her up from the ground and said, "You heard him. Get out of here, ugly."

The words once again stabbed Lucy with shock and disbelief. Duke then stated, "Listen, elite men like me..."

Four maids erupted from the ground, all which are disfigured and having and equally ugly appearance. Duke finished his sentence, "...can only be surrounded by beautiful girls."

The sight was a bit too horrifying, more than Shotaro, Gentaro, and Eiji (surprisingly Phillip doesn't even care) could handled. The three felt like gagging, with Shotaro replying to Gentaro, "There's the answer to your question."

The only person more disturbed than them was Lucy herself. When the maids and Duke left her at the entrance and went back into the mansion, she sat down next to a tree and silently sobbed. Natsu approached and sighed, "Man, you are useless."

"It's not me! That Everlue guy's got a weird sense of beauty!" Lucy shrieked, trying to defend herself. Happy merely replied, "That's an excuse."

"Neko (cat), are you blind?" Shotaro asked. "It's obvious that this Duke Everlue has problems with his head."

"This sucks!" Lucy whined. Out of options at this point, Natsu gripped his fist and cracked hsi knuckles. "Alright fine, we'll just have to switch to plan T."

Lucy immediately stood up, now more pissed than depressed. "Yeah...! That old man is gonna pay for what he said!"

"Uh, plan T?" the four riders asked. Happy explained to them, "T stands for 'take by storm'."

"So you're telling us to barge in like that?" Eiji asked. They began discussing while going back to the entrance, but a lacrima ball levitating above them were eavesdropping and transmitting a visual view of them to inside the mansion. The one who eyes on them was Duke Everlue himself. He muttered, "Heh, some more wizards? They just never learn..."

He had the magic orb zoom closer to the symbol on Lucy's hand, "This time they're from Fairy Tail, huh? Six of them?" He grinned evilly and took out a Zodiarts Switch. "It was a good thing this strange warned me and gave me this thing..."

Back to the others, they have already reached the roof of the building, with Natsu reluctantly melting a glass panel of a window. After Happy transported everyone, Natsu complained, "Man, we're suppose to storm the place and take the book by force. Not sneak around like thieves."

"Your comment if ironic," Shotaro murmured. "Technically we are thieves for trying to take that book."

"Why can't we just charge in?" Natsu suggested. Lucy said. "Forget it. We don't want to get the army involved like the last time in Hargeon!"

"What?" Natsu argued. "You said he was gonna pay."

"Yes, he's gonna pay alright," Lucy assured to him and she thought of something. "While we're here, I'm totally gonna hide his shoes or something like that."

Everyone sighed, and the riders placed on their driver belts in the case they needed to transform. They entered through the entrance made by Natsu and began observing their surroundings. Lucy wondered, "What is this? A storage room or some sort?"

"Looks like it," Phillip agreed. "This Duke Everlue has been collecting various things. They are seem to be artifacts of almost any kin-"

"RAWR!" Happy popped out, wearing a skull mask, scaring Lucy to her knees and Phillip to lean back to a wall. Happy then looked at Natsu. "Look, look, look, Natsu."

Natsu smiled. "Looks good on you, Happy."

They exited the room and proceeded downstairs to the main lobby. The mansion was indeed large and all of them had to open the rooms to check if the book was there. They constantly moved around, sneaking around walls and corners to a point that Natsu was beginning to feel annoyed, "Wait, we gotta go through every room in this place?"

"Obviously." Lucy replied firmly. Natsu then had another suggestion, "Wouldn't it be quicker to catch someone and ask 'em where the book is?"

"Not an idea," Lucy said. "We have to get the job done without being spotted. Besides, sneaking around is cool! We're like ninjas!"

Natsu froze, before he began daydreaming. "N-ninjas..."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "There he goes again, focusing on something weird..."

The floor then began to shake and erupt. The four ugly maids from before once again showed up, this time with ordinary household items as weapons and they wre leaded by the large, fat, women (what else can I call this thing?). "Intruders detected! They must be disposed of!"

"They found us!" Lucy screamed. Shotaro replied, "Obviously!"

He slid his Double Driver and (along with Phllip) yelled "Henshin!", causing to slip into a 'W' shape. A large gust of wind began to form around him and the driver belt announced:

_**'CYCLONE! JOKER!'**_

A small tag-song played out and the wind forced away the maids (with them screaming as they pushed away by the wind) before disappearing. Double in his CycloneJoker form stood in place and posed. "_Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero _(Now count up your sins)_!_"

"Count your own, as you have committed the sin of attacking women!" Virgo countered and leaped in the air. "**_Flying Virgo Attack!_**"

She stretched herself and came down. Double, not having enough time to dodge, was only able to let out an "Oh shi-" before getting flattened by the giant maid's weight. The others cried, "Shotaro!"

They were about to run to help Double when they noticed Phillip in the ground, unconscious. Lucy asked, "Phillip? What the heck happened?"

Gentaro and Eiji picked up the unconscious young man. Gentaro then explained, "It's like that. whenever Shotaro henshins without the Xtreme Memory, Phillip just drops like that because only his mind is fused with Shotaro to form Kamen Rider Double, not his body."

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked. "Memory? Mind? Kamen Rider?"

Gentaro gave himself a facepalm. "Guess I spoke too much again."

Natsu continued and rushed to Double's help, lifting Virgo off the ground and threw her away before throwing a firey kick to maximize damage whle yelling, "Ninja!" Virgo crashed to the ground below and Natsu struck a ninjutsu pose, his scarf forming an impromptu ninja mask. "We cannot allow ourselves to be discovered! Nin-nin!"

"Nin-nin!" Happy copied. Lucy just frowned. Just when they were about to continue, three Dustards did several flips and revealed themselves to the Fairy Tail members, much to Gentaro's and Eiji's shock. "Zodiart Dustards? What are they doing here?"

Natsu was unafraid, but rather motivated. "A fight between shinobis? I accept, nin-nin!"

Gentaro and Eiji immediately initiated their transformations.

_**'3...2...1...'**_

_**'TAKA! TORA! BATTA!'**_

"Henshin!" both yelled. As two tech-rings appeared above and below Gentaro, shooting out whtie smoke and infusing Gentaro and transforming him into Fourze, Eiji's O scanner sang:

**_'TA-TO-BA! Tatoba. TA-TO-BA!'_**

Various colored medals orbited around him and created his armor before disappearing. Fourze yelled, "UCHU KITAAA (Space is here!)-" He stopped midsentence when he saw Natsu dusting himself off and resuming a ninja pose, with the three Dustards lay on the ground wasted and bruised before disappearing. "Woah...Natsu's quick."

"One more reason to add to the fact that our henshins take too long," OOO murmured. Natsu cried, "Too easy, nin-nin!"

"He's really motivated now," Lucy sighed again. They left the lobby and entered another room. Unlike the others, this was a library of some sort. Several selves were aligned together, each filled with stacks of books. It was apparent the book 'Daybreak' was here. Natsu commented, "Woah, many books indeed!"

"Yes, indeed!" Happy copied. Lucy looked around and said, "Wow. This man's more of a book collector than one would've guessed."

"Reminds me of my Gaia Library," Double (Phillip's side) sighed, feeling nostalgic. Natsu dropped the ninja persona and exclaimed. "Alright, let's get looking!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered. They began a group effort of searching for the book. While Lucy, Double, OOO, and Fourze were genuinely helping out and desperately trying to find the book; Natsu and Happy were searching at random, picking out any book they found interesting. Natsu found porno of some sort while Happy found a fish encyclopedia. Natsu then found some sort of golden book and picked it out declaring, "Check this out, I found a golden book!"

"Oy, fire boy!" Double (Shotaro's side) called. "Focus wouldcha?"

"C'mon guys!" Lucy exclaimed. "Stop fooling around and actually search diligently, alrigh-? Huh!"

The reason for her stopped statement was on closer inspection, the golden was what they were all looking for. Everyone was completely surprised how they already found it.

"Daybreak!" Fourze read. "This is it!"

"Daybreak!" Lucy yelled. "Two million jewels, just like that!"

Natsu's hand lit on fire. "Alright, let's burn this thing and get it over with!"

Before he could even touch the book, Lucy took it away. "Hold one a second! This book...it's written by Kemu Zaleon!" She continued looking at it, but no one seemed to know the name. Natsu asked. "Kemu Zaleon?"

"He's a mage who writes novels!" Lucy explained. "I'm a huge fan of him."

Double decided to put pieces of the mission together. "So this Melon guy asks for us to destroy the work of some writer. According to your tone, this Kemu guy is famous?"

"He is!" Lucy confirmed. "Probably one of the best writers yet!"

"Strange..." Double muttered. "Destruction of a book written by some famous guy. Specifically this. Maybe there's some sort of connection..."

Lucy's eyes began to twinkle. "I thought I've read all of Zaleon's books, but I guess this must've been an unpublished work!"

"Whatever," Natsu said, uncaring. "Let's just burn it."

Lucy looked at Natsu in shock. "Are you crazy? This is a piece of culture! We can't burn it!"

"You're abandoning the job," Happy grimly stated. Lucy defended, "I just said I was a huge fan!"

"And now you're talking back," Happy again grimly stated. Fourze and OOO could only watch as Natsu and Happy advanced towards Lucy, the two million jewels apparently stuck in their heads. Lucy attempted to convince them, "C'mon you two. Let's just say we burned it and I'll keep it..."

"I don't like lying," Natsu replied, unchanged followed by Happy's "aye". Double attempted to help out Lucy. "Oy c'mon you two. That book is evidence of a deeper meaning. We have to keep it!"

"Not a chance," Natsu replied, again unchanged. Just when they were about to close in, they heard a familiar voice say, "Ah, I see."

The ground broke and Duke Everlue erupted from the hole and yelled, "So you lowlifes are after Daybreak, huh?"

* * *

><p>A strange job. Duke with a Zodiart's switch. Daybreak? What's going on? Find out in the next two chapters!<p> 


	9. CH09:Vanish Brothers

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Rider:** **壮大な物語**

**Chapter 9: Vanish Brothers**

The ground broke and Duke Everlue erupted from the hole and yelled, "So you lowlifes are after Daybreak, huh? Boyoyoyoyo!"

Natsu grunted and glared at Lucy. "See? You just had to dawdle there!"

Lucy apologized. "S-s-sorry."

"Doesn't matter," Fourze said.

"How do the floors in this mansion work?" Happy asked bluntly, since Everlue and his maids were always drilling through the ground and appearing. The Fairy Tail members took a defensive stance, preparing to take anything Everlue throws at them. He then chuckled, "I wondered what you mages were eagerly looking for, but I never imagined it was that crummy book."

Lucy remembered about the reward of destroying the book and tried to match it with Everlue's insult. Both added up and it seemed strange that both the client and the owner would dislike the book. Lucy thought of an idea and asked, "Oh, can I keep it then?"

"Hell no!" Everlue immediately rejected. "What's mine is mine?"

"Cheapstake," Lucy muttered. Everlue then muttered back, "Shut up, ugly."

The insult from when their first attempt to infiltrate once again struck her in shock. On the other hand, Natsu was growing impatient and fire erupted from his palms. "It's not his if we burn it, though."

"No!" Lucy whined. "Absolutely not!"

Natsu started to lose his temper. "Lucy! This is a job!"

The blonde mage didn't care and slumped down. She opened up the book and said to the others, "Well, at least let me read it."

Her decision stunned the others into crying out, "Right here?"

Everlue glared at them. "I've had enough! I'll teach you for messing with me and my books! Vanish Brothers!" The second he called out the name, a bookshelf opened up and revealed a dark corridor. Standing in front of the entrance were two tall figures. Upon closer inspection, one was bald, wore a white monk-like robe, and was carrying an oversized frying pan. The other had slightly spikey hair with a orange headband, blue shirt and white pants, and was rather muscular. The monk greeted, "Good afternoon."

"Those brats are Fairy Tail mages?" the other asked. "Mom would be shocked."

"Who are you calling brats?" Fourze yelled. Happy noticed somethig else. "Their emblem. The Southern Wolves mercenary guild!"

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "So you hired those guys?"

"Boyoyoyo!" Everlue replied. "The Southern Wolves are always hungry! Prepare yourselves."

Lucy got up and told the others, "Guys, buy me a little time! I think there's a secret to this book!"

"Alright!" Natsu nodded. Lucy quickly left the room and locked the door behind her. Everlue happened to unfortunately hear. "A secret? I must have not noticed it. Could there be a hidden treasure map or something else?"

A magical seal appeared below him and he began sinking into the ground. "I'll get the girl. Exterminate them, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" the mercenaries complied. Double then turned to OOO. "Eiji, go after him and back blondie up."

"Me again?" OOO pointed to himself. He sighed and placed two yello-colored medals into his OOO driver before scanning them.

_**'LION! TORA! CHEETAH!'**_

Gold medals began flying around him before smashing into his armor and changing form.

_**'LATORARTAH! LATORAR-TAH!'**_

"Happy, go with him," Natsu ordered. The blue cat argued. "I can help you fight." The fire dragon slayer shook his head. "Don't worry. Me and those two can take on these guys. Now go." He twisted his arm and made a cracking sound. Taking on his Latorartah combo, OOO said to Happy, "C'mon, neko-chan." and grabbed Happy, before he sped off in a blur and out of the room. Fourze, Natsu, and Double took on a fighting stance. One of the mercenaries asked, "So only you three are going to fight us? Don't make me tell mama on ya!"

"Be calm," the other said to him. Fourze looked at the two. "You both can cry to your mommy once when we take you guys down."

"Come on, fire mage and your two friends." the figure taunted them calmly. Natsu was slightly surprised and asked, "How do you know?"

"When you used fire to beat Virgo," the figure replied. "There was no doubt you are a fire-type mage."

"I still have a hard time believing that was Virgo," Fourze muttered. Double only nodded to him. Natsu grinned and lit his hands once again on fire. "So you guys ready to do this? Bring it!"

"Let's settle this three-on-two!" Fourze cried. Double posed, "Count up your sins!"

All three charged forward, all throwing a straight punch at them. Just when they were in reach, however, the monk-like figure revealed his oversized frying-pan and parried all of their attacks at once. While Fourze and Double bounced back, Natsu's fire was absorbed by the frying pan. The monk revealed, "Fighting fire mages is my specialty."

Natsu was then flung away and the other mercenary leaped into the air and spun around, doing a roundhouse kick, easily knocking two Kamen Riders out of the room. "Gah!" Natsu attempted to attack him, but the other figure threw his frying pan at him and the fire mage was too swatted out of the room. All three ended up landing on Duke Everlue's golden statue. The three got back up to the feet and heard the figure explain, "You might be from Fairy Tail, but you people are still only mages. All of you are no match for professional mercenaries."

As Fourze and Natsu shrugged off their minor injuries, Double grunted out a "tch" sound and looked at them, the mercenary word reminding him of Kamen Rider Eternal. "Pretty big words for people like you. Professional mercenaries? That's bullshit."

This shocked the two as they have almost never heard of anyone who would even talk back at them. "Brother, he's mocking us." The other monk-like mercenary was unamused nor affected by Double's words and asked, "Do you know what's a mage's weakness?"

Natsu suddenly freaked and asked, "You mean r-r-riding in vehicles?" The others simply sweatdropped and the mercenary murmured, "I can only assume that's a personal issue you have..." He prepared a stance and then corrected him. "Their weakness is...their body." He leaped into the air and swung down his oversized frying pan at them. Double whistled and the Xtreme Memory's bird cry was heard. The memory absorbed Phillip's body and flew to Double before attaching into his driver belt. It happened to be the same time the frying pan went down on them, and Double reflexively blocked it with his arms. "Some of us here are rather different mages. You'll be dissapointed that we don't have such weaknesses."

The memory cried out:

_**'XTREME!'**_

Binary digits exploded out of Double and within a matter of seconds, Double was now in his (their) green, white, and black ClycloneJokerXtreme form. The mercenary lifted his pan and swung horizontally, forcing the three (four) Fairy Tail members to dodge. The monk said, "Mastering magic requires great mental training." They were in the air when the other mercenary jumped and threw a fist, hitting all of them. "Which leads you mages lacking physical training!"

They landed on the floor below and the monk mercenary said, "We train our bodies daily, which means..." and the other finished the sentence. "...you guys are no match for our strength and speed."

Natsu was indifferent and sarcastically stated. "Oh, so scary. When are you two going to get serious?"

Fourze joined the taunting. "You two look pretty meek compared to us."

Double finished it off. "The title "professional mercenaries" doesn't suit you fools."

The two were starting to get tired of their blubbering. One of them suggested, "Brother, our combination technique!" The other replied, "Alright!" and placed his frying pan forward and the other stood on it and took a fighting stance. Both yelled out, "_**Tenchi Shometsu Satsubou (Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack)**_!"

The three prepared themselves. "Bring it on!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, under the mansion and in the sewers...<p>

Lucy was sitting down, leaning on a wall and now wearing a special type of glasses using reading magic to quickly skim through the book's contents. As she continued reading, she said to herself. "No way. I can't believe this book holds such a secret!" Her reading was suddenly halted when she heard rumbling and Everlue appeared behind her through the wall and grabbed her wrists. "Agh."

"Now, what did you find?" Everlue asked. "Tell me the secret of that book!"

Lucy refused and gritted, "Y-you're pathetic! You're an enemy of literature!"

* * *

><p>Back to the others...<p>

The monk brother flinged the pan up and the brother on it was propelled in the air. It caught the three's attention, but it was a mistake. Taking advantage of their surprise reactions, he moved at tremendous speed and flung his pan rapidly, throwing Natsu, Fourze, and Double off their feet. "Face the heaven...and I'll be on the earth!" The three landed roughly and tried to get up, only for them to get quickly stomped down by the other mercenary. "Face the earth...and I'll be in the heaven!"

The impact caused to the ground to break uner them and smoke to rise from the crater. The duo returned to their stances and watched the ruins. "This is the Vanish Brother's _hissatsu waza-Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack_." The other added, "No one has ever survived this attack..."

"No one has survived what now?" Natsu called out and the smoke cleared up, revealing the three Fairy Tail members, relatively unscathed and still standing, much to the Vanish Brothers' shock. "No way!"

Natsu clenched his fists and lined them up to his mouth. "This will blow you away: _**Karyu no Hoko**!_" and streams of fire shot out at the brothers' direction. The fire raced towards them, and the Vanish Brothers smiled. "Alright! Fire magic!"

The other declared, "They're done for now!" and placed the frying pan in front of the flames. "**_Flame Cooking_**! This technique absorbs flames, transforms it, and then blows it back..." It absorbed the fire and suddenly shot back at Natsu and the others. It smashed into them and brilliant flames erupted from the area, much to the brothers delight.

"Roasted fairies."

"Goodbye."

The victory was cut short when they saw the fire disappear and later revealing to be eaten by Natsu, greatly turning their attack from a proud win to a horrifying turnabout. "I-I-Impossible!"

Natsu punched his fists together and leaped into the air. "Didn't you hear me? I'll blow you away: _**Karyu no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)**_!" He swung his arms around and flames slammed together and at the Vanish Brothers. To make things worst for them, Fourze and Double jumped into the flames and used it as a boost. They took a kick position, with Double pushing and pulling his (their) Xtreme Memory close and open and Fourze activating his Rocket and Drill switches and pushing the lever on his driver belt.

_**'XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!'**_

_**'ROCKETTO! DORIRU! LIMIT BREAK!'**_

"_**Double Rider Flame Kick!**_" the two riders yelled together and collided into the Vanish Brothers, and causing a large explosion, destroying the main lobby of the mansion and some of the windows. The heat could be felt a mile away and some of the townspeople looked at the trail of smoke coming from the distance, wondering what was happening. Once the fire and debris cleared off, the Vanish Brothers were heavily burnt and brusied, muttering unintelligible words and sentences. Fourze, Natsu, and Double looked around, with the fire mage saying. "Whoops, guess we went a bit overboard."

"Yeah, no kidding." Fourze agreed.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not having posted a chapter in a while. Was busy. Well, enter this chappy. The Vanish Brothers have been defeated. Now they must all deal with Everlue.<p> 


	10. CH10:Orion Zodiarts? Cancer vs Cancer?

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders:** **壮大な物語**

**Chapter 10: Orion Zodiarts? Cancer vs Cancer?**

"Yeah, no kidding." Fourze agreed with Natsu. The fire mage turned around and stated to the others, "Yeesh. Well, we better go find Lucy...wherever she went." The trio left the destroyed lobby, completely unaware that Virgo's eyes opened and glowed evilly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the underground sewers...<p>

"Me, an enemy of literature?" Everlue angrily asked. "How dare you say that to someone as prestigious and cultured as I am?"

"Yeah, sure." Lucy gritted with sarcasm, still being held at the wrists by him and unable to escape. "Someone who loves collecting creepy maids is really cultured!"

"You will not deride my beautiful blonde-haired maids, Everlue declared and further twisted her arms, causing Lucy to grunt out in pain. He then took a further look at the book "Daybreak", which was still in her hands. "So, is this book a treasure map? Does it show where it is hidden? What kind of secret is in this wretched book!" and he further twisted Lucy's arms. "Tell me of I will snap your arms off!"

Lucy replied by sticking her tongue out at him, causing the short man to mutter, "Boyo!" and even further twist her arms. Everlue then taunted, "Don't push your luck, girl! I had Kemu Zaleon write this book! It belongs to me! So it's secrets also belong to me!"

Lucy continued to endure, refusing to ever let her mouth open even if it costed her arms. Suddenly, she felt the grip loosen followed by Everlue crying out in pain. Surprised, she turned around and saw OOO, now in yellow and black, along with Happy with their arms straightened out. It was apparent they both punched Everlue away from her. "Eiji! Happy! Nice punch!"

OOO nodded while Happy smirked and fly around, only for his wings to disappear and fall into the sewer waters. Everlue got back up to his feet and grunted. "Curse you two. What exactly are you?"

"I'm Happy," the blue cat attempted to introduce, but his sentence was distorted by the water in his mouth. Lucy suggested, "Uh, just get out of there will you?"

Happy attempted to reply, "It feels nice."

"That's sewage you know," Lucy murmured in frustration. Everlue then glared at the other figure. OOO took a cautious stance and replied, "OOO. Kamen Rider OOO."

"Again with the alter-ego," Lucy murmured again. She then took out one of her celestial keys and pointed it at Everlue and proudly said, "The tables have turned! If you give us this book, I might consider leaving you alone. I'd rather, at least, like one punch, though." Everlue wasn't afraid of her taunting and replied, "Boyoyo! Celestial magic, huh? Still for a literature-loving girl, your vocabulary needs some work. You only say the "tables have turned" when the inferior side has gained the advantage. A single cat and a pathetic fool in some costume as backup won't help you against my Diver magic! Boyoyoyo!"

With that, he drilled and sunk underground, causing Happy to ask. "That was magic? So Everlue's a mage, too?" Lucy was about to reply when the ground next to her shook and Everlue shot out at her. Instinctively, she sidestepped and saw how close she was about to caught within Everlue's grasp. The short man rammed into a wall and disappeared, only to once again show, this time bursting out and almost landing a direct on OOO, had he not dodged. He and Lucy would soon find themselves jumping up and down, and left and right in a desperate attempt to dodge Everlue's fast attacks. Lucy then attempted to find a distraction and yelled out, "It's all in this book! It's an awful adventure story about a character named Everlue!"

Happy and OOO stopped for a short while and asked, "Are you serious?"

Everlue, however, defended himself and argued, "My being the main character is wonderful! But the story is completely crap!" He dove down and once again began drilling his way through the ground and popping out from various places in an attempt to smack into Lucy. The celestial mage merely dodged, with Everlue continued speaking. "I can't believe Kemu Zaleon would write such trash!" and finally popped up in front of her. "It is inexcusable!"

Lucy did a backflip and narrowly avoided him. She jumped again, when she saw Everlue attempt to attack from below. He then drilled into the roof when he failed to uppercut her. Lucy then countered, "How can you act so high and mighty? You forced Zaleon to write it!"

Everlue replied harshly. "I'm not acting. I am high and mighty! I gave him tremendous honor of writing that book for me!"

Lucy felt disgusted at his sentence and angrily asked. "Honor? You blackmailed him to do it!"

"Blackmail?" Happy asked. Everlue then popped out and replied. "So what? It was his fault for refusing to write it."

Lucy then narrowed her and demanded, "What are you talking about?" Everlue chuckled and slowly dived out to reveal himself and began to explain. "I told him to write a book with me as the main character, but that fool told me 'no'! So I told him I'd revoke his entire family's citizenship if he didn't!"

Happy realized something and then blurted out, "Then they wouldn't be able to join any merchant or craftsmen guilds! You're that influential?"

Everlue dove down into the floor again. "I told you, I'm high and mighty!" and drilled towards them. Lucy and Happy didn't have time to react, when a sudden gold blur flashed by and dragged them out of harm's way. OOO stopped moving and settled down the two, with Everlue diving out and yelled, "In the end, he finally wrote it!" He then continued on talking, "But I was still angry that he refused me at first, so I had him write in a prison cell! Boyoyo! He was always going on about being a great writer and literary legend, but I easily demolished his sense of pride!"

"Over for just one book?" OOO asked, shocked by the man's evil nature. He took out his center yellow medal, Tora, and replaced it with his silver Gorilla medal and scanned it as Everlue replied. "Losing his pride was his problem! Boyoyo!"

_**'LION! GORILLA! CHEETAH!'**_

OOO's chest armor and arms were replaced with silver and black. He and the others resumed dodging as Everlue struck again with more force and speed. Lucy asked, "How could you stoop so low for your own greed? Do you even understand how he must've felt for being locked in a cell for three years?" They continued running when OOO stopped dead, tired and losing his patience with Everlue's constant movements. He clenched his fists and slammed them into the ground with raw force, creating a shockwave. The ground quaked for a few seconds and Everlue was finally expelled from it. He landed, unharmed, and said to Lucy, "Yes, Zaleon came to realize how good I am! Boyoyoyoyo!"

"Wrong!" Lucy cried. "He had to struggle with his own pride! If he didn't write that, his family would've been in danger...But his pride as a writer refused to let him write a book about a character like you!"

"How can you possibly know all that?" Everlue asked, suspicious of how Lucy knew this with no prior knowledge about this. Lucy raised her hand and displayed the 'Darbreak' book. "It's all written in here!"

"Heh?" Everlue asked again. "I've read that crummy book, too. Kemu Zaleon isn't in it!" Lucy held on the book a bit tighter and determinedly answered. "Of course, when read normally, the book is a terrible novel that it would even disappoint fans! But even you know that Zaleon was originally a mage."

"Huh?" Happy asked. OOO finished. "So the writer was also a mage?"

Everlue muttered, "What? You don't mean..." Lucy continued. "He summoned up the last of his strength to place a spell on thiis book!"

Everlue angrily muttered. "So breaking that spell will make his words of hatred for me appear? Unforgivable!" Enraged, he dove into the ground again and attempted to bowl them all over. OOO once again used his speed to his advantage and took the others a feet away to keep some distance away. Lucy replied to Everlue, "You have a poor imagination! Yes, he did write about everything that happened until this book was finished. But those words weren't what Kemu Zaleon wanted to leave behind! The real secret is something else."

Immediately, Happy blurted out. "What is it? What is it?"

Everlue asked, "The real secret?" Lucy placed the book behind her back and replied. "That's why I won't let you have this book! You're not fit to have it, anyway!" and she pointed her golden celestial key at him. "_**Hirake, Togaikira Tobi Nai, Cancer (Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer)!**_"

A magical seal appeared below her and burst of red light exploded from it. A humanoid figure suddenly appeared from the light. He seems to wearing a blue-striped shirt, with dark pants. He had brown braid hair, and red crab-like cornrows along with a pair of strange sunglasses. In addition in his back were six red crab legs and in his hands were a pair of crab-based scissors (yes, you read that right, scissors). It then muttered, his voice slightly echoing. "Cancer..."

"A crab! Alright!" Happy cried, his mouth drooling and thinking about seafood. He then began speaking so fast his words almost seemed like gibberish. "Ibethewilladd'-kani'attheendofhissentences! Ijustknowit! He'sacrabafterall! It'showthesethingsalwayswork!"

(Btw, kani means crab.)

"I'm trying to concentrate, neko." Lucy gritted, unamused. "Shut up or I'll pinch your claws off."

Cancer turned to Lucy. "Lucy, what hairstyle would it be today...ebi (Shrimp)?"

"Ebi?" Happy asked, shocked. Lucy sighed. "Take a hint, would you? Anyways, Cancer, this is a fight! Go beat up that mustached man!"

She pointed at Everlue and Cancer took a stance. Everlue was still standing there, now apparently trembling in anger and fear. "Real secret?" he muttered quietly. "Don't tell me he won't this book to expose me of all my underhanded business dealings. This is bad. If the council inspectors get a hold of it...I'll be finished. I can't let that happen..."

He took out a golden key, similar to that of Lucy's, and yelled out, "_**Hirake, Suzokiro Tobi Nai, Virgo (Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo)!**_" much to the celestial mage's surprise. "Huh?"

"That looks like the same kind of magic you use!" OOO cried out. Virgo appeared from the magical seal and shouted out, "You called, Master?"

"Virgo!" Everlue ordered. "Get that book!" and he began to reach into his pocket and thought. 'If all else fails, I'm going to have to use that item the stranger gave me before..."

"No way!" Lucy cried. "She's a celestial spirit?" Both something else caught their attention. On Virgo's shoulder was...

Lucy and Happy cried out, "Natsu!" They were stunned, with an equally shocked Everlue asking. "Why are you with Virgo?"

Lucy asked. "How did you-?" Natsu cut her off and argued. "What the hell do you guys mean? She started to leave so I followed her and then suddenly...um...Well I don't know what happened! It was just blinding light and then here!"

"What do you mean 'follow'?" Lucy asked, concerned. "You held onto her? Wait a minute...Are you saying you, a human, passed through the celestial world to here? THAT'S INSANE!"

Natsu took a stand and Virgo attempted to shake him off. "Lucy! What do I do?" Lucy got an idea. "Get him out of the way!"

At the same time, Everlue ordered his summoned celestial spirit, "Virgo, mop those pests up!" The spirit replied, "Understood, sir-!" She was then cut off by a sudden rumbling and then a hole bursting from the corner of her eye. Before she can react, a drill smacked into her and sent into crashing into the sewer waters. Fourze, with his drill module activated, landed, with Double leaping out of the created hole a few seconds later. The astronaut rider then commented, "So this is where everyone went...and hey I knocked out Virgo!"

"Nice one," Double complimented. "Now let's finish off this Duke guy." Lucy was the first to respond and revealed a black whip, flinging it at Everlue. "This will teach you a lesson, you creepy perverted mole!" and once Everlue was trapped in the whip's bindings she taunted, "No more diving for you!"

Everlue continued to resist, however, but was quickly failing due to Lucy's tough pull. Out of options, he revealed what was in his pocket: a small black object with a silver outlines and tip along with a red button. Fourze took a glance and immediately detected what it was. "Oh no! That's a Zodiarts Switch!"

Everyone followed his gaze and were too stunned. OOO shouted, "How did he get that? Don't tell me-!"

"-it was given to him!" Fourze deducted and, almost instantly, seized Everlue's hand, the duo attempting to fight over who would get it. Everlue yelled out, "I won't let you mages take the book out of this place alive. You will not have it! ARGH!" and finally got his thumb on the red button and presed it. The whips binding and Fourze were pushed away by the cosmic energy surrounding Everlue and once he was completely covered up by the darkness, a constellation of the Orion appeared. It then manifested and closed into Everlue and once the cosmic energy disapparated, Everlue was now a golden brute. He had a rectangular head and a muscular body-robe with several constellation linings and was armed with some sort of mace-club and a shield. He then yelled, "Let's see how you like me now! Boyoyoyoyo!"

"Did he just transform into a monster?" Lucy asked, not able to believe the switch's ability.

"I've seen this kind of zodiarts before!" Fourze recognized, now regaining his composure. "The Orion Zodiarts, eh?"

"How are you acting calm in a situation like this?" Lucy shrieked. Fourze turned to her. "Relax. The Orion Zodiarts was the first of these guys I've ever beaten, and it wasn't much of a challenge!"

"Boyoyoyo! I am more mighty than you all!" the Orion Zodiarts gritted. "I will take you all down!"

Natsu lined his fists together. "Not if you get blown away: _**Karyu no Hoko!**_" and fire streamed out of his mouth, and engulfed the Orion Zodiarts. He cried, "Ouch! Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

He jumped out of the flame's path, and much to the fire dragon slayer's horror, the Zodiarts was barely scratched or even burned by the dragon breath. "What the-? But how?"

"Boyoyo!" the Zodiarts said proudly. "It seems I have gained magic resistance! Now that your attacks won't work, give me that book!" He drilled into the ground and once again attacked in random directions at them, the others barely able to dodge him. The zodiarts drilled and pounced at Lucy. "Give me it!"

Lucy tried to run off, but the Orion caught her hand and, unfortunately, the book. Double then jumped in and punched him in the chest and shoved him away a few feet. "You're not gonna get anything."

"I'll finish him off!" Fourze yelled and moved forward.

"Cancer, go!" Lucy ordered. The spirit replied. "Understood-ebi." Both him and Fourze charged in and Fourze threw a a fury of punches and kicks at the kaiju, the Orion Zodiarts too slow to keep up his defenses. Worst, Cancer was easily throwing cuts with his scissors and preventing him from escaping. Topping things off, Fourze delivered a side-kick and finally causing the Zodiarts to go down. Fourze then shouted, "Limit Break tim-"

A crab-like pincer launched into his face. "Gah!" Fourze yelled and was launched back, losing balance and crashing into the wall and rolling next to his surprised friends. Meanwhile, Cancer looked at who attacked, but felt his shoulder being grabbed. "What-ebi?"

He turned and got a clear look at the perpetrator. He was wearing a large black robe with yellow outlines and detailing. His head was shell-like, dark orange in color, resembling that of a crab. It seemed to have one visor-looking eye, bright red and shaped like a 'y'. The figure looked at Cancer. "Hello, my ebi friend." and flung his crab-like pincers at him. Cancer dodged, pushed away his other arm, and slid back to the others. Fourze muttered, "Not you again!"

"You're always meddling with our business, Fourze." the crab-like figure replied. "You should really get lost."

"The robe and how he talks," Natsu observed. "Is he like the guy we saw back when we were saving Macao?"

"No doubt it is," Double confirmed and unsheathed his Prism Sword and Shield. The figure chuckled, "Ah, I see they know Libra."

Fourze got up and attempted to fight him, but the pincers stuck the rider again, causing sparks to fly out of his armor and get pushed back. He said to Fourze, "Sit down, conehead. You've done quite enough for today. Besides, I'm not really here for you nor that Zodiarts over there. Rather, I'm here to meet..."

He pointed at the Cancer Celesital Spirit. "...him." Cancer looked at the stranger. "What-ebi?"

Fourze placed two and two together. "Of course..."

Lucy demanded, "Why Cancer? Just who are you?"

The figure laughed. "Who am I? I am a Horoscopes member! I am..." and tossed away his cloak, revealing his body, white and orange shell-like along with constellation symbols. He finished his introduction. "A Zodiarts. The Cancer Zodiarts!"

"Cancer?" Lucy, Happy, and the spirit Cancer asked. Natsu's hand lit up with fire and glared, "You're Cancer?"

"Told ya so earlier," Fourze said and got up. "Back in my world, these guys are named after constellations are quite a problem for me."

The Cancer Zodiarts walked forward and began opening and closing his pincer. "It is just my curiosity. Since this weirdo is also Cancer, I just want to see who is more powerful." He continued walking and then said. "The Orion Zodiarts is all yours, Kamen Riders. But Cancer here is mine..."

Once he was close enough and at eye level with his Celestial Spirit counterpart, he taunted, "C'mon, funky-man. Show me whatcha got." He threw his pincer hand at him, with the celestial spirit canceling the attack with his scissors. Lucy ordered, "Cancer, be careful and take that phony down!"

"Understood-ebi," Cancer nodded.

"Phony?" the Cancer Zodiarts asked. "You're funny, blondie." and began to viciously fend off his counterpart. Fourze looked at the two fighting, "Cancer fighting Cancer? This is gonna get ugly." He turned around to face the Orion Zodiarts. "I'll take him down! OOO, Double! Help Cancer to defeat..uh...Cancer. Don't ask which one! You know!"

"Got it!" both riders responded and grabbed the Cancer Zodiarts. The kaiju merely replied, "Hands off. This is a fight between crabs."

An army of Dustards stormed the sewers and tackled both riders into the sewer waters. Natsu yelled, "Guys! Agh, damn you, crabface!"

"Which one?" the Cancer Zodiarts jokingly asked while pinning down the Celestial Spirit. This frustrated Natsu, who shouted. "Shut up! _**Karyu no Tekken!**_"

His entire arm was filled with fire and he ran towards them and threw a punch at him, only to be blocked by Cancer's spare palm. "If you really want to cook me, you're gonna have to do better than that. Anyways, like I told them, this is a fight between crabs."

Before Natsu can yell any more, he too was dragged down into the waters below by the Dustards. Meanwhile, both Cancers were fighting at their upmost strength, with the Zodiarts gaining the upper hand and kicking the spirit to the ground. "You're too weak. Why do they even call you Cancer?" He then felt a whip wrap around his neck. Sighing, he turned around and saw Lucy holding a whip and pulling. "Stop insulting my celestial spirit, phony!"

The zodiarts sighed even more. "You're a nuisance, you know that, blondie?" and several more Dustards appeared from behind him. The black ninja humanoids then grabbed her and attempted to force her to lose the grip. She winced in pain, "Ah! Let go!"

* * *

><p>Everlue has transformed into a Zodiarts and now Cancer is fighting Cancer? Can this get anymore crazy? Can the others bump things up to their favor? Find out next chapter.<p> 


	11. CH11:Dear Kaby

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders: **壮大な物語****

**Chapter 11: Dear Kaby**

The zodiarts sighed even more. "You're a nuisance, you know that, blondie?" and several more Dustards appeared from behind him. The black ninja humanoids then grabbed her and attempted to force her to lose the grip. She winced in pain, "Ah! Let go!" Unable to hold any longer, she dropped the book on the ground.

She, too, was tossed aside and into the sewer waters. Now with Natsu, Double, and OOO they were all stuck fighting off countless Dustards. As they battled the mooks, Fourze was busy attempting to take down the golden variant of the Orion Zodiarts, but was having a hard time due to the zodiart's Diving magic. It was impossible to keep up the speed, and he was smashing the rider around like a pinball. "Oof!" Fourze grunted as he collided with the Orion Zodiart's club. He flipped himself back up and muttered, "Guess I'm gonna have to play it his way."

He placed his number 18th astro-switch into one of is driver belt slots, which announced:_** 'SHIELD'**_. He then activated the switch.

_**'SHIRUDO ON'.**_

He then activated his number 3 drill switch.

_**'DORIRU ON'.**_

"Okay!" Fourze smirked. "Time to even things up!" He blocked one of the zodiarts diving attacks. One he saw him diving into the ground, Fourze followed suite. he stomped the corresponding foot with the drill module and began digging into the ground. He entered through it and managed to ambush the zodiarts underground. After landing a kick on him, he activated the drilling module, spinning rapidly and causing sparks to fly out of the zodiart's body.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" the Orion Zodiarts cried out and expelled himself from the ground. Fourze followed and deactivated the astroswitches, took them out and brought in numbers 8 chainsaw and number 37 gyro. "Time to finish ya, Orion. Or should I say, Everlue?"

He plugged them into the Fourze driver.

_**'CHAINSAW'.**_

_**'GYRO'.**_

He activated them, "Prepare to suffer more cuts!"

**'CHENSO ON'.**

**'JAIRO ON'.**

A chain-saw like module appeared connected to his lower right leg and foot while a copter-like gyro module appeared on his left arm. He used his free hand and pulled the lever on his driver belt, causing it to announce: _**'CHENSO! JAIRO! LIMIT BREAK!'**_

Fourze flew into the air and then raced into the zodiarts' direction and shouted, "_**Raida Chenso Jairo Kikku (Rider Chainsaw Gyro Kick)!**_" He made his way through a group of Dustards, destroying half of the mob and giving the others an eaiser time and then rammed his modules at the Orion Zodiarts, the rapid blades shredding through the monster with ease, and leading to massive sparks of metal-clashing and cosmic energy to fly off. The zodiarts screamed in pain, "AAAGHH! This can't b-be happening!"

Fourze finished his attack and landed behind the zodiarts, just as the monster collapsed and a large explosion ensured at its place, effectively distroying and reverting him back to normal. Everlue rolled out of the crater, wasted and exhausted, the zodiarts switch dropping out of his hands. The rider immediately walked up to it, and muttered, "Well, since it's not in its Last One state, I guess I'm gonna have to do it the old-fashioned way." He placed his foot on the switch and stomped it, crushing the device and allowing the cosmic energy to flow out before disappearing. "Okay, that's been dealt with."

Natsu sidestepped and kicked a Dustards in the face. "Enough wasting time!" His feet ignited in fire and he yelled, "_**Karyu no Kagitsume (Fire Dragon's Claw)!**_" Propelling himself into the air, he rocketed through the Dustard and annihilating the rest. Lucy said, "Nice one, Natsu!"

They got out of the dirty waters and witnessed, Cancer still attacking Cancer. Only now, both were evenly matched, mainly because the Celestial Spirit finally got into the zodiarts's fighting style and groove, much to the latter's frustration. The kaiju said, "Onore (damn you), crabman. I was dominating a minute before. How did you get this strong?"

"I was simply watching how you fight-ebi," Cancer replied. "You have weakpoints-ebi." The zodiarts groaned and resumed attacking and throwing his pincer hand towards the spirit. Cancer ducked and flipped his siscors all around and used the opening to his advantage. Summoning all the strength he can, he slashed upwards and much to the others' surprise, made a cut through the Zodiart's shell. The kaiju winced, "Ouch! What the-? No way..."

He took a few steps back and placed his cloak on. "Guess I underestimated you, crabface. I'll getcha next time. I will!" and disappeared from them. Fourze ran to the last spot Cancer was in. "That guy is gone." Double walked up and asked, "Gentaro, how did you manage to deal with that loudmouth bastard in the first place?"

Fourze shrugged. "It wasn't exactly me that defeated him. I kinda was in a tight spot...well until the other rider saved me and my friends' asses."

"Kamen Rider Meteor?" Double replied. "I see. So how did he deal with it?"

"I dunno," Fourze admitted. "All Meteor did was just slash him into pieces with a Limit Break."

Double nodded and focus on the others. "Everybody alright?" The others nodded, when they heard someone getting up and trying to walk away behind them. They turned to the source of the sound and spotted Duke Everlue, with the Daybreak book, trying to limp away. Everlue turned away and his reaction turned to fear and tried speeding up his pace. Lucy cried, "You're not going anywhere!" and flung her whip and wrapped the short man in it. "Gah, noooo!"

He dropped the book. Lucy then held the grip tighter. "There will be no diving for you, you perverted mole!" She pulled and threw Everlue into the air and yelled, "The best you will ever be..." The whips lost grip and Everlue yelled while he was in the air and Cancer leaped into the air and did the finishing attack. Everlue landed and Lucy finished her sentence. "...a small side-character."

Cancer asked, "Is this haircut to your liking-ebi?" Everyone got a close look and saw Everlue, who in additon in being knocked out cold, was completely bald. The group just chuckled and Natsu complimented the spirit, "Nice one, crab!" They then heard rumbling from above, causing them to look up, wondering what's going on. Rubble then started falling down, meaning so was the Mansion. Immediately, the Fairy Tail members left the sewers. They finally got outside and all watched, other than Lucy, in enjoyment. Natsu then commented, "You guys really all out! You're Fairy Tail mages for sure!"

"Aye, but we ended up destroying more stuff..." Happy added. Lucy stuttered, "Th-this is our fault now?"

"Welp, it's already happened, " Fourze stretched. "Let's call it a day!"

* * *

><p>A while later, back in Melon's house...<p>

"This book has such a terrible structure and style that I had a hard time believing Kemu Zaleon wrote it." Lucy explained. Natsu asked, "So?"

Lucy replied, "That's what made me suspect there was a secret to it." She handed over the Daybreak book to Mr. Melon, much to his disapproval. He then questioned, "What is the meaning of this? I thought I asked you to destroy the book." Lucy shook her head and answered, "It would be easy to destroy. Even you could do it, Kaby." Melon gripped the book tightly and replied solemnly and in anger, "Then I will incinerate it. I don't even want to lay eyes on this book!"

Lucy then pointed out, "I'd figured out why you can't allow this book to exist. You wanted to preserve your father's pride, is that right?" Melon looked up and Lucy continued her statement, "You're Kemu Zaleon's son, aren't you?" The others were stunned by the news. "Huh?"

Melon continued looking at Lucy. "How did you know?" Lucy merely answered, "Have you read this book?"

Kaby Melon shook his head, "No. But there is no need to. My father called it garbage." Natsu then blurted out, "So you're just gonna burn it?"

"That's right." Kaby declared. This ticked Natsu off, who sprung towards the man and grabbed him by the collar and picked up him. "You're gonna burn it just because you don't like it? Don't you think that's going too far? Your dad wrote that book!" Lucy and Fourze ran to him, the rider forcing him back and Lucy placing her arm to separate them and Kaby. She yelled, "Natsu, stop! This is to preserve his father's pride!"

Kaby could only agree. "Yes...My father was ashamed of writing that pathetic book." He then began to reval his past, "It was thirty-one years ago..."

* * *

><p><em>Three decades ago...<em>

_(FLASHBACK START)_

_The front door of a moderate-sized house opened up. Kemu walked into it, much to Kaby's surprise. "Father!" Kemu simply stood there until he finally said, "Sorry for being gone for so long."_

_He entered and began searching one of the crates in the house, with Kaby furiously asking. "Where the hell were you? You haven't made contact with the family for three damn years!" He saw Kemu grabbing some rope and tied it on his upper arm and gritted, "I'm through. I'm giving up writing."_

_Kaby asked, "what?" Kemu made himself clear and shouted, "I'm giving up writing!" He picked up a cleaver and positioned it, next to his tied arm and lifted it up. He yelled and slammed it down..._

_At a nearby hospital..._

_Kaby muttered, "You're a fool, father. I've told you three years ago, you would regret agreeing to write that piece-of-shit book!" Kemu sighed. "The money was good-"_

_"You're pathetic!" Kaby yelled. Kemu smiled. "Yes...I made it the most pathetic garbage possible..." Kaby then asked, "Then what are you smiling for? You abandoned the family for three years because of that garbage of a book!"_

_Kemu continued smiling. "Kaby...I always thought about you..."_

_Kaby argued, "The you could've just written whatever came in mind and come back home sooner!...You abandoned your family along with your pride as a writer!" He then concluded his anger. "You were right to give up writing. It's too much for people without pride. Including you, father." He angrily stormed out of the medical room._

_(FLASHBACK END)_

* * *

><p>"My father died soon after," Kaby continued explaining. "Even afterward, I continued to hate him...However, as the years passed, my hatred began to turn into regret." He looked at the book. "But I have no way to apologize to him in person now. So I decided to, at least, make amends, by preserving his honor..." He lit up a match and finished his sentence "...and destroying this garbage of a book that was his final work." He placed the fire closer to the book. "My father can finally rest."<p>

"You're wrong," Lucy corrected, and her teammates turned around. The flames on the match was blown out, much to everyone's astonishment. Lucy realized, "It's begun." The book suddenly shot out bright purple light, directly blinding Kaby and he asked, "What is this?" A blue magic seal appeared in the back of the book before being absorbed into it. The title 'Daybreak' popped out from it and began to also glow. Lucy said, "Kemu Zaleon...No, his real name was Zakua Melon. He placed a spell on this book."

"A spell?" Kaby asked. The title rearranged itself and then transformed before placing it back on the book. He then read the new test, "Dear...Kaby?" Lucy nodded and explained. "Yes, this book was a message left to you. He used word magic to rearrange the letters in it. The entire book is rearranged!" Letters then shot out of the book and swirled around them. The others couldn't help but muse to themselves on how pretty it was. The words continued to fly around them and rearrange over and over again. Lucy then looked at Kaby, "The reason he gave up writing might've not been because he not only wrote the worst book ever," The words began flowing back into the book. "...but because he also wrote his greatest book ever!" The words were almost finished rearranging and re-entering the text. "A great book that was actually a letter to you!"

Kaby then remembered what his father's last words were. 'I always thought about you...' The book then landed back on Kaby's hands, and Lucy finished her sentence. "That's the book Kemu Zaleon actually wanted to leave behind."

Kaby then clutched and held the book tightly and murmured. "Father...thank you. I will not burn this book after all."

The riders smiled behind their visors. Natsu also smirked, and he turned to the exit. "I guess we don't need our reward either, then!" Happy agreed. "Aye."

Almost immediately, the riders' smiles broke and they along with Lucy, Kaby, and his wife looked at the duo. Fourze, Double, and Lucy cried. "What?" Natsu then explained to them. "Our job was to destroy the book, and we didn't accomplish that." Kaby then tried to bargain, "Wait, that wouldn't feel right. YOu guys deserve a reward."

"Y-yeah!" Lucy stuttered desperately and begged. "C'mon guys, let's jsut accept the reward since he's offering it and stuff!" Happy sighed. "How greedy. You were saying such nice things too and now you canceled it all out."

"That was different!" Lucy gritted at the cat. Natsu however merely stated, "We don't need what we don't need." Double asked, "Are ya sure you're gonna turn it all down?"

"Natsu!" Lucy whined. "We do need it! I need it!"

"C'mon now, Lucy." OOO replied. "It's really just money. Please don't be selfish."

Natsu was close to the house's exit. "Let's go home." and he turned his head around to Kaby and his wife. "You should hurry back to your own home too, Mr. Melon." Kaby was surprised, and Natsu's teammates were equally stunned. Lucy asked, "Huh?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, here is another chapter. The first team mission has been completed. Guess it is time for them to return to Fairy Tail...<p> 


	12. CH12:Gray and the Ambush

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders: **壮大な物語****

**Chapter 13: Communications Restored**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Fourze, OOO, and Double continued walking and eventually found the main road to Mognolia and easily traveled back to the town. "Well, we're back." Lucy said, looking out feeling a sensation of relief. The others nodded, but as they continued walking, Double noticed something up. In an alleyway they passed by he saw someone holding a very familiar object...a Zodiarts Switch. In the middle of the streets, he saw some pass by with a Zodiarts Switch sticking out of his pocket. He muttered. "This is bad." He then moved a bit out of the group, closer to the man and pick-pocketed the switch and returned back to the others.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

It's been a while since the previous mission. The rest have returned to the guild building and are now taking a break and recovering. As Natsu, Gray, and Lucy lumped together, wondering about what happened before, Fourze and OOO sat down on the chairs. Just when they wanted to dehenshin and simply take the time to get their breath back, both were suddenly dragged out Double. "Both of you, c'mon."

Both tried to protest, but were unable to and both were forced out of the building. Once they were out, Fourze gritted at him. "Oy, Shotaro, what the hell man?" OOO also agreed. "Shotaro, what's the matter?" Double sighed and he then started to explain to them. "We gotta get our jobs done now. Remember why we are here?"

"Our job?" Fourze asked. "Oh right. C'mon man, don't rush." OOO looked at Double. "Shotaro, we cannot hurry this. Although we are here to stop those Zodiarts, we have to keep low and avoid some serious trouble and panic otherwise more complicated issues are bound to happen."

Double's left hand and he facepalmed himself. "It's far too late for that." He showed them his hand and on it was the Zodiarts Switch he took from the man earlier. "See this?" Fourze and OOO looked at him with nothing to say until they shook off the surprise and Fourze asked. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"I stole it from some dude we passed in town earlier." Double said and he crushed the switch, releasing the cosmic energy into the air before vanishing. "Don't you two see? We've got to stop those Horoscopes now! Enough playing games with this guild or whatever. It's time we really pick up the slack."

Fourze disagreed. "Not yet. We gotta stay low and attack them. If we caused some humongous fiasco, we're gonna get in trouble."

"Like hell I care." Double argued. "What is a point of holding back? It's impractical! We gotta do this now! We have to ditch Fairy Tail and continue on with our mission. It's for the better of them and us. Think about it."

Fourze and OOO tried to argue, but they realized Double had a point. All they have done for now was simply acting along with Fairy Tail, not to mention that they went helped the guild do jobs. And out of all, they only managed to defeat one Zodiarts, but completely ignored everything else. They had completely forgot about the purpose why they were here in the first place. Double knew they had nothing more to argue and then sighed. "I understand you want to make friends with these guys. Honestly, this place is cool, too. But we don't belong here and neither do the Zodiarts. We gotta do what we gotta do. C'mon."

Regardless, Fourze and OOO stood their ground, unsure what to do. Suddenly, the moment of silence was broken when Fourze's radar switch was ringing. Astonished by how it was possible, Fourze took it out to make sure. It was ringing and he knew what it meant. "Kengo?" He plugged the switch into his driver belt.

_**'RADAR'.**_

He switched it on. Double commented. "The timing couldn't be any better."

_**'REIDAA ON.'**_

The radar module formed on Fourze's left arm and on the radar's screen was initially nothing but gray fuzz. Fourze then asked. "Kengo? Kengo? Yo, Kengo, are you there?" The screen started to slightly recover, eventually displaying a distorted screen and showing someone if blue. "Gen..zzzzz...aro, are ..there?"

"Kengo!" Fourze yelled out in astonishment. "I don't believe it!" He tapped the screen to see if they can get a better signal. "But how? I thought we're in two different worlds!"

Kengo replied, "Cosmic energy can travel th..zzzz..gh space a...zz...time with...zz...z..ut any limits. Any...zzzz...orld with space beyond the atmosphere is most li...zzzz...stored cos..zzzzz...energy too. However, the signal...zzz...radar module is hindered due t...the gap between the worlds."

Fourze nodded. "At least we got contact! So, uh. You got any news for us?" Kengo attempted to respond. "What..zzz...are you all planning..zz..now? that's what..zz...I need to know." The rocket rider was initially confused, but answered anyways. "Well...we plan on staying low until the Zodiarts threat took a rise. Double, uh, suggested us to take action now."

Double nodded, confirming it. "That's right. We've stayed in the shadows too long and we are not waiting any further. we've gotta kick things up so we can stop the Zodiarts."

Suddenly, Kengo sprang closer to screen, showing his concerned expression. "what? Wait, have any of y...zzz...done much yet in thi...zzz..world?" The three riders took a closer glance at the screen. "Eh, Kengo, what's up with the sudden tone change? No, we didn't do anything yet to catch attention in this world."

Kengo sighed and then said. "Good, because it would be better if you kept it that way."

"Kengo, what the hell are you talking about?" Double asked, stunned that even Kengo himself, would prefer the discreet way. "Aren't we suppose to deal with the Zodiarts problem?"

"Your mission is so." Kengo agreed, but then said. "Howeve...zzz...Horoscopes and the Chairman also mor..zz...than one plan in the world...zzzzz...are in. Ryusei took a visit to his office and found some importa...zzzz...ocuments, talking about their agenda. It turned...zzzz...Gamou had already somehow knew about that world."

"Eh?" Fourze and the others cried out loud. The rocket rider then asked. "Woah, woah, woah! You mean the chairman already had some knowledge about here?" Kengo continued to speak. "I wouldn't consider it to be too...zzz...surprising, since Gamou picked this world to enter rather than a random universe. Gamou kne...zzzz...omething because, from what I've read, he s..zz...nt a Zodiarts there. More importantly, it was an enforcer-like Zodiarts."

"Wait a second." Double halted them and then took some time counting the horoscopes. "Aires, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces, correct? We saw all of them. How can there even be more?"

* * *

><p>In the Rabbit Hutch...<p>

Kengo observed the papers one more time before looking back at the monitor screen. Annoyed by the constant fuzzing, Kengo began to work on the controls to make some settings. After a few clicks and changes, Kengo tested the signal. Much to everyone's surprise it got better. "Testing, testing. Is this better?"

"Much better!" Fourze nodded. "You finally got rid of the annoying buzzing. so anyways, about Double's question."

"Still just a guess." he replied to the riders. "But it was the only way Chairman Gamou knew something about this world. He and this mysterious Zodiarts must've been communicating with one another in some way, letting the Chairman on some knowledge of this place. Gamou seemed to have always believed in a multiverse and interested in traveling to various worlds other than their own. How the Zodiarts was sent was unknown, but according to the papers, the Chairman lost contact with the Zodiarts and hasn't heard from him since."

* * *

><p>Back to the Kamen Riders...<p>

"Even with all this, why are we still acting so secretive?" Double asked. Kengo explained. "Chairman Gamou is looking for the most powerful individuals in this world. This is a world full of magic and mages, correct? The Chairman intends to recruit the most strongest so he can come back to our world for total domination. Your world has a complex civilization like people speaking and in towns, is that right?" The riders nodded. "Doing serious events that catch the public eye will only make the Zodiarts' jobs easier. If there is civilization, there must be a government as well. The government controls the people with laws and regulations and if the Zodiarts ever found out who and where the government is located, it's all over."

The riders nodded, finally understand. Of course, Double quickly thought up of another situation. "Strange, the Zodiarts are never seen asking who is the government of this world." Kengo once again replied. "They also have reasons to remain in the shadows. I can only predict they are attempting to slowly find a way to take over the government to avoid suspicion."

"Then why can't we simply tell this government about the problem?" OOO asked. "They will know what to do and we won't really be needed."

"It's not that simple." Kengo said. "If it was, it should've already be done. We have no idea how this government will react. If the government makes wrong choices, things can end up for the worse. It's that complicated. That risk isn't worth taking." The others grunted in frustration, since some of their options were now gone. Double then asked. "So after all this, how do we get out and back home?"

"I was getting to that." Kengo said. "Ryusei was able to discuss it with Tachibana. This mysterious man is thinking of a new way to open portals to your dimension. Even if you can't come back yet, you still need additional equipment if you want to truly want to defeat them. Kisaragi, I am currently developing new switches. Hino, I'm going to see if I can make Cosmic Medals. Hidari, Phillip, I will see if creating a Cosmic Memory is possible. You guys are going to need upgrades."

"Got it." Fourze replied. It went silent, but he broke it. "So, that's all?" Kengo nodded. "Pretty much it. I'll notify you when more info has been gathered."

"Roger that." the rider waved goodbye and deactivated his radar switch. He then turned to the other two. "Welp, looks like we're gonna stay here for a little longer." Double could only sighed. "First we gotta continue acting, now we got to deal with an additional Horoscopes? This is going to take a while..."

All three stood there when they remembered something. OOO pointed it out, "Uh hey, shouldn't we go back into the pub? Didn't you hear that this Erza is coming to Fairy Tail?" Fourze eyes widened. "Oh crap! I forgot!"

"Why are you two so afraid of this Erza?" Double asked. "Probably isn't that scary. But if you guys want to be that cautious, fine." They moved and opened the front doors and re-entered the building. Though as they entered, they saw for a split-second shocked expressions of their fellow guild members, though the next moment later, they were all sighing of relief, before they began commenting:

"Hey, don't scare us like that!"

"We thought Erza was coming!"

"You almost made me pass out!"

* * *

><p>Short chappy, but hey, somebody's coming back to Fairy Tail:<p>

A red-haired woman in a knight-like armor walked into the tavern, carrying a large horn with just one arm. Everybody shook in fear...

"Welcome back." Mirajane smiled to Erza.

"Hey, redhead cutie." Fourze complimented. "You're Erza, eh? Pretty name. Mind if we become friends?" and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Lady, calm down!" Fourze frantically pleaded. He placed a translucent golden-yellow astro-switch into his Fourze Driver.

_**'ELEK ON'.**_

That's the preview. Stay tuned. =)


	13. CH13:Communications Restored :REWRITTEN:

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders: **壮大な物語****

**Chapter 13: Communications Restored**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Fourze, OOO, and Double continued walking and eventually found the main road to Mognolia and easily traveled back to the town. "Well, we're back." Lucy said, looking out feeling a sensation of relief. The others nodded, but as they continued walking, Double noticed something up. In an alleyway they passed by he saw someone holding a very familiar object...a Zodiarts Switch. In the middle of the streets, he saw some pass by with a Zodiarts Switch sticking out of his pocket. He muttered. "This is bad." He then moved a bit out of the group, closer to the man and pick-pocketed the switch and returned back to the others.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

It's been a while since the previous mission. The rest have returned to the guild building and are now taking a break and recovering. As Natsu, Gray, and Lucy lumped together, wondering about what happened before, Fourze and OOO sat down on the chairs. Just when they wanted to dehenshin and simply take the time to get their breath back, both were suddenly dragged out Double. "Both of you, c'mon."

Both tried to protest, but were unable to and both were forced out of the building. Once they were out, Fourze gritted at him. "Oy, Shotaro, what the hell man?" OOO also agreed. "Shotaro, what's the matter?" Double sighed and he then started to explain to them. "We gotta get our jobs done now. Remember why we are here?"

"Our job?" Fourze asked. "Oh right. C'mon man, don't rush." OOO looked at Double. "Shotaro, we cannot hurry this. Although we are here to stop those Zodiarts, we have to keep low and avoid some serious trouble and panic otherwise more complicated issues are bound to happen."

Double's left hand and he facepalmed himself. "It's far too late for that." He showed them his hand and on it was the Zodiarts Switch he took from the man earlier. "See this?" Fourze and OOO looked at him with nothing to say until they shook off the surprise and Fourze asked. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"I stole it from some dude we passed in town earlier." Double said and he crushed the switch, releasing the cosmic energy into the air before vanishing. "Don't you two see? We've got to stop those Horoscopes now! Enough playing games with this guild or whatever. It's time we really pick up the slack."

Fourze disagreed. "Not yet. We gotta stay low and attack them. If we caused some humongous fiasco, we're gonna get in trouble."

"Like hell I care." Double argued. "What is a point of holding back? It's impractical! We gotta do this now! We have to ditch Fairy Tail and continue on with our mission. It's for the better of them and us. Think about it."

Fourze and OOO tried to argue, but they realized Double had a point. All they have done for now was simply acting along with Fairy Tail, not to mention that they went helped the guild do jobs. And out of all, they only managed to defeat one Zodiarts, but completely ignored everything else. They had completely forgot about the purpose why they were here in the first place. Double knew they had nothing more to argue and then sighed. "I understand you want to make friends with these guys. Honestly, this place is cool, too. But we don't belong here and neither do the Zodiarts. We gotta do what we gotta do. C'mon."

Regardless, Fourze and OOO stood their ground, unsure what to do. Suddenly, the moment of silence was broken when Fourze's radar switch was ringing. Astonished by how it was possible, Fourze took it out to make sure. It was ringing and he knew what it meant. "Kengo?" He plugged the switch into his driver belt.

_**'RADAR'.**_

He switched it on. Double commented. "The timing couldn't be any better."

_**'REIDAA ON.'**_

The radar module formed on Fourze's left arm and on the radar's screen was initially nothing but gray fuzz. Fourze then asked. "Kengo? Kengo? Yo, Kengo, are you there?" The screen started to slightly recover, eventually displaying a distorted screen and showing someone if blue. "Gen..zzzzz...aro, are ..there?"

"Kengo!" Fourze yelled out in astonishment. "I don't believe it!" He tapped the screen to see if they can get a better signal. "But how? I thought we're in two different worlds!"

Kengo replied, "Cosmic energy can travel th..zzzz..gh space a...zz...time with...zz...z..ut any limits. Any...zzzz...orld with space beyond the atmosphere is most li...zzzz...stored cos..zzzzz...energy too. However, the signal...zzz...radar module is hindered due t...the gap between the worlds."

Fourze nodded. "At least we got contact! So, uh. You got any news for us?" Kengo attempted to respond. "What..zzz...are you all planning..zz..now? that's what..zz...I need to know." The rocket rider was initially confused, but answered anyways. "Well...we plan on staying low until the Zodiarts threat took a rise. Double, uh, suggested us to take action now."

Double nodded, confirming it. "That's right. We've stayed in the shadows too long and we are not waiting any further. we've gotta kick things up so we can stop the Zodiarts."

Suddenly, Kengo sprang closer to screen, showing his concerned expression. "what? Wait, have any of y...zzz...done much yet in thi...zzz..world?" The three riders took a closer glance at the screen. "Eh, Kengo, what's up with the sudden tone change? No, we didn't do anything yet to catch attention in this world."

Kengo sighed and then said. "Good, because it would be better if you kept it that way."

"Kengo, what the hell are you talking about?" Double asked, stunned that even Kengo himself, would prefer the discreet way. "Aren't we suppose to deal with the Zodiarts problem?"

"Your mission is so." Kengo agreed, but then said. "Howeve...zzz...Horoscopes and the Chairman also mor..zz...than one plan in the world...zzzzz...are in. Ryusei took a visit to his office and found some importa...zzzz...ocuments, talking about their agenda. It turned...zzzz...Gamou had already somehow knew about that world."

"Eh?" Fourze and the others cried out loud. The rocket rider then asked. "Woah, woah, woah! You mean the chairman already had some knowledge about here?" Kengo continued to speak. "I wouldn't consider it to be too surprising, since Gamou picked this world to enter rather than a random universe. Gamou knew something because, from what I've read, he sent a Zodiarts there. More importantly, it was an enforcer-like Zodiarts."

"Wait a second." Double halted them and then took some time counting the horoscopes. "Aires, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces, correct? We saw all of them. How can there even be more?"

* * *

><p>In the Rabbit Hutch...<p>

Kengo observed the papers one more time before looking back at the monitor screen. Annoyed by the constant fuzzing, Kengo began to work on the controls to make some settings. After a few clicks and changes, Kengo tested the signal. Much to everyone's surprise it got better. "Testing, testing. Is this better?"

"Much better!" Fourze nodded. "You finally got rid of the annoying buzzing. so anyways, about Double's question."

"Still just a guess." he replied to the riders. "But it was the only way Chairman Gamou knew something about this world. He and this mysterious Zodiarts must've been communicating with one another in some way, letting the Chairman on some knowledge of this place. Gamou seemed to have always believed in a multiverse and interested in travelling to various worlds other than their own. How the Zodiarts was sent was unknown, but according to the papers, the Chairman lost contact with the Zodiarts and hasn't heard from him since."

* * *

><p>Back to the Kamen Riders...<p>

"Even with all this, why are we still acting so secretive?" Double asked. Kengo explained. "Chairman Gamou is looking for the most powerful individuals in this world. This is a world full of magic and mages, correct? The Chairman intends to recruit the most strongest so he can come back to our world for total domination. Your world has a complex civilization like people speaking and in towns, is that right?" The riders nodded. "Doing serious events that catch the public eye will only make the Zodiarts' jobs easier. If there is civilization, there must be a government as well. The government controls the people with laws and regulations and if the Zodiarts ever found out who and where the government is located, it's all over."

The riders nodded, finally understand. Of course, Double quickly thought up of another situation. "Strange, the Zodiarts are never seen asking who is the government of this world." Kengo once again replied. "They also have reasons to remain in the shadows. I can only predict they are attempting to slowly find a way to take over the government to avoid suspicion."

"Then why can't we simply tell this government about the problem?" OOO asked. "They will know what to do and we won't really be needed."

"It's not that simple." Kengo said. "If it was, it should've already be done. We have no idea how this government will react. If the government makes wrong choices, things can end up for the worse. It's that complicated. That risk isn't worth taking." The others grunted in frustration, since some of their options were now gone. Double then asked. "So after all this, how do we get out and back home?"

"I was getting to that." Kengo said. "Ryusei and I were able to discuss it with Kougami. While that man is eccentric, he is thinking of a new way to open portals to your dimension using cell medals. Even if you can't come back yet, you still need additional equipment if you want to truly want to defeat them. Kisaragi, I am currently developing new switches. Hino, I'm going to see if I can make Cosmic Medals. Hidari, Phillip, I will see if creating a Cosmic Memory is possible. You guys are going to need upgrades."

"Got it." Fourze replied. It went silent, but he broke it. "So, that's all?" Kengo nodded. "Pretty much it. I'll notify you when more info has been gathered."

"Roger that." the rider waved goodbye and deactivated his radar switch. He then turned to the other two. "Welp, looks like we're gonna stay here for a little longer." Double could only sighed. "First we gotta continue acting, now we got to deal with an additional Horoscopes? This is going to take a while..."

All three stood there when they remembered something. OOO pointed it out, "Uh hey, shouldn't we go back into the pub? Didn't you hear that this Erza is coming to Fairy Tail?" Fourze eyes widened. "Oh crap! I forgot!"

"Why are you two so afraid of this Erza?" Double asked. "Probably isn't that scary. But if you guys want to be that cautious, fine." They moved and opened the front doors and re-entered the building. Though as they entered, they saw for a split-second shocked expressions of their fellow guild members, though the next moment later, they were all sighing of relief, before they began commenting:

"Hey, don't scare us like that!"

"We thought Erza was coming!"

"You almost made me pass out!"

* * *

><p>Short chappy, but hey, somebody's coming back to Fairy Tail:<p>

A red-haired woman in a knight-like armor walked into the tavern, carrying a large horn with just one arm. Everybody shook in fear...

"Welcome back." Mirajane smiled to Erza.

"Hey, redhead cutie." Fourze complimented. "You're Erza, eh? Pretty name. Mind if we become friends?" and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Lady, calm down!" Fourze frantically pleaded. He placed a translucent golden-yellow astro-switch into his Fourze Driver.

_**'ELEK ON'.**_

That's the preview. Stay tuned. =)

EDIT: Due to the recent plot twist in Episode 41, a minor part of the story has been changed. Seriously, I did not see that coming!


	14. CH14:The Mage in Armor

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders:** ****壮大な物語****

**Chapter 14: The Mage in Armor**

The three riders joined their team, seeing Natsu slumped on a table, and Happy eating fish, and Lucy watching them, all three thinking and slightly complaining about the money problem. Fourze comforted them, but then said. "Um, hey. Let's check the board to see what jobs we can take."

"I'll go with you." Lucy said and both walked up to the mission board. Not surprisingly, Nab was still standing there, still deciding on a job. The duo proceeded to check what job would best be for them. Lucy muttered. "Let's see...Finding a magic bracelet...breaking a spell on a cursed cane..." Fourze was also observing. "Finding a missing person...reading someone's love horoscope...hunting a demon in a volcano..." They couldn't decide, and Lucy could only murmur. "There are so many forms of mage jobs."

"Indeed." The rocket rider nodded. He couldn't agree more. All the jobs varied and it was difficult to actually pick. Seeing the two trying to decide on a mission, Mirajane walked up to them and said. "Just let me know if you two find one you're interested in. You see, Master is at a conference right now."

"Conference?" Lucy asked. Mirajane stated. "All guild masters in the region get together often and report about things and how well each guild is 's not the same as a council, but it's...rather slightly different." she then turned around, and said to a obese-like mage wearing a white shirt and a witch hat. "Reedus, may I borrow your light pen?"

Reedus replied. "Oui." and gave one of his spare pens to her. Mirajane thanked him and began drawing something in thin air. Fourze watched in awe. "Sugei (cool)! Wish I had one of those! Pretty lights!"

Mirajane smiled and continued to draw and write before finally completing. She then explained. "The council is set at the very top of the magical world." Double and OOO started to pay attention, after hearing 'top of the magical world'. Mirajane then said. "It consists of ten members and has connections with the government. It's purpose is to uphold all the rules in the magical world. Mages who commit crimes are also tried by them."

She then pointed downwards. "Just below that are the different guild master leagues. They are the ones who pass on the decisions the magic council makes and help all the different guilds communicate. Basically, they hold us together. It's a really tought job."

"I had no idea that guilds were interconnected like that. Mirajane said. "Yes, it's important that guilds cooperate. If a guild doesn't focus on cooperation..."

Natsu answered that question in a creepy yet humorous tone smiling wickedly, a small flame appearing on his finger. "...the guys in black will come!" Lucy squeaked in fear and Fourze shivered slightly, but then Natsu laughed. Ha! Such a scaredy cat!"

"Don't scare us like that!" the blonde complained. But Mirajane then spoke. "There are really guys in black though."

"Say what?" Fourze asked and looked at her circling something. Mirajane then said. "The dark guilds. They're guilds that don't belong to any league. They are malicious people and are often involved in crimes."

"Criminals, eh?" Double walked up. Natsu still smiled. "C'mon, guys. Just pick a job for all of us to do." Lucy grunted. "And what give you the right to say that?"

"We're a team after all." Natsu shrugged. Happy jumped in and said. "We picked the job last time. This time, it's your turn."

Lucy grunted again. "Yeah, right! You know our 'team' is disbanded. She continued arguing, saying their of caring and using her during their previous job. "You just used me to get into the mansion. That's not right!"

"That's not the only reason why we chose you." Natsu replied. "It's also because you're nice!" Lucy frowned. Gray chuckled and then said to the blonde girl. "Don't worry about picking a team, you'll get lots of offers soon enough." Cana happened to also be sitting next him. She looked at Gray and shook her head. "Gray, clothes." Natsu looked at Gray in frustration. "You're annoying." Gray glared back.

The next second later, they were standing right at each other, anger in their eyes and preparing to start another fight. "Did you just call me annoying, fire freak?"

"In addition to that, you're a super pervert." Natsu insulted more. Both then started trading off.

"Feather face!"

"Silky head!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Stinking punk!"

Double (Shotaro's side of course) huffed at their immatureness and walked up to the two. "Alright, alright. Break it up, you two." Just when he placed his arms on them, the two yelled. "Butt out!" and punched the memory rider in the face, pushing him back a couple of feet and knocking out his transformation. By the time he fell, the rider had already disappeared and a pissed off Shotaro and surprised Philip were on the ground. The former gritted. "Son of a-"

"So, they could actually knock as out of our transformation?" Philip asked curiously. "We should be more careful around them."

Happy watched them and simply declared. "Here they go again. Just let them be." The distraction was enough for Loke to make his move and he placed his arm around Lucy, much to the latter's annoyance. Loke then charmingly said. "Lucy, won't you form a team of love with me? Tonight, just the two of us?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked, annoyed. Loke then complimented her. "You are really beautiful. Even my with sunglasses on, your beauty is dazzling. I'm sure I would go blind if I saw you with my naked eyes." Lucy rolled her eyes and muttered. "Go blind. That's fine by me." Loke continued to stay at her until he noticed celestial keys dangling at her side, shocking him and causing him to back away. "A-are you a celestial mage?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked, now much more astonished than angry. Happy filled them in. "Yes, she is. She could summon a crab and cow and stuff."

Loke backed even further. "AH! What a cruel twist of fate!" He ran off. "I'm sorry! We can't be together!" Fourze looked at him dash off with a confused expression. "What's his deal? A womanizer like him could actually turn down Lucy?" The blonde girl was also surprised by the turn of events. Mirajane nodded. "Loke's has a bad history with Celestial Mages. Rumor has it he had trouble with a girl a long time ago."

Lucy saw Loke run out of the tavern. "I see. So tha-AH!" Natsu was sent flying and smacked into the blonde mage. Mirajane and Fourze looked without flinching and both said. "Oh my..."

Lucy was flat on the ground, with Natsu laying on top of her (A/N: don't even think wrong...), the fire dragon slayer glaring at Gray, while Lucy muttered. "Knock it off, you guys!" Gray retorted. "He picked a fight with me and I simply can't turn down his offer!"

"Gray...your clothes..." Cana muttered again. Natsu flipped himself back on his feet and countered back. "You're the one who started it, droopy eyes!"

"When exactly did I start it, slanty eyes?" Gray asked, unamused. The insults once again continued.

"Talking underwear!"

"Amoeba moron!"

Again and again, over and over and over. Lucy muttered. "This is truly petty." Happy replied. "They're always like this." Everybody in the guildhouse were now chuckling or laughing at Natsu and Gray's behavior. Their constant arguing now sounded humorous even Lucy and Shotaro let out a small smile for its lightheartedness. The moment didn't last though, because moments later, the front door busted open, showing Loke who yelled. "THIS IS BAD!"

Everyone went silent and focused their attention on Loke. He then warned. "It's Erza...she's back!"

The happiness was now suddenly and immediately replaced by fear and panic. Almost every Fairy Tail mage felt a powerful chill run up their spine. Even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and felt scared. Murmurs and stuttering all around the tavern broke out, with Lucy asking Mirajane. "Erza? You mean the person Natsu mentioned earlier?"

"You could say she's the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail." Mirajane smiled. Fourze looked at her. "So this Erza's worked up a reputation in here?"

"Yes." Mirajane replied. "She is both respected and feared. Isn't that cute?"

Fourze wanted to shake his head, but it didn't seem to be a good time, so he continued to look at the door entrance, awaiting what monstrosity is about to arrive. Metallic and heavy-thudding footsteps could be heard, growing louder as it got closer. There were more murmurs and whispering among the mages, causing the anxiety to grow. Lucy thought. 'Given these reactions, Erza must be one powerful mage...' She could only imagine the worst.

A red-haired woman in a knight-like armor walked into the tavern, carrying a large horn with just one arm. Everybody shook in fear for even just looking at her. She took several more steps into the tavern until she was halfway in the building and she stopped, and placed down the horn, causing a heavy thud that sightly shook the floor. She then said, surprisingly in a normal abielt slightly deep feminine tone. "I've returned. Is the master here?"

Erza was nothing like Lucy, Fourze, Shotaro, Phillip, and OOO expected. She wasn't monster, but just simply just another mag. she had long red hair and was wearing armor, a skirt, and metallic boots. The riders would say she looked nice in it.

"S-so pretty." Lucy commented quietly, stunned to see that's Erza.

"Welcome back." Mirajane smiled to Erza. She then explained to her. "The master's at a conference right now."

Erza understood. "I see." Two of the mages were curious of the horn and then summoned enough courage and asked. "Uh, what is that humongous thing, Erza?"

"The horn of a monster I subdued." Erza merely stated. She then filled them in on the information. "It was from my mission. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." she then nonchalantly. "Is there a problem?"

The two suddenly panicked and took it as threat. "No! N-n-not the l-least!"

The group was once again found themselves muttering. Lucy said. "Wow, she's not how I imagined her at all."

Fourze agreed. "Same. Who could believe someone like her could be so fearsome?"

Lucy then said to him. "I wonder if Natsu and Gray exaggerated a bit."

They then continued to look at Erza who then suddenly raised her voice and shouted. "Listen up!", catching the attention of every single mage in the building. she then chided. "On the road, I heard that Fairy Tail has been causing yet more trouble."

She glared at the members. "The master might not care, but I do!" Now everyone started to tremble. The armored mage turned and then shouted to, "Cana! stop drinking while dressed like that!" Cana immediately stopped and stuttered. Erza then turned again and yelled. "Vijeeter! If you're going to dance, take it outside!" Again she yelled. "Wakaba! Stop smoking and leaving a mess on the floor!" "Nab! Stop staring at mission board as usual and start picking a job!"

Finally she glanced at, "Macao!..." The mage instantly stiffened in fear, only to hear Erza close her eyes and sigh, scaring Macao and causing him to yell, "Say something at least!"

Erza merely gently rubbed her forehead and softly murmured. "Honestly, you people cause so much trouble, but I'll be kind and say nothing for today."

"She's already said a lot, though." Lucy quietly whispered to Fourze and replied. "Yeah, no kidding." Lucy then asked. "What is she, a disciplinarian?"

"That's Erza for you." Happy answered. Lucy then replied. "Still, even if she's pretty loud and demanding, she looks like an actually mature person. I don't see why people are afraid of her." The red-haired armored mage suddenly then asked the others. "Are Natsu and Gray here?"

Happy responded with an "Aye!" and pointed to right. Where he was pointing showed Natsu and Gray with arms around each other and (discreetly) sweating like crazy. Gray was able to summon enough courage to reply. "H-h-hi Erza. M-me and Natsu are being good f-friends as usual...!" Natsu merely responded with a high-pitched. "Aye."

"Wait a minute, did Natsu just say 'Aye'?" Fourze asked. Lucy commented in surprise. "Natsu's turned in Happy?"

Erza seemingly didn't notice the scared duo and merely smiled and said. "I see. Yes, sometimes it's natural for good friends to fight, too." She nodded to herself and then continued. "That said, I like seeing you two get along like that."

Gray blatantly though fearfully replied. "W-well, we aren't really 'good friends'..." Once again Natsu ended it with another high-pitched. "Aye."

Natsu's sudden change was now scaring Lucy who then made another remark. "I've never seen Natsu act like this before." Mirajane smiled and started to draw crude chibi-like figures with her light-pen. One appeared to be Erza and the other appeared to look like Natsu and she finally said, "A long time ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and lost really bad."

"Natsu did?" Lucy asked, surprised. Shotaro chuckled. "Looks like fire-boy's working up a backbone, eh?"

Macao filled another piece of information to the newcomers of the guild. "Erza found Gray walking around the tavern naked and also kicked his ass." Cana also added, "She also beat Loke up too for trying to hit on her...you reap what you sow. As expected as much from him."

Erza then continued her statement, though she started to get serious. "Natsu. Gray. I have a favor to ask." Natsu and Gray temporarily dropped the act and asked. "Huh?" While the new guildmates were clueless, Erza asking a favor surprised much of the guild.

Erza then explained herself. "I heard about something unpleasant while on my last mission. normally, I would consult the master about something like this first, but I believe this is the matter of the utmost urgency since he is not here."

She concluded her thoughts and asked. "I want your help. Will you come with me to investigate?"

Mutterings were coming from all around them:

"What in the world?"

"Erza's asking for help?"

"She actually a first."

"Unbelievable."

Erza then declared. "We leave tomorrow. Make your sure you're ready."

Gray and Natsu, however, were still thinking about it. All three of them...on the same team? This is rather stunning.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray?" Mirajane asked, who looked at the three in awe. "I never even imagined it before..."

"Mirajane, what are you trying to say?" Fourze asked. Mirajane continued looking at the three with serious eyes. "...If all three are on one team, this could very well be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail."

Now it was Fourze's turn to look at them. "Woah, are you serious? They're that powerful..."

Erza made one final statement to Gray and Natsu. "we'll go to Mognolia Station tomorrow, understood?" The two nodded in agreement and Erza sighed in relief. "Good, dismissed." And everything went calm again. Natsu and Gray sat back down as the the guildmates, including OOO, Shotaro, and Phillip, began chatting with them on what those two are planning to do. Meanwhile, Erza took a seat and Mirajane returned back to the counter. She approached her and said, "Erza, it's been quite a day for you, has it?"

"Indeed." Erza replied. "Tomorrow will be a bigger one." Mirajane simply smiled and asked, "Since you are back, may I get you something?"

"A strawberry cake would be nice." Erza requested and Mirajane nodded. "Coming up." As she waited, Lucy and Fourze continued exchanging whispers and comments about the armored mage before them.

"A strawberry cake?" Lucy asked. Fourze replied. "Maybe she is soft."

"I can see why she is respected yet feared." Lucy again said and Fourze nodded. The rocket rider then stretched his arms. "Welp, time to get this over with." and much to Lucy's shock, he began to approach Erza. The blonde protested. "Wait, Gen..." Too late.

"Hey, redhead cutie." Fourze complimented and placed his hand on her shoulder. Lucy winced and thought. 'He's gonna end up like Loke if he continues.'

Erza simply turned around and greeted back. "Hello." Fourze offered his hand out. "You're Erza, eh? Pretty name. Mind if we become friends?" Erza was confused and got slightly curious. "Are you new to this guild?"

The rider nodded. "Yep, I'm one of the new guys." Erza then replied. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. Don't need to worry. Everybody here's a friend (well...mostly)." Fourze again nodded. "I know, but I just have personal ways of making friends." He still offered her a hand and Erza accepted it, but as usual Fourze bumped her fist afterward, displaying his signature handshake of friendship. "Yay. So anyways, so you're Erza...so that means you're one of the toughest mages in the whole guild?"

Erza nodded, though Fourze had his doubts. "I don't see how you are though, no offense. It's just that with your beauty, the armor, and the maturity level, I simply don't quite get the picture."

Erza smiled again. "So you don't believe I'm strong?" Everyone in the building suddenly had their eyes up on the two, causing Fourze to get slightly nervous. "Well..no...err...yes...I mean no..uhh..." Erza then offered. "While it might not be the best time, but I can show you some of my strength if you still have doubts..."

People were now muttering again.

"Wow, the conehead over there wants to pick a fight with Erza?"

"Isn't he new to the guild?"

"I hope he doesn't get destroyed."

"Probably gonna get pulverized."

"May god have mercy."

Fourze sweatdropped, hearing the mutters rather clearly. Maybe it was a foolish move to doubt, but even more foolish to publicly state it. Nevertheless, Fourze stood his ground. "If that's one way to know you, okay then. Show me. We'll get to know each other better then." Erza slightly shook her head. "I don't mean starting a fight, I could simply just demonstrate. Unless you force me otherwise." Fourze sighed and walked up. "Nah, either way doesn't matter." and playfully bumped his fist into Erza shoulders...

...however, everyone just looked at him surprised and shocked. While to Fourze, it was a playful bump, to everyone else, they thought. 'Woah, conehead PUNCHED Erza!' Unfortunately for Fourze, because Erza was still in an alerted state, due to the fact she still hasn't calmed down from the last job yet mistaken the fake punch as a real one and thus...all hell broke loose. "So it's to fight?"

She quickly summoned her swords and before Fourze could ract, the rocket rider was slashed multiple times, causing sparks to fly out off his armor and he was pummeled backwards by the force.

"Oh my." Mirajane commented, followed by many other remarks and prayers coming from the other guildmates, as Erza continued to blade-dance her way to Fourze who tried to block, only to be pushed back again. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OUCH!" Fourze regretted his stupidity and as he dodged and tried to parry the blades with his bare hands, he pleaded. "Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Lady, calm down! Please!" The slashes and strikes continued and Erza replied. "You wanted to learn my strength through fighting. I am merely following your choice."

Fourze managed to leap over Erza and said. "W-w-wait, I didn't choose that!" He could say Erza advancing dangerously closer, her blades slashing around like buzzsaws. Knowing that kind of multi-slash is guarantee to knock him out cold if he didn't do something and fast, he placed a translucent golden-yellow astro-switch into his Fourze Driver. The driver announced:

_**'ELEK'**_

He activated the switch: _**'EREKI ON'**_

Yellow electricity engulfed Fourze. Four strange circle volts appeared before merging with Fourze's armor and a quick techno music played. Erza didn't stop her attack just because of the lightshow, and continued to slam her blades at Fourze. However, something happened nobody other than Shotaro, Phillip, and OOO expected. The electrcity cleared and Fourze parried Erza's attack just in time with his electric rod-baton weapon. Much to everyone's surprise, Fourze has now took on a different appearance. Although his overall shape remained the same, he was now gold with black trimmings, rather than the usual white. Fourze also sported blue bug-eyes than the standard red. His appearance was specifically more electric-themed now.

The mages were startled by Fourze's new looks:

"Woah, look!"

"Conehead changed his armor or what?"

"He even blocked Erza's swords!"

"I thought only Bisca and Erza had that kind of magic!"

"Kanso (Requip)?" Erza asked. The sudden armor change did indeed catch her off-guard. Yet while he changed form, she couldn't detect any magic coming from him. Fourze lowered Erza's blades and backed up. "O-okay, Erza. I think you made your point now!"

Erza had her weapons disappear into thin air and looked at Fourze. "So, you can change armor to better suit the situation you're in?"

Fourze shrugged. "More or less. But anyways, that was too close." He flexed and fixed up his shoulder. "Ah, that really hurt...Listen Erza, that 'punch' was just a way of me saying you can decide...it didn't mean anything hostile." Erza apologized, upon realizing her mistake. "I'm truly sorry for that. It seems that I'm still on alert after my previous job."

"It's okay..." Fourze sighed and deactivated his transformation, reverting him back to his normal self. Gentaro then nodded. "Apology accepted. Well, at least I get to slightly know what kind of person you are now, Erza."

* * *

><p>Chappy over. Hope you liked it. A bit of credit goes to <em> brave kid<em> for suggesting this minor Fourze vs Erza moment, so thanks.

Now, next time on Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders:

"Why the hell do I have to team up with you?" Natsu shouted and Gray, still not believing that he has to hep Erza with that bastard.

"Oy, Shotaro!" Gentaro called to him. "Where are you and Phillip going?" The half-boiled detective only turned around and answer. "You guys are gonna have to go without us." He and Philip walked away.

"I didn't recognize the name 'Erigor', at the time." Erza muttered. "He's the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild..."

"You know what we call you guys?" the figure asked Natsu, still having his foot on the dragon slayer's face. When not hearing any answer, he insulted. "We call you flies." He then chuckled menacingly.

Shotaro and Phillip instantly placed their memories into the double driver and both exclaimed. **_"Henshin!_**"

Double kicked the Zodiarts to the ground. "Enough games. Undo your transformation and give us that switch." Suddenly, he felt something hit his back and the rider was sent falling over. Annoyed, Double got back up on his feet and glared at the perpetrator. No surprise, it was Libra himself.


	15. CH15:Train Trap A New Apostle

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders: **壮大な物語****

**Chapter 15: Train Trap. A New Apostle.**

Today was the day Erza, Natsu, and Gray move out to investigate Erza's suspicions, with Lucy, Gentaro, Eiji, Shotaro, and Phillip tagging along. The team had moved out in the morning and quickly arrived to Magnolia Station, a rather busy train terminal/station. Erza had to stay behind to pack up her things and get ready, promising to catch up with them a while later. When they arrived, the group took a seat on a bench to wait for Erza, save for Natsu and Gray. With Erza not here, they started to argue with one another freely.

"Aaarrgghh!" Natsu shouted. "Why do I have to team up with you?" He still had a hard time believing that he has to hep Erza with that bastard.

"That's my line." Gray replied, unamused. "I'm all the help Erza needs!"

They ignored the stares coming from the people around, who wondered what exactly was going on between the two, disrupting the normal busy but peaceful atmosphere.

"Then go alone!" Natsu blurted out. "I don't even wanna come!"

"Then don't come!" Gray retorted. "And get your ass kicked by Erza later!"

They continued trading off complaints and comebacks as the others in their group watched on, neither wanting to help or stop them, particularly Lucy, who murmured. "I don't know them...I don't know them..."

"They never stop do they?" Shotaro sighed, annoyance in his voice. Happy continued eating his fish as he watched Natsu and Gray shout at each other, but a question popped up in his head and the blue cat curiously asked. "Why are you guys here?"

"It's because of Mira-san..." Lucy blatantly replied, as she held Plue in her arms.

Earlier this morning, at the guild building...

"Those two will fight Erza's not looking," Mirajane smiled to them. "...so be there to stop them. Lucy, try talking it out of them while those four can lend you a hand."

"Huh? Us?" Lucy, Gentaro, Eiji, and Shotaro asked in surprise while Phillip simply watched.

Back to them...

After Lucy finished her tale, Happy merely said. "You people aren't stopping them, though..."

"I know..." Lucy murmured. Shotaro just placed his fedora in front of his face. "What can we really do? Let's just have the redhead woman do the work once she arrives..."

Gray and Natsu continued throwing yells back and forth when a familiar voice asked. "I'm sorry. Did I keep you all waiting?" Natsu and Gray instantly stopped and looked at each other with shocked expressions, knowing both are gonna end up screwed if they continued. Meanwhile, the others turned to the direction. Lucy was about to greet, "Hey, Erza-san-..." but she stopped right there and everyone followed suite, unable to believe their eyes. Behind Erza was...a mass amount of luggage; suitcases and all, the items placed on a over-sized wagon. Happy cheerfully stated. "Nice packing."

"Way too many stuff!" Lucy commented and Gentaro asked. "How is that gonna fit in the train?"

On the other hand, Gray and Natsu were suddenly now 'good friends'. "Let's be good buddies, as usual, right?"

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy muttered. "Another Happy..." Erza, as expected, was again clueless about the argument and didn't suspect a thing. Rather, she complimented. "Yes, it's important to be on good terms with one another." Shotaro could only sigh before collapsing in frustration.

Erza then turned her attention to Lucy and the others. "So who are you people? I didn't get your names exactly back at Fairy Tail yesterday." They then introduced themselves.

"I-I'm Lucy."

"Shotaro. Hard-boiled detective."

"Phillip."

"Eiji Hino."

"Gentaro Kisaragi!"

"We all just joined." Lucy explained. "Mira-san asked us all to accompany you. It's nice to meet you." Erza then formally introduced herself. "I'm Erza. It's a pleasure meeting you people." she then turned and looked over her shoulder to see if Gray and Natsu were still passive before turning her head to the new recruits. "Ah, so you're recruits? You're the ones who defeated a guerrilla mercenaries effortlessly, yes?" They looked at her, stunned. Erza then said. "You have my thanks for offering to help. I'll be counting on you."

"G-glad to be of s-service..." Lucy nodded, the others doing the same. Unbeknownst to Erza, the whole story was exaggerated. Since everything was ready, they could finally get a move on, but Natsu then asked. "Erza. I'm come along, under one condition."

Erza curiously asked. "And what would that be? Tell me."

Natsu then gave her a determined smile and clenched his fists. "When we get back, fight me!" Now this was truly surprising, as if Lucy and the others heard right, Natsu got his ass handed to him the last time he fought Erza and everybody wondered what Natsu was thinking when he made this condition.

"Hey." Gray warned. "Think this over? You looking for a death wish?"

"Relax." Natsu assured. "It won't go the same way as last time!" He became more determined. "I'm good enough to beat you now!"

Shotaro was thinking about falling down a second time and Gentaro thought about joining him. Erza is indeed powerful and last thing somebody wants to do is pick a fight with her. Everybody listened for Erza's answer to this and after being unresponsive, Erza finally opened her mouth and said. "It's true that you have improved...I am not exactly at an advantage, but fine." She then looked at Natsu. "I accept."

This was the answer Natsu wanted to hear and fire began to build up around him. "ALL RIGHT! Now I'm really all fired up!" Flames spewed out of his mouth. The riders just sighed, wondering what the results would be like if the two clashed. Back to focus, they began to enter the train when Shotaro noticed something's up. At the corner of his eye, he spotted a man...holding a Zodiarts Switch. Just as he was about to think of plans, he saw a female figure enter the train, also with a Zodiarts switch in her hand. After glancing both ways, he muttered. "More of them..." He tapped Phillip to get his attention, who nodded in return. "Understood." Rather than boarding the train like everybody else, they turned and began to walk the other direction. Gray was the first to notice and asked. "Oy, where are they doing?"

Gentaro and Eiji turned around. "Oy, Shotaro!" Gentaro called to him, noticing them separating from the main group. "Where are you and Phillip going?" The half-boiled detective only turned around and answer. "You guys are gonna have to go without us. Oh yeah, Gentaro, can you get over here for a sec?"

Confused, Gentaro ran up to them and then asked. "Hey, where do you two think you're going?"

Shotaro, not wanting to catch unwanted attention whispered. "I spotted two of them, each holding a Zodiarts switch."

Gentaro's eys widened in slight horror and whispered back. "Right here? Now?"

"Keep it down..." Shotaro sighed. "This can't be public, remember? Warn Eiji about this. One of them entered the train, so find her and seize it. Phillip and I will go after the other one."

The Pompadour-head was reluctant, but nodded and walked back to the others. Eiji asked. "Hey, you're gonna let them wander off?"

"Where are they going?" Erza questioned. "I thought they volunteered as well."

"Well, uh..." Gentaro tried to explain. He tried thinking some (il)logical excuses. "...They're kinda busy...yeah. Turned out they had a job they almost...forgot about, yeah that's what happened."

'Damn, that was stupid of you Gen-chan!' Gentaro thought to himself. 'How are they gonna fall for that?'

Surprisingly, they actually all fell for it. Erza shook her head. "If they had a job, then they should've either stuck to it or if no other choice is available, abandoned it..." Eiji, however, still had his doubts, but as they all entered the train, Gentaro whispered to him. "Zodiarts Switch. I'll tell you more later."

It was indeed not a good time to be dealing with the Zodiarts, as the Fairy Tail mages were also here. Eiji nodded and they all entered the train, the two riders trying to think of a way how to deal with the threat without alerting others, and with the amount of people in the traincars, this wasn't gonna be an easy job.

* * *

><p>Shotaro and Phillip continued to follow the stranger as it left the station and into the streets. They used the various surroundings around as cover so the man wasn't going to suspect. Shotaro could see the man rubbing his thumb around the red button on the Zodiarts Switch, and he was gradually doing it faster. Knowing he had to act fast, he picked up his pace but kept his distance. The man suddenly stopped, and Shotaro and Phillip immediately turned around and pretended to be bystanders. The half-boiled detective thought. 'Shoot, did he notice?'<p>

The man then made a sharp turn and entered an alleyway. Shotaro was certain now: trouble was inevitable. He took out his Double driver and said. "Ikuze (Let's go) ,Phillip."

"Ah, aibou (Yes, partner)." Phillip nodded and Shotaro placed the Double driver on his waist, forming a belt around him. An identical driver appeared on Phillip's waist. Nodding to one another, both ran to the alleyway and as expected, the man was there. Only what they didn't expect was the man was facing at them and chuckled. "You two really thought I wouldn't know that you were following me? Fools."

"A big cliche, ain't it..." Shotaro sighed. "Anyways, hand over the switch." He placed a hand in his pocket, ready to draw out his Joker Memory in the case things went awry. Unfortunately, it was about to.

"Give you this switch?" the man laughed revealing his Zodiarts Switch. "You want it because of its power, right? It's great to have such might to overpower the weak, isn't it?"

"We're not like you." Shotaro merely shot back. "Now shut up and hand it over!"

"You want it that bad, huh?" the man chuckled. "Well, come and take it!" He pressed the red button and dark cosmic energy warped around him, covering his body. When it faded, in front of Shotaro was now a Unicorn Zodiarts. It had a silver and white body with the constellation lines embedded over it. Its' head was shaped like an actual horse, with a horn.

"A horsehead..." Shotaro muttered and took out his Joker Memory.

_**'JOKER!'**_

while Phillip took out his Cyclone Memory. The duo then shouted, _"Henshin!"_

_**'CYCLONE!'**_

Phillip placed his memory into the right side of the driver, and it faded away before appearing in Shotaro's driver. The latter placed his Joker memory on the left side and slid the driver, making form a 'W' shape and causing it to announce: _**'CYCLONE! JOKER!'**_

A quick tag music played and wind formed around Shotaro, while Phillip seemingly fainted and fell to the ground. Shotaro's body was then quickly covered in slim armor and the wind started to flow off. Double then walked out of the wind and struck a pointing pose at the Unicorn Zodiarts. _"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_

* * *

><p>The rest of the Fairy Tail group took seats in the train. Ever since they got on, Natsu was acting strange. In fact, he looked ill-very ill, no doubt that he has motion sickness and he was simply murmuring weakly.<p>

"Geez, you're pathetic." Gray muttered. "This immediately after picking a fight..."

"Can't blame him..." Gentaro muttered.

"It's gotta be tough doing this everytime." Lucy commented, feeling empathy for the poor Natsu. Erza looked at the sick boy before saying. "Oh, all right. Come sit next to me."

Lucy looked at Natsu, then at Eiji at her right and finally at Erza at her left, putting two and two together. She quietly asked herself, "Does she want me to move?" Comply she got up and switched seats with Natsu. Erza then placed one arm around Natsu and innocently assured. "Now, just relax."

"Aye." Natsu replied weakly. Suddenly, without even the slightest warning, Erza threw a punch into his abdomen. The others could only watch in shock when Natsu grunted and passed out and what's even more scary was that Erza simply said. "There, that should be better."

Lucy was already rethinking about Erza. 'Scary. She's might be a little weird after all...'

"Erza." Gray said, trying to change the subject to an important matter. "Isn't it about time you fill us in? What exactly are we doing?"

Erza nodded and explained. "We're going up against the Eisenwald dark guild. They plan to use a magic called Lullaby for something big.

"Lullaby?" Gray, Lucy, and Happy asked, immediately recognizing the name. Eiji completed the suspicion. "That thing from before?"

Erza gave them all a confused stare and they also filled her in about the encounter back in the forest after completing a mission. Erza nodded again and said. "I see. So you've encountered Eisenwald as well."

"Probably." Gray confirmed. "They did mention something about Lullaby."

"From your tale, it sounds like they were guild dropouts." Erza replied, thinking and mentally analyzing what the others told her. "The plan must've been too much for them so they ran off."

"And that plan has something to do with Lullaby?" Gray asked. Erza then said. "It's only a guess, but the shadow that dragged them off was probably one of Eisenwald's main members. I can only assume they must not want their plan to be leaked out."

Out of sheer curiosity, Lucy questioned. "what kind of plan are we talking about?"

Erza knew she still hasn't told them her own account for the events and decided to do so. "Allow me to explain everything in order...It happened the other day, on my way home after that job...I stopped by a pub in the town Onibas where mages gather together.

* * *

><p>That day, at the pub...<p>

Erza sat quietly to take her rest. She has just defeated a powerful monster and is on her way home, but she has to take a break to recover her strength if she wanted to make it back relatively well. She was quietly drinking, though she could hear people yelling, particularly from that certain table.

"Hey, bartender? where's my booze?"

"Calm down, whatcha?"

"How am I suppose to calm down? We managed to find where Lullaby is hidden, but we can't do a thing about that fuckin' seal!"

"Not so loud, man." One warned. Then one of the figures assured them. "Don't sweat it. I'll take care of it now. You guys should head back to the guild." The figure stood up. He was wearing an overall white uniform and seemed to be the most level-headed out of all of them.

"Kage-chan?" one asked. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Don't worry." the man, most likely named Kage, replied. "Tell Erigor that I will be back within three days with Lullaby."

* * *

><p>Back in the train...<p>

After Erza finished talking, Lucy then questioned. "Lullaby...like some sort of nursery rhyme, right? Like the ones used to sing babies to sleep?"

"Most likely something similar." Erza nodded. "The fact it's sealed away likely means it's a very powerful magic."

"And they were members of this Eisenwald guild-thing?" Eiji asked. Erza again nodded. "Yes." She suddenly then looked down. "Like a fool, though, I didn't recognize the name 'Erigor' at the time."

"Erigor?" Gentaro asked. Erza replied, albiet darkly. "He's the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild. He only accepts assassination-related jobs and missions. for which he earned the nickname 'Shinigami Erigor (Erigor the Reaper)'."

"Assassination?" Lucy asked, scared. Erza continued. "The council outlawed assassination requests, but Eisenwald decided that money is more important and ignored the council's rules. As a result, it was expelled out of the mage guild league six years ago. They still disobeyed and remain active to this day..."

"I think I'll maybe go home..." Lucy murmured, now completely afraid. She was sweating a lake. Erza continued staring down and slightly angered, threw her fist down in slight frustration, unaware they she hit the still unconscious Natsu. "I was careless. If only I had recognized Erigor's name then, I could've pulverized them and had them confess their schemes."

"So this dark guild whatever is planning to do something with Lullaby." Gentaro muttered. "This is gonna get dangerous."

"Indeed." Gray said and faced Erza. "And you want to stop them because of the danger to come if they carried out their plan?"

"Correct." Erza answered. "I don't believe I can take on an entire guild by myself. That's why I asked for your help."

Everyone nodded and Erza revealed. "We're going to storm the Eisenwald guild!"

"Sounds interesting." Gray chuckled and Happy agreed with an aye, though Lucy still had her doubts and was still afraid and sweating. Gentaro and Eiji simply nodded, their focus now drawn so deeply into the plan that they almost didn't notice someone pass by them, the woman they were to spy on and get the switch form. Fortunately, Gentaro saw it in her pocket and realized they had to regain their composure. He looked at Eiji and nodded discreetly enough that the others didn't see. Eiji understood and slightly nodded back, with Gentaro deciding to make up another excuse. "Uhhhhh! I need to use the bathroom, don't they have one on this train?"

Erza looked at him. "There are. It's over there." and pointed. Gentaro nodded and Eiji also, for once, made up an excuse. "Speaking of the restroom, I forgot to use it back at the guild."

Both riders got up and pretended to hurry to the room, but kept an eye on the woman who had the switch. They reached the restroom entrance and knocked, still having their eye on the woman who passed by and opened the door and entered another traincar. Gentaro knew he was gonna have to think fast.

"Damn! It's locked!" Gentaro lied and pretended to struggle opening the door. "Hey, we're gonna check the other traincars for a restroom, alright?"

They went off, and followed the lady.

* * *

><p>The Unicorn Zodiarts was tossed out of the alleyway by Double, surprising and shocking a few citizens around them.<p>

"Oh my, what the heck is that?"

"Is that a horse?"

"Hey, who is the dude in the green-and black?"

Double looked around his surroundings. "Damn, can't let them see too much." He grabbed the Zodiarts and jumped a high distance and both landed onto a roof, where they resumed their battle. The Zodiarts tried to attacked but Double's constant movement and prior experience in a battle managed to give him the upper hand. The Zodiarts lunged to tackle the rider, but all he did was sidestep and the Zodiarts missed. Double kicked the Zodiarts to the ground. "Enough games. Undo your transformation and give us that switch."

Suddenly, he felt something hit his back and the rider was sent falling over. Annoyed, Double got back up on his feet and glared at the perpetrator. No surprise, it was Libra himself. Double sighed. "Antennae-head..."

Switching targets, the rider took out his Joker Memory and placed it onto a slot on the side of the belt.

_**'JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!'**_

Double leaped into the air and literally split in two halfs down the middle and both halves have their foot out and moving at fast speeds towards Libra. Both cried out. _**"Joker Extreme!"**_

Libra held out his staff in a diagonal and both collided.

* * *

><p>Gentaro and Eiji eventually tracked the lady moving at the last traincar and followed. Before they entered the last traincar, both of them looked at one another. Eiji spoke out. "Something's up."<p>

"Indeed." Gentaro replied. "Moving at the last one, too. Wonder what she's up to. Let's take a peek."

They crouched and slowly approached the last entrance and peeked outwards, and peered through the window. They were low enough to avoid detection and watched the scene unfold before them. The traincar was purely empty, except that the woman was talking to...Virgo. They were having a discussion of some sort, but the riders didn't know what they were talking about. The Virgo Zodiarts then disappeared, leaving the woman alone.

"Now?" Eiji asked. Gentaro nodded. "Now."

Both busted the door open, surprising the woman and they placed their driver on their waists, form their belts. Gentaro then warned. "Lady, I have no idea who you are, but I am warning you to give us the switch!"

The woman was alarmed and glared. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Lady, please." Eiji pleaded and slowly approached. "Just give us the switch." But he took no more than four steps when the woman panicked and took out the switch. She kept shaking her head, repeatedly saying. "No...no, no, no, no, no..." and activated the switch, and cosmic energy warped around her. When it cleared, standing in her place was a desert-camoed Chameleon Zodiarts.

"Damn, didn't think it would have turned out like this!" Gentaro commented and flipped down all the red transwitches on his driver, while Eiji placed his Core Medals into his O driver. Gentaro then pushed the lever while Eiji scanned the medals and both shouted. "_Henshin!_"

White smoke filled around Gentaro and transformed him into Fourze while Eiji's O scanner announced: _**'TAKA! TORA! BATTA!'**_ before singing _**'TA-TO-BA! Tatoba! TA-TO-BA!'**_ and medals flew around before crashing into him, transforming him into OOO. Their sudden change managed to even shock the Zodiarts.

_"Uchu Kita!"_ Fourze shouted. "Let's settle this two-on-one!" Both riders charged, and Fourze threw the first kick, already knocking down the Zodiarts. "Okay, maybe we can finish this in time!"

Both riders double-teamed, throwing out various punches to keep the Zodiarts at bay. OOO activated his Tora claws and made an upwards slash, the amount of force was able to send the Chameleon Zodiarts flying. "Ugh..." the Zodiarts groaned and she glared at the riders before turning invisible to sneak up on them.

"Not on my watch!" Fourze shouted and placed an astroswitch into his driver belt:_** 'PEN'**_. He turned it on.

_**'PEN ON'.**_

A pen/brush-like module appeared on Fourze's leg and he slugged it around, splashing ink all over, and covering the Chameleon's Zodiarts in it and disabling her invisibility. Fourze then cheered. "Alright! Let's wrap this up!"

He pushed the lever, causing the driver to announce: _**'PEN! LIMIT BREAK!'**_

OOO scanned his medals again, and the scanner announced: _**'SCANNING CHARGE!'**_

"_Ikuze_, OOO!" Fourze said and both ran forward and were seconds from leaping the air when dark cosmic energy formed right in front of them and the gravity repelled them away, effectively cancelling out their respective limit break and scanning charge attacks. The two riders looked up wondering who stopped them, and they got their answer shortly enough. It was one of those Horoscopes enforcers, but...

"One of those enforcers!" Fourze assumed. "But, he looks different. Never seen this one before and what's with the hood?"

The new Zodiarts was indeed wearing a robe with a hood over its face, completely hiding it. OOO turned to Fourze and asked. "If that hood is covering his face, that means he can't see, right?"

He was later proven wrong when the new figure revealed a strange golden longsword with ancient writing and text all over it. It quickly made its move and delivered and fast strike, slashing OOO and Fourze across the chest and causing them to yell in pain. "Gaaa!"

* * *

><p>Two Zodiarts attacks already? New Horoscope? Things are really starting to get intense, say? Sorry if the preview back in the previous chapter aren't in this chapter cuz I can't fit everything in it. My apologies, sowwie =(. Also, Chapter 13 has been modified due to the fact that there was a plot twist in Episode 41 of Fourze that aired today. Damn, I really didn't see that coming XD. So anyways, give me your honest opinion about this chapter once you read it. Thanks.<p> 


	16. CH16:Left Behind

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders:** **壮大な物語**

**Chapter 16: Left Behind**

The new Zodiarts was indeed wearing a robe with a hood over its face, completely hiding it. OOO turned to Fourze and asked. "If that hood is covering his face, that means he can't see, right?"

He was later proven wrong when the new figure revealed a strange golden longsword with ancient writing and text all over it. It quickly made its move and delivered and fast strike, slashing OOO and Fourze across the chest and causing them to yell in pain. "Gaaa!"

Both backed up and resumed their stances to prepare against this new enforcer. Fourze ran and saw the enforcer slug the long blade at him, and quickly reacted, ducking and narrowing avoiding being hit. He then shouted. "OOO, now!"

OOO took the chance and dashed, using his Batta legs to propel him. He jumped directly at the enforcer and released his Tora Claws and slashed, and Fourze delivered a kick from below. If he was to block either rider, he would still be injured by the other. However, the enforcer was unchanged and tilted his sword diagonally. The riders' hits landed.

And the the Horoscopes Zodiarts parried it with ease. The blade effortlessly blocked both ways. It then made another slash and pushed the two riders a few feet from him, and dark cosmic energy enveloped him and the Chameleon Zodiarts and both disappeared from the riders' sights.

Fourze and OOO grunted in pain and managed to get themselves back up, the former saying. "They got away..."

"Indeed." OOO replied and both undid their transformations and turning back to normal. Eiji then added. "Gentaro, are you sure you didn't recognize that Horoscopes?"

"I'm sure of it." Gentaro replied. "Never had I seen a Zodiarts with a hood cover its entire face."

"Could it be the one Kengo is talking about?" Eiji asked and Gentaro could only shrug, and answered. "Perhaps so. C'mon let's get back to the others."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Both Double and Libra was shoved back from the sheer blast. Both rolled around the ground, but Double was the first to stop and flip himself back up, taking out both memories and taking two new ones out; one red and the other silver. He tapped them.

_**'HEAT'**_

_'**METAL'**_

"Let's turn up the heat." Double commented and placed the memories into his driver and activated their powers: _**'HEAT!' METAL!'**_ A short tag song played and Double changed colors. Instead of green and black, he was now red and silver-grayish, and there seemed to be a pole-like weapon attached on his back. He detached it and the polearm extended outwards, forming his weapon: the metal shaft. Double swung it around with quick succession and agility, with Libra attempted to parry it with his own Khakkhara staff.

"_Koyaa!_" Double grunted and slammed the metal shaft into Libra's gut, the polearm spewing out a burst of flames. The enforcer backed up in pain, but quickly recovered, but Double charged again and swung it into Libra's face, again forcing it back. Libra could only glare at the Kamen Rider, and knew that he couldn't beat him at this rate. Resorting to survival, the enforcer grabbed the other Zodiarts and ordered. "Time to retreat." Dark cosmic energy began to surround them, slowly covering and cloaking the two from the rider's sight.

"Oy, matte (wait)!" Double shouted and quickly picked up pace, running at them. Too late, as Libra and the other Zodiarts was fully covered in the dark aura and when it faded, both were gone, not a trace left. Double quickly looked around for clues, but found none. He cursed. "Shit, where could they have gone?"

Double then deactivated his transformation.

* * *

><p>Back to the others...<p>

Gentaro and Eiji eventually returned back to their traincar, and saw their friends talking and chitchatting about their magic. The two took their seats and waited as the train continued to move onwards. The rider remained for a few minutes, but they eventually arrived to their location: Onibas. The train slowed to a stop, and the Fairy Tail members took their stuff and luggage out of the train and exited to the station terminal.

As they walked out of the train, Gray asked. "Are you sure these Eisenwald guys are still in this town?"

"I don't know." Erza simply replied. "That's what we're here to find out."

As they headed accross the terminal, Lucy began to comment. "Considering that Onibas is a station, this will be a wild goose chase." A few seconds later, Happy realized something was missing, or someone. "Hey, where's Natsu?"

Gentaro turned around. "Wasn't he with us?" The group did the same and looked around, but Natsu was nowhere to be found, and the obvious fact hit them, practically causing pretty much them going "Oh shit."

Natsu was left behind, back at the train! Worst, before any of could flinch, the train was moving, already in the distance. They could only watch in shock as it got farther and farther. Happy could only blatantly say. "There it goes." He begun waving.

"How the hell is it even possible to forget him?" Gentaro, said, his mouth wide open. Erza cursed herself. "I was so absorbed in our conversation that I forgot...I can't believe myself. He's terrible at riding vehicles, too! This is all my fault...could someone please hit me?"

Everyone was unsure what to say. They were going to have to find a way to stop the train and get him out before Natsu suffers more from his motion sickness. The train was too far to give chase by foot at this point...

* * *

><p>Inside the train...<p>

Natsu had his head hang low, feeling ill and miserable at the same time. He couldn't believe he got left behind, and worst he was going to have to endure another ride to the next station so he could get off. It felt like eternal hell to him. Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't the only one inside the traincar. A figure wearing a white jacket, black shirt, and white pants was watching him since the figure entered the traincar. Knowing it was only him and Natsu, the figure walked up to the dragon slayer and started a conversation.

"well, well, what's this?" the figure asked, examining the symbol on Natsu's shoulder. "Fairy Tail? You're the wizard in a legitimate guild?" The figure flashed a smile. "I'm jealous."

"Huh?" Natsu questioned, slightly tipped off about the man's strange behavior. But this seemingly nice person suddenly showed his true colors as, he threw his foot and slammed it into Natsu's face. The man then slyly taunted. "Don't act big just 'cause you're in an official guild, Mr. Fairy."

He then proceeded to continue insulting. "Do you know what we call you guys? We call you flies." The man then let out a sinister chuckle, which was more than enough for Natsu to know that this man obviously was hostile and needed his ass kicked. Fire formed around his hands and he flung his fists forward. The man managed to back away and avoid getting burnt by the flames. He then sarcastically said. "Whoops, wasn't that close?"

"You bastar-" Natsu grunted, only to stop talking when he felt his motion sickness kicking into him again-this was a bad time and such vulnerability was an opening for the man, who simply chuckled again. He then asked. "You call that magic?" He then shook his head and then said. "Real magic..." and a dark symbol appeared beneath his legs, followed three shadowy whips launching outwards and sucker-punching Natsu off-balance.

"...is used like this." the stranger finished his sentence, and smiled. Natsu took a glance at the mage and then thought about what the attack was, and slowly realizing something. "That magic..." The man just laughed and replied. "Indeed it is." He slowly approached the helpless fire mage...

...and didn't expect the train to make a sudden stop. The train's wheels screeched across the metal rails as it began to slow abruptly, while inside, the man lost balance and fell to the floor. A mysterious object rolled out from his coat as he was on the wooden floor; the said object being a brown flute-like stick, with a tiny skull on it with three eye sockets.

"I-it stopped." Natsu wondered and then knew it was obviously his comrades that managed to do so, most likely back in the Onibas Station. He then focused his attention on the man, but couldn't help wondering what object was on the ground between them. "Huh? What's this?"

He reached out for it and picked it up, at the same time the stranger got up and gasped. "Damn, you've seen it!"

The dragon slayer glared and then tossed the thing at the stranger before replying. "Oh shut up! Now it's payback time!" Once again flames formed around his fists, with Natsu punching them together and then running forward. "Kore o toru (Take this)!" and flung a fiery punch at the stranger, who stepped back and cast a defensive magic to block it.

"_**Gado Shurado (Guard Shadow)!**_" the man shouted and a shadow dome formed around him, but Natsu didn't slow down one bit, confident of his abilites. His punch collided and effortlessly broke past the stranger's barrier; the force causing the entire train car to explode and burst into flames. The stranger was on the ground, slightly burnt and struggling to get up. He muttered. "Damn you..."

Natsu took the time now to taunt back. "How to like my flying punch?" The tables has turned and Natsu wanted to take his time kicking this man's ass, to make sure he doesn't look down on Fairy Tail ever again. He cracked his knuckles and was ready to punch him again, but then the announcer went off.

"Our emergency stop was due to a false alarm. We are sorry for any inconvenience and will depart again shortly."

This was looking bad for Natsu. If the train moves, he is gonna be stuck in a bad situation. Quickly darting his eyes around, he desperately said. "Crap, I gotta get outta here!"

He grabbed his luggage and began heading for the window, but he was stopped, not by action, but by the words of the stranger. "Wait, you! You'll pay for messing with the Eisenwald guild, punk!"

Natsu only returned a glare and replied. "You're with Eisenwald, huh? I'll teach you for mocking Fairy Tail. If you're a man, let's take this outside!"

Too soon. The sound of screeching could be heard, followed by a shaking. The train was starting to move again, and Natsu could feel his motion sickness returning to him.

* * *

><p>Back to the others...<p>

Having already stopped the train for a temporary amount of time, they decided to rush to Natsu's aid and get him out of a train, completely unaware of the dragon slayer's plight. For the fastest transportation, Erza managed to "borrow" (though to everyone else, she took it without asking) a magic-mobile, a magic vehicle that moves extremely fast, useful for quick movements around without the need of walking. But the cost was it runs on the user's magic, but this isn't really a setback for Erza, who was driver.

Gentaro, Eiji, Lucy, and Happy were inside the vehicle, with Gray clinging onto the roof due to the lack of space left for him, and boy was he hanging for dear life as Erza drove at sheer speeds. Fearful, he frantically pleaded. "Erza, watch it!"

"There!" Gentaro called, looking out from the window. The train was right ahead of them and Erza accelerated, getting closer and eventually passing the train. They slowly went by each traincar until they found the right one, and they did Natsu in the one up ahead. To get hsi attention Lucy shouted. "Natsu."

Natsu could hear the shout, and not wanting to stay in the train any longer, jumped. He leaped into and smashed through the window of the moving train. At the same time, the moving magic vehicle and speeding up to him. Unfortunately, Natsu jumped too high and while he would land on the vehicle, he would land in the roof. He and Gray's head collided with a heavy and painful bonk...

"YAAAAAAH!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

Erza drifted the vehicle to a stop an asked. "Natsu are you okay?"

The fire dragon slayer was still in one piece, but he and Gray were flung out of the vehicle when Erza hit the brakes, and there was a major bruise in their foreheads, apparently from the earlier collision.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating guys, but here is your next chapter. Similar to the animemanga, Fairy Tail has its first run-in with Eisenwald, but Natsu managed to defend himself. But who was that mysterious horoscope? What could his zodiac sign be? Find out next chapter! =)


	17. CH17:Chasing Eisenwald

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders: **壮大な物語****

**Chapter 17: Chasing Eisenwald**

The fire dragon slayer was still in one piece, but he and Gray were flung out of the vehicle when Erza hit the brakes, and there was a major bruise in their foreheads, apparently from the earlier collision.

* * *

><p>A while later...<p>

"That hurt, you idiot!" Gray complained at Natsu for his earlier action. Natsu huffed back. "Shut up! How dare you people leave me behind!"

"My apologies." Erza replied sincerely. "But at least you aren't hurt. I'm glad you're okay." She reached for Natsu's head and hugged him, but to Natsu, it was a straight clunk into Erza's hard armor, the dragon slayer slightly muttering, "Ow."

Erza let go and Natsu tried to explain what happened back on the train. "Urgh! I'm not alright! So strange weirdo attacked me onboard!"

"Weirdo?" the others asked. Natsu confirmed it. "Yeah, the one who dragged away the guys who tried to eat Happy."

"How would you know that?" Gentaro asked for clarification since none of them had actually seen the person in flesh back then. Natsu answered. "He used the exact same magic. I recognized it. The guy also said he was with Eisenwald or whatever-"

At that moment, Erza turned from nice and caring to downright ticked off. Without warning, the red-head armored mage unleashed a piercing bitch-slap across Natsu's face. "You fool!" She the grabbed him before he had the chance to cry out in pain, and her fellow guildmates watched in disbelief and surprise as Erza began to angrily lecture the fire dragon slayer. "We were trying to go after Eisenwald! Why did you let him go?"

"Hey, this is the first I've heard of this." Natsu answered, completely clueless about what she was talking about. Erza continued to scold him. "I explained it earlier back on the train! Weren't you listening?"

"I think it was because you knocked him out..." Lucy murmured, though more to herself than anyone around her. "She's unbelievable in various ways..."

"Agreed." Gray replied.

"You don't say." Gentaro nodded.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy cheerfully stated. Erza quickly got back on the magic-mobile and strapped a cuff-like thing on her free waist. "He was on the train, you say? We're going after it."

As the magic-mobile began to activate and begin rumbling, Gray decided to ask Natsu some questions about the stranger. "What was he like?"

"He wasn't very distinctive, actually." Natsu replied. "Just wearing white clothes."

"Did he carry anything with him?"

"Oh yeah. He did have some kind of skull-flute thingy. And the skull had three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull?" Eiji asked, with Gentaro commenting. "Now that's just kinda creepy."

"Three-eyed skull flute..." Lucy repeated, catching the attention of the others, with Happy being the first to ask her. "What's the matter, Lucy?"

"I...know about that flute." was Lucy's reply, drawing more of their attention to her. Gentaro prodded her. "Tell us more."

"Lullaby." Lucy said. She then told the others. "It's a cursed song." The others were now focused, and she then said. "It's death magic!" The suspense kicked in and Natsu asked. "Death Magic?" Gray questioned. "A cursed song? Like an incantation?"

"I've only read about them in books..." Lucy admitted. "But there are forbidden and prohibited curse magic out there, right?" Erza replied. "Yes, there are. Cursed black magic that kills whomever it is used on."

Eiji recollected the events of the Greeed and Yummy and about the Core Medals. "Forbidden magic..." he quietly said to himself and took out a purple Ptera medal, glancing at it before placing it back into his pocket.

"Lullaby is even worst than that." Lucy warned to Erza. "It is a mass killing weapon."

"Then we must stop them." Erza replied. "Everyone, get on. We're moving out." This was an urgent situation, with little knowing of what Eisenwald plans to do using that flute. Lucy, Happy, and (reluctantly) Natsu entered the vehicle, while Gray mounted himself on the roof. Gentaro and Eiji attempted to join in, but due to the amount of people, it was evident there was no space left for them.

"Dammit." Gray muttered. "Erza, why didn't you borrow a larger magic-mobile?"

"We should've brought our motorcycles. Ergh...No space left, what do we do?" Gentaro asked. Eiji wondered if they could try and squeeze through, but that wouldn't seem to go too well, considering how uncomfortable and troublesome it could be. He then hatched up an idea. "Gentaro, let's henshin. I have the Latorartah combo. Don't you have something with speed?"

"Of course I do!" Gentaro replied. "Alright, let's do this. We don't have much time!" They stepped back from the vehicle and pulled over their respective drivers before placing them on their waist, forming a belt. Eiji inserted his Lion, Tora, and Cheetah medals into his O driver and scanned the medals while Gentaro flipped down all his transwitches, skipped the countdown, and pushed the lever. Their transformations initiated.

The O scanner shouted: _**'LION! TORA! CHEETAH!'**_ before singing: _**'LATORARTAH! LATORAR-TAH!'**_ Eiji was now in his OOO form Latorartah combo.

Two rings appeared, one above and the other blow Gentaro. White smoke steamed out and Gentaro transformed in Fourze. He was in Base States after his transformation was completed. He then popped the rocket and drill switches out of the driver, saying. "One rocket isn't enough to keep up. I'll need something else..." He reached for his back pocket, taking out his wheel astroswitch. Knowing he needs more than that, he reached into his pocket again, hoping it was there. Much to his astonishment, it was. He took his S-1 (Super rocket) astroswitch, and stared at it. A sense of sad nostalgia flowed through him the second he laid eyes on it.

"Nadeshiko..." Fourze lamented, remembering the short amount of time he had with the only girl he truly ever liked, if not, loved. OOO took a glimpse at what was in Fourze's hand and assumed that the memories of the rather unfortunate events were already flowing into the rocket rider's head. Concerned, he asked. "Gentaro, you okay?"

Shaken out of his thoughts, Fourze looked at his fellow rider. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." he answered, and forced himself to brighten up, though it only half-worked. He almost forgot that OOO also knew about it. Sighing, he plugged the swithes into his driver belt.

_**'ROCKET SUPER'.**_

_**'WHEEL'.**_

He activated them:_** 'ROKETTO ON'. 'WHOIRU ON'**_. A small tune played and Fourze's outfit turned from white to orange while his eyes turned from red to blue. In addition two rocket modules formed on both of his arms, while a segway-like module formed on his left leg. He gave the others a thumbs up. "Alright! We're good to go!"

Erza nodded back, but couldn't help wonder how much forms and different kinds of armor Fourze has. The magic-mobile rumbled and drove off quickly with Fourze and OOO following right behind it.

* * *

><p>At Kunugi Station...<p>

People were either shouting or screaming in horror after a man wielding a large scythe cut down the last train employee in front of them. They realized that this man with such large weapon is Erigor from Eisenwald. The rest of his guild were right behind him.

"This train now belongs to Eisenwald." Erigor declared and swung his scythe in a threatening motion, scaring the others further away. "Begone." The other guild members immediately seized the train and entered, throwing out anything or anyone they didn't need, including bags, objects, and other passengers out.

"Dump everything." Erigor ordered. "This includes luggage, and the conductor. Defy us and you die. Now get a move on."

Right behind him, the strange man in white exited out of the train to come greet the shinigami mage. "Erigor-sama."

"Kageyama." Erigor turned around. He slung his scythe over his shoulder. "I heard you were returning aboard this train." He then had his eyes on one of the traincars, which was damaged to a severe extent. "That wreckage, though...Did something happen?"

"I can explain that later." Kageyama insisted before reaching into his jacket. "First, have a look at this." He pulled out the skull-flute from eariler and snickered. "Heh, I managed to break the seal of Lullaby."

"Oh?" Erigor asked, surprised and delighted of the news. The others had equally the same expression. One in black and yellow asked. "So, this is it?" Kageyama then handed the flute to Erigor, who took it and smiled evilly. "This is the forbidden Lullaby? Interesting...this flute was originally nothing but a simple death-cursing tool...but the great dark wizard, Zeref, developed it further into a demon flute..." he chuckled.

"...It's terrifying mass death-cursing kills all who hear the sound of this flute...Lullaby! And it is in our hands now."

* * *

><p>Back to the others...<p>

Erza continued speeding, desperately needing to reach Eisenwald before they get away. She even decided to take a shortcut: driving through the rough rock terrain, causing a bumpy ride, with even Fourze struggling to stay in balance on his rocket-powered wheel-module while keeping up with the magic-mobile. Erza then ran over a boulder, causing the vehicle to make a powerful jump and land, almost throwing Gray off. The ice mage then yelled. "Erza, slow down! Powering this thing takes a lot of magic energy! Even for you, Erza!"

"There's no time for complacency!" Erza replied sternly. "There's no telling what Erigor might do if he gets his hands on this death magic."

Erza continued driving, with stopping Erigor and Eisenwald in her mind. Death magic is a powerful kind of magic, and there is no telling how horrible things will end up if someone like Erigor abuses this power. She thought. _'Curse them...What is their objective?'_

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

They eventually did arrive, but it was already far too late. While the most of the traincars were there, the main locomotive was already gone along with a few of the traincars. As expected, the rune knight army from the Magic Council were already patrolling and investigating the area, while at the same trying to keep the panicking civilians calm. Curious, Lucy lowered the vehicle's window and peered out at the scene unfolding before them.

"I can understand carriages and boats, but taking over a train?" the celestial mage asked, worried and afraid at the same time."

"Aye!" Happy replied. "It wouldn't be very helpful since they only follow the tracks."

"But they are fast." Erza noted. Fourze turned to the others. "They can't be that far away. If we move now, we can still get them, I think."

Inside the car, Gray (who was somehow half-naked again). "Sounds like the Eisenwald guys have to rush for some strange reason."

"Is there any reason why your clothes are off?" Lucy asked, stunned before resuming back to topic. "Still, the army's already taking action, so it's only a matter of time until they're caught."

"Let's hope so, anyway." Erza muttered.

"We can't be so sure those guys can handle it." Fourze warned. "We should still do something."

"The rune knights do look armed." OOO added. "But then again, this is death magic we're dealing with here. It could end up being a massacre, if things don't turn out right."

"Then let's go." Erza nodded and drove off. OOO ran off while Fourze boosted his rockets and sped with them. They were going to have to hurry if they were to stop Eisenwald, though there's no telling where they are now. All they could do is trace the tracks that lead up to the next stop and find a way to head there first before them. IF the map is correct, the next stop should be in a small town called Oshibana.

They drove off, unaware a familiar dark magenta-colored Zodiarts with a halberd was trailing right behind them.

* * *

><p>It's only fair I upload another small chappy since I took a bit too long. So, Fourze uses Rocket States, eh? Anybody got the Megamax reference? Nadeshiko Misaki? You know, Gen-chans GF? Ah, nevermind I'm saying too much.<p> 


	18. CH18:Oshibana

**Fairy Tail x Kamen Riders: **壮大な物語****

**Chapter 18: Oshibana**

After Kageyama told his tale, Erigor slivered a horizontal slash with his scythe and effortless cleaved a train seat in half. Kageyama managed to narrowly avoid the slash without being hurt, but it didn't strike fear into him and he fell on his knees.

"You allowed a Fairy Tail fly to see the Lullaby flute?" Erigor asked, apparently not happy with what Kageyama told him. "Worst, he got managed to get away, Kageyama?" What he did could've threatened their entire objective and Erigor was not going to let this fly unless Kageyama explained himself.

Sweat began to flow out of the shadow mage's face. Not wanting to be on the ending side of Erigor's rage, he stuttered. "H-he doesn't know about the plan! B-besides, even if he did, the plan is s-still unstoppable!"

Erigor disliked his answer and flashed a disdained face and grunted, slamming his scythe down. Again, Kageyama narrowly dodged, though more sweat was now trickling from his face and fear was quite evident in his eyes. Erigor gritted. "we need to be absolutely certain." He removed his scythe from the wooden floor of the train and then declared "I'm setting the plan into motion." Everyone leaned closer, interested now that there would finally be some action.

"T-then Oshibana Station is the place..." Kageyama desperately suggested. Hopefully, it would save his skin from Eisenwald's ace mage.

Erigor then raised the Lullaby flute into view. "Those flies shouldn't buzz around us if they knew what's best for them. Go teach them a lesson."

"Yes, sir!" all the Eisenwald mages agreed without question. Erigor knew those fairy flies would follow and track them so it would be wise for them to reach Oshibana and ambush them from there where they would least expect it...This was going to be fun and entertaining. His guild would have a such a good time crushing and grinding them to pieces.

'They shouldn't be so powerful...' Erigor thought to himself. 'After all, they are just insects pestering us.'

"Then do you mind if we lend a helping hand?" a voice offered. Erigor quickly examined his surroundings. "Who goes there?"

"Do not worry, I am not an enemy." the voice assured, and a dark aura blew into view before fading away. Once it disapparated, three figures stood in front of Erigor. His guild got cautious, but Erigor ordered them to stand down amused by their sudden teleportation into view. Those three figures in front of them were the Virgo Zodiarts, Libra Zodiarts, and Chairman Gamou and they somehow managed to track them without them knowing. The chairman asked, "So you seem to have a hatred towards those fairy flies?"

"What does it matter to you, old fart?" Erigor asked, half insulting. Gamou simply chuckled and answered. "We have a common enemy then. You see, we also have a score to settle with them, particularly with a few individuals. I couldn't but overhear you intending on destroying them, so I would like to offer you some help, maybe to make things easier and more casual for you people. Consider it like a gift."

"What makes you think that our guild, Eisenwald, would have trouble fighting those fools?" Erigor asked, suspicious. Gamou again answered. "Haven't you people ever heard the old saying 'Better be safe than sorry'? What I'm offering you is just a help. Would it be the more, the merrier?"

"You're quite amusing, old man." The reaper mage began considering before examining the trio before him. They had strange energy radiating from their bodies. It wasn't magic, but it felt...powerful-extremely powerful. Erigor knew these people weren't weaklings, judging from this. No, they could be something else. But if they genially want to destroy those fairy flies as much as he does, there shouldn't be any tensions. Maybe, he could use them, yes, he will use them for Eisenwalds' gain. After thinking hard, he questioned. "What do you have in mind, old fart?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

The Fairy Tail members luckily reached Oshibana, though what's unlucky for the others was that Erza was, once again, cutting through the roads and acrosss town just to get to the station as fast as possible. They drove past numerous townspeople, who were beyond stunned at the sight of the magic-mobile while at the same time baffled why the vehicle would be moving at such a fast pace. Even more strangely, two colored figures wearing strange armor and equipment were desperately following and trying to keep up with the magic vehicle.

"Boy that's fast!" Fourze commented, and OOO nodded in full agreement. The magic-mobile they were following was moving at speeds they never thought it would go up to and the two riders were having difficulty keeping up. In fact, they were starting to fall behind as even Fourze's rockets and OOO's legs couldn't match Erza's magical strength in powering the vehicle.

"Erza!" Gray called out, though trying to get the armored mage's attention was more or less futile. "Not so fast!" He could see steam coming out of the shackle attached to Erza's wrist. "You're overloading the SE plug."*

_**(*A/N: The Self-Energy plug is the mechanism that transfers a person's magic to the vehicle so the said vehicle can run its engine, and as a result, drive. It is how the vehicle, in the world of Fairy Tail, is fueled.)**_

"Scores of people will die if the Lullaby flute is played!" Erza warned. "Just hearing the sound it is fatal!"

"What if you run out of magic energy just when we really need you?" Gray shouted. He did have a point, since Erza is a very powerful mage and she alone, can overpower dozens of mages, judging by the earlier skirmish with Fourze. Regardless, Erza didn't worry about that. She simply answered. "If that does happen, I'll just use a stick or whatever I can find to fight. Besides, you and Natsu are with us. We even have Lucy, Gentaro, and Eiji as backup."

Inside the magic-mobile, Lucy and Happy were keeping a watchful eye over the sick Natsu, the latter's condition seemingly growing slightly worst by the minute.

"I think I'm suppose to yell you something, Lucy." Happy admitted. Lucy looked at the blue cat. "Really? What is it?"

"I forgot." Happy admitted again, much to the blonde's annoyance. "All I remember is that it had to do with you."

"It's nauseating..." Natsu grumbled and gulped. This seemed to have rung a bell to Happy, who then shouted. "That might be it!"

"That's it?" Lucy asked, even more annoyed. Happy then shook his head and Lucy sighed at the cat, wondering what Happy was trying to tell her. Suddenly, Natsu got up and threw himself out the window...well, almost if it haven't been for Lucy, who grabbed him at the last second and tried to restrain him from doing anything more stupid. She desperately yelled. "Stop it, Natsu! You're gonna fall out!"

Natsu couldn't take it any longer and tried to shake his way out. His motion sickness was seriously taking a hell of a toll on him and he weakly begged. "Please, let me. I need fresh air!"

"Holy crap." Fourze pointed. "What the fudge are they doing?" Seeing Natsu halfway out the window, he tried to accelerate to try to lend a hand to Lucy, but with Erza powering the vehicle, it was no use and he couldn't gain any distance. OOO, who was also seeing this tried talking to the dragon slayer. "Just keep holding back the pain!" the medal rider attempted to convince him. "We're almost there! Keep trying!"

"I can't!" the dragon slayer sobbed. Happy, on the other hand, apparently didn't take notice of what was unfolding and merely tried to find out what he wanted to tell Lucy, since he knew it was very important. He said his thoughts out loud. "Hmm, if it's not 'Lucy is nauseating', then what else could it be?"

The blue cat began coming and babbling up with weird and strange suggestions. "Lucy's weird? A fish? Delicious? Healthy? Weird? Weird? Weird? Weir-"

"Why do you keep saying 'I'm weird'?" Lucy asked furiously. Her anger quickly receded, due to the fact, she saw something coming from the distance. she, along with Happy and Natsu, peeked out and saw smoke in the distance. Gray could only watch in surprise and Erza asked herself. "What is that?"

"Are we...?" OOO questioned, hoping he was wrong. But the fact was most likely inevitable. "...too late?"

* * *

><p>At the Oshibana Station...<p>

There was a massive crowd of people blocking the main entrance to the station, all were being held back by the authorities, who commanded the people to keep back and leave the premises. But this sight sparked too much curiosity for anybody to leave. The group arrived and parked the vehicle in the outskirts of the crime scene, and they exited the vehicle. Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza got off easily, but Natsu on the other hand...Sighing, Lucy grabbed and lifted the fire mage up to his feet and began to support him to walk. Natsu had been on that thing way too long for him to regain his focus and strength.

"Hey wait a second, where are those two?" Gray asked, implying the two riders with them. He got his answer when he saw Fourze and OOO show up from the distance, with OOO appearing as if he's exhausted. Fourze deactivated his switches and returned back to his default Base States and placed away the two astroswitches. "Damn, you guys really have to slow down a bit. We barely managed to keep up with ya."

"Everyone ready?" Erza asked. Her answer was everyone (save for Natsu) nodding, signaling a yes. She waved them to follow and proceeded to the crowd, which had seemingly gotten slightly larger than before. OOO even commented. "Um, how are we going to get past this?" He then asked. "Hey, where's Erza?"

They squeezed their way through the crowd, and made it to the front entrance, only to see Erza already there. Shockingly to them, she was right behind the guards (which is strange, considering how she got there without anyone actually noticing). Placing her hand on one of the officers to get their attention, she asked (though it seemed a lot more like demanding). "Tell me? What is the situation inside?" The guard simply turned and asked back. "Huh? who are you suppose to be-? Ugh!"

Cross that out, she was demanding. Because the officer failed to answer her question, she headbutted the officer and knocked him out cold. She moved on to the next guard. "What is the situation inside?"

"Eh?" the guard asked, only to be knocked out like the other officer. Erza moved on to the next one. No answer, same result. Next one. No answer, same result. Next one. No answer, same result. An awkward silence struck the audience watching this, speechless for words as the red-headed mage continue to headbutt every single guard that didn't answer her question. One after another.

"I guess she has no use for people who can't answer immediately..." Lucy muttered. Fourze added. "Ay, yai, yai..."

"Finally understand what this women is like?" Gray asked. What's more strange is he is once again half-naked, much to Lucy's frustration and dismay. She bellowed. "Where are your clothes?"

Erza finally got her answer, but not before knocking the last officer out, too. After shaking her head and sighing, she then turned around and faced her team. "Eisenwald's inside, let's go!"

"Right." the others replied in affirmative, save for Lucy, who only felt more awkward and whined. "You mean I gotta take care of this?"

'This' meant Natsu, who let out a squeaky. "Yes, please..."

* * *

><p>After entering the station...<p>

The team jogged down the large hallway, trying to get to the main lobby as fast as possible while checking their surroundings for any potential ambush. They weren't going to risk anything unless necessary. It was quiet, since no townspeople were here, but it was awfully too quiet. "Let's hurry. Apparently, a small army unit broke in earlier but has yet to return...They're probably locked in combat with Eisenwald."

"But if they were in combat, wouldn't there be sounds of thrashing and yelling?" OOO asked. Erza agreed. "There should be, but since there isn't it could mean..."

They continued to run, until they saw something ahead of them. The familiar colors of blue and yellow, and this meant something bad. Upon closer inspection, Lucy gasped in horror. Broken spears and shields...and unconcious or dead bodies. It was a rune knight squad!

"No way..." OOO gaped, his mouth wide open (though his helmet visor covered his entire face).

"They've been wiped out!" Happy cried. Everybody slowed their pace and carefully maneuvered past them, walking slowly to look at everything around them. The only who remained relatively calm was Erza herself, who remarked. "We're up against an guild. Eisenwald were all wizards, in other words. A small army unit never stood a chance..."

They continued walking while looking around them, and they all noticed something else. There were large gapes or sphere-like craters all around the walls and columns as if something like an orb ate away parts of the place cleanly. While everyone else assumed it was most likely a magic attack, Fourze began to have doubts and suspicions. he recognized these craters and had an idea how they were caused. It wasn't someone from Eisenwald, it was someone who was helping them and Fourze was pretty sure of who caused them. Then again, he could be wrong and he decided to keep his mouth shut...for now.

They reached the end of the corridor and entered the lobby. As expected, the Eisenwald guild were waiting for them, as they heard Erigor chuckling to himself, who was sitting in the balcony. He taunted, "So you did come, Fairy Tail flies."

The Eisenwald guild added to Erigor, beginning to throw various insults at the the group, in addition to stretching and cracking their knuckles as if preparing to fight. They laughed sinisterly.

"Th-there are so many..." Lucy stated the obvious, scared and afraid. What she said was correct though, as the Eisenwald guild outnumbered them a thousand to one. The others however cared less about the numbers and glared back at the dark guild.

"You." Erza called to the scythe-holding mage. "Are you Erigor?"

Erigor chuckled again, amused by her question. Nevertheless, he didn't say anything. Knowing that they need everyone they can, Lucy attempted to shake Natsu awake. "Natsu, wake up! Time to work! C'mon!"

"It's no use." Happy replied. "He's rode too many things for way too long. A train, a magic-mobile, and then you. It's a triple motion sickness combo."

"I'm a vehicle now?" Lucy asked, surprised by how the blue cat chose his words. Since they couldn't wake him, they had no choice but to face off the Eisenwald guild without him then.

"Damn flies." Kageyama cursed at the Fairy Tail group. "Because of you, Erigor got pissed at me..."

That was when Natsu slowly snapped out of his weak state upon hearing Kageyama speak. He muttered. "That voice..."

Erza was slowly getting impatient with the lack of answers those Eisenwald people were giving. She once again questioned. "What is your aim? What are you planning to do with the Lullaby flute?"

"You men you don't know?" Erigor asked, slightly intrigued. This was going to be far too easy. He then floated out of the balcony and was then suspended midair...by nothing but air, surprising the team. Erigor then asked. "Do you know what train stations have?"

"He's flying!" Lucy shouted. Happy clarified for the others. "It's wind magic."

Erigor smiled, since the mages weren't able to guess the answer outright. He decided to give away the answer and flew on top of a horn-loudspeaker pole and settled down; the Fairy Tail members automatically realizing what he was about to do.

"You plan to broadcast it?" Erza asked angrily, her comrades feeling equally mad and horrified.

"This is bad." OOO warned. Gray added. "This bastard's a monster."

Erigor replied by simply laughing loudly. He then said. "Thousands of nosy onlookers have gathered around this station. No...if I raise the volume, the melody of death might just echo throughout the whole city."

"You're going to make innocent people hear the fatal sound of Lullaby?" Erza said loudly. She couldn't believe that even a shinigami mage would go this far. "They had nothing to do with this and you intend to end their lives like that?"

Erigor shook his head and told them. "This is merely just a cleansing...A cleansing of fools who preserve their livelihood by flaunting their rights, ignorant of those who've had their rights taken away."

"You see..." the shinigami mage pointed out. "It is a sin to live oblivious to this unfair world. Therefore, the shinigami has come to dish out punishment for that!"

"That won't give you your rights back!" Lucy replied. "Besides, you were kicked out of the league because you kept doing illegal and bad things."

"The world has rights to protect one-self and others." OOO said. "There is nothing wrong with that. You can't kill someone just because you lack rights."

"At this point..." Erigor revealed. "...we don't want rights. We want power! With power, we can wash away the entire past and control the future."

"You're insane!" Lucy scolded.

"With Lullaby, nothing is impossible for us." Erigor taunted. "Such power is something none of you would ever understand, but don't worry. Once our plans have been carried out, you flies along with anyone else who stands in our way will be history-a long forgotten history."

That was the last straw for the two Kamen Riders with the Fairy Tail mages.

"Kono Yarou (You bastard)!" Fourze furiously yelled and ran towards him.

"Your plan isn't going to happen!" OOO declared, following Fourze.

Erza noticed those two dash off and tried to hold them back from recklessly charging. "Hold it, you two!"

The two didn't stop and continued, intending to finish Erigor. This reaper was a psychopath, simply wanting to kill as punishment over nothing. He no worst than the kaijins back in their world and because they have a title to live up to, they were definitely not going to let some wind mage hurt the innocent and get away with it. OOO placed three red medals into his O driver and scanned them before scanning them again: _**'TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! TAAA-JAAA-DORRR! SCANNING CHARGE!'**_

OOO took on his red blazing combo: Tajador and using his Kujaku (peacock) wings, flew into the air, with Fourze following by flying along with him, using the rocket modules to boost him. The rocket rider then pushed the lever on his Fourze driver: _**'ROKETTO! LIMIT BREAK!'**_

They flew straight at Erigor and activated their finishers. OOO's legs turned into talons and prepared to do a dropkick, while Fourze began spinning around like a tornado with his rockets, intending to do a corkscrew kick.

_**"Raida Kirimomi Kurassha (Rider Tailspin Crusher)!"**_

_**"Seiya!"**_

"Your foolish attempts to defeat me are futile." Erigor stated. Sighing, he snapped his fingers and in the Eisenwald crowd, two energy spheres shot out and collided into the riders, who were just inches away from attacking the shinigami mage. Their yells in pain echoed throughout the station and both were sent crashing into the ground and rolling back to their comrades. The blasts were powerful enough to cancel out their scanning charge and limit break, even knocking Fourze back to his Base States.

The mages rushed to help the two riders back to their feet, with Fourze muttering. "Those attacks...I know who did that."

As expected, two Zodiarts emerged from the crowd. It was Libra and Virgo Horoscopes enforcers, with faint traces of dark aura fading away from Virgo's halberd. Erigor laughed again. "Judging by your faces, I assume none of you were expecting them. They claim to have a personal matter to settle with you flies, so I decided to let them join the fun."

"Zodiarts..." Fourze grunted. Erza looked at him. "You're familiar with them?"

The Fairy Tail team exchanged glances with the Zodiarts, unaware someone in the Eisenwald guild is taking advantage of their vulnerability, until they heard someone shouting. It was Kageyama.

"Sorry, fairy flies!" the shadow mage yelled and punched a fist down to the ground and a shadow seal appeared beneath him. "You're going to the afterlife without ever going to witness our age of darkness!"

A massive amount of dark whips launched outwards from the seal and directly at the Fairy Tail members. None of them saw it coming and it was coming far too fast for most of them to react or even have enough time to dodge. The whips were closing in at dangerous speed...

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Zodiarts making a temporary alliance with Eisenwald? This is going down to hell isn't it?<p>

Next time on FTxKR:

"Natsu. Gray." Erza ordered. "You two go after him."

Virgo fired a cosmic beam at Fourze and OOO once they were lined up. Before the riders could even move, the beam shot through them and pentrating their armor, causing them to yell out in sheer pain.

Erza kicked Libra to a wall and then focused on the last enemy who stood in her way.

"I advise you to stop your pathetic resistance." Virgo warned. "If not, I can't guarantee your survival, Titania."

"Who exactly are you?" Erza questioned the Zodiarts. "Answer me!"

Chapter 19: Titania of Fairy Tail.


	19. CH19:Titania of Fairy Tail

**Fairy Tail X Kamen Riders: ****壮大な物語******

**Chapter 19: Titania of Fairy Tail**

A massive amount of dark whips launched outwards from the seal and directly at the Fairy Tail members. None of them saw it coming and it was coming far too fast for most of them to react or even have enough time to dodge. The whips were closing in at dangerous speed...

...only to be stopped cleanly at its tracks when Natsu suddenly got in the way and had his fist collide with the whips, thrashing a trail of fire at it and incinerating them, thus negating Kageyama's shadow attack.

"You-" Kageyama angrily gasped. Natsu grinned. "I knew I recognized that voice!"

The Eisenwald crowd watched in disappointment, annoyed that the Fairy flies weren't as helpless as they thought they were.

"Nice recovery!" Lucy cheered. Natsu gave her a thumbs up before focusing his glance on their opponents. He then sarcastically taunted. "Oh, look at all these people! Wonder who are they suppose to be?"

"Enemies." Lucy insisted and Natsu chuckled before cracking his knuckles (hey it rhymes XD) and then snickered. "Sounds most interesting."

Kageyama watched the entire crowd below him and was amused by the Fairy flies bravery to stand up to their powerful guild. He was thinking about how his plan would turn out if he played the flute now. No, it would be far too easy. They needed something more...entertaining and fun and more humiliating.

"You're facing the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Lucy yelled. Fourze added. "You better be prepared!"

"Tch!" Erigor laughed and then ordered. "I'll leave the rest to you, my guildmates. Teach them the true terror of a dark guild. He then hovered into the air and in a split second, wind formed around him and he was gone.

"He ran away!" Happy and Lucy stared in shock, though Fourze tried to contradict. "I think it's technically disappearing."

"Natsu. Gray." Erza ordered without any hesitation. "You two go after him." The fire and ice mages looked at her, as if they thought she said something wrong. Erza then explained. "If you two work together, not even Erigor won't be able to beat you." The duo however, seemed to have turned deaf ears on her, rather instead glaring at each other. Cooperation didn't seem possible for them, not even at a time like this. That is, if not for Erza...

The red-haired mage turned to them and shouted. "ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

Gray an Natsu stiffened up and obediently replied. "Aye, sir!" and strolled off from view, taking an alternate hallway away from the lobby station. They, as expected, were noticed by the Eisenwald guild, which one of them pointed. "Hey those two are getting away!"

"They must be going after Erigor-sama!" another answered. Another replied. "I'm on it!" He whipped out mummy-like bandages and slingshot his way across the lobby and said. "I, Rayule, will get rid of them."

"I'm going with you." Kageyama declared, forming a shadow protal underneath him. "That fire bastard's gonna pay!" and he sunk underneath and was gone. Erza watched them go and told the other three. "We're going after Erigor when we're done here."

"Two girls and two guy against this many?!" Lucy asked in horror, but Fourze and OOO weren't afraid and walked up to Erza, the former requesting. "Take care of the dark guild folks; those two in cloaks are ours."

"Why is that?" Erza asked, with Fourze replying. "Let's just say we a have score to settle with them." OOO nodded and watched if their opponents had anything to say. As expected, they had extremely rude remarks to make, especially towards the two Fairy girls.

"Ha, what you four gonna do?" one taunted.

"We'll pluck those wings out, you pathetic flies." another bragged.

"Maybe take those two chicks' virginity, too."

"We'll be up all night long."

Lucy, OOO, and Fourze glared daggers at them, with Erza deciding to take action first. She muttered. "Depraved scum." and a red rune seal formed in her hand before shaping itself into a eligant steel sword, much to the others' surprise. Lucy then complimented. "Wow!"

"Out of thin air, too." OOO added.

Erza still had her eyes on the Eisenwald guild and then threatened. "Insult Fairy Tail again, and you won't live to see tomorrow!" Unfortunately and as expected from them, they didn't bother considering the threat and simply ignored her, with a couple of them shouting. "That ain't so special! We got tons of magical swordsmen on our side!" and several of them left the main group and charged at them, swords and blades of various shapes and sizes drawn out. They aimed for them with sheer ferocity, and were about to slam into the Fairy Tail members, if not for Erza's quick reaction. She then did a double slash, faster than anyone could even see and a second later, their attackers were disorganized and forcefully seperated from one another and cleaving their weapons into pieces. Erza leaped into the air to continue her assault, doing a spiraling strike and incapacitating more of their enemies. Erza's comrades could only watch in awe on how she was able to do it singlehandedly.

Realizing close quarters would work, three dark mages attempted something else and shot out a bright beam at Erza. Again, the female mage dodged, and midair she switched out her weapon, forming another magic seal and shaping itself into a spear. She went fullspeed at them and easily swiped them off the floor. She switched her spear for two swords and reverse gripped them before dicing anyone who got in her way, sending Eisenwald mages up and down the main lobby, all without having much trouble and not showing any hints of fatigue as she did so.

Her teammates continued to watch on, too surprised to even move. Never had they actually expected Erza to be so powerful. Sure, she was said to be very strong, but upon seeing it with their own eyes, it was hard to process it down into their minds. It was just almost unbelievable.

"No way!" one member shouted. Another screamed. "How can she requip so fast?!"

"Requip?" Fourze asked. "So that is what Requip's called?" Happy nodded and answered him. "Yep. It's like Lucy's celestial keys. It's basically summoning weapons and armor stored in a different pocket of space, and switching between weapons is called requipping."

"Amazing." Lucy added, but Happy just replied with e mere, "Erza's amazingness is just getting started."

They continued watching, with eyes on Erza who was flinging her enemies around like ragdolls. It was like she could singlehandedly take them all down, but all too soon, her abilities caught the attention of the Horoscope Zodiarts, with Virgo murmuring. "This woman is a powerful one. She might be on par with Fourze, perhaps even stronger."

"Then we will just get rid of her, if she's a comrade of Fourze." Libra insisted and Virgo nodded, pointing her Rhodia halberd at the armored mage, but Fourze and OOO caught sight of this and decided to intervene, the medal rider warning. "Erza-san, look out!"

He and Fourze flew into the path, just Virgo blasted an energy orb at their direction. OOO got in the front and using his Giga-Scanner as a buckshield, blocked the energy. Grunting, he deflected it and knocked it to the ground nearby, causing to explode just out of their range, and the two riders glared angrily at the Horoscopes for nearly taking out their friend.

Erza temporarily looked away from the guild and focused on the Zodiarts, ready to pounce them, but Fourze held her back and told her. "Leave it to us. Like we said, we've got a score to settle with them."

The redheaded mage relented and turned back to the Eisenwald dark mages and said. "They're yours to deal with then. Take caution."

"Will do." the riders nodded and flew at the Horoscopes, whom casted off their robes and jumped at them. Both clashed, with OOO fighting Virgo while Fourze dealt with Libra. Both riders dodged and parried their opponents' attacks while trying to dish out and land their own hits on them.

Lucy wasn't just going to sit there either. "Time to get into this fight as well." and she took out her Cancer celestial key, chanting. _**"Hirake, Togaikira Tobi Nai, Cancer!"**_

The celestial appeared in front of her after the magic seal cleared and said. "Hello, Lucy. Another fight, ebi?" Lucy gave a sly smile and replied. "Take them out with style, please."

Her opponents weren't amused and then insulted. "What a stupid hairstyle! Let's crack that son of a bitch open!" They charged, believing that Cancer would be an easy target due to his most outrageous looks and eccentric appearance. Cancer quickly caught notice and instantly reacted, easily moving right pass the large mob, but that wasn't all he had done. He clipped his scissors once and suddenly everything literally felt apart. Their weapons and hair broke into tiny pieces, and they were all covered by cuts. They all screamed in agony with the physical and mental pain.

"My weapons!"

"My hair!"

"My skin!"

"Nice cut, ebi." Cancer complimented himself, with Lucy watching and wincing, slightly feeling bad for the Eisenwald mages who were unlucky enough to experience such extensive cutting. Erza smiled at Lucy and said. "Not bad, Lucy. Well done."

Lucy couldn't believe she received a compliment from the greatest female mage in Fairy Tail and stuttered. "Y-you're too kind..."

Fourze and OOO, however, were having a bit of a struggle with their enemies. Libra and Virgo were being quite persistent and were fighting with extreme force, and the two riders were taking more damage than they could do to the Zodiarts. The two then noticed the Horoscopes nodding to one another and were getting suspicious what they were trying to plan. Without other warning, though, Fourze and OOO were suddenly shocked by the increase of the Zodiart's speed and movement, and they were pushed back. They tried to get into the groove of the sped up fighting, but failed and were continuously forced to back up by the Zodiarts' assault. One hit after another, they were punted backwards until both riders had to go back-to-back, which was exactly what the Horoscopes wanted them to be in.

Virgo fired a cosmic beam at Fourze and OOO once they were lined up, making them easy targets. Before the riders could even move any further, the beam shot through them and penetrating their armor, causing them to yell out in sheer pain. Erza and Lucy lost focus and glanced at their direction to see what was going on. Massive amounts of sparks flew out of their armor and eye visors dimmed out and their transformations canceled on them. Eiji and Gentaro fell to the ground next to each other; their belts detaching off their waists and landing next to their sides, all to Lucy's and Erza's horror.

This, of course, was good news to the Eisenwald guild, who cheered. "Hell yeah, that's two flies already down!" Let's deal with those girls now!"

Virgo looked at the fallen riders in triumph, knowing that without their help, the rest of this Fairy Tail flies would be helpless, since they lacked anything that could effectively deal with Zodiarts like themselves. Now it was time to deal out the finishing blow on those two so they wouldn't interfere with their plans any further and she charged up her halberd with negative cosmic energy. "Fun's over, Kamen Riders. Now, perish."

With that, she shook her halberd and blasted a large orb and them. Gentaro and Eiji could do nothing but close their eyes and look away, since it was impossible for them to dodge. They waited for the orb to turn them into dust upon contact, knowing they couldn't survive that untransformed. Or did they? Strangely, they waited for a few seconds and wondered why ther didn't feel anything and why they were still in one piece and one the fly. With death seemingly not meeting them, they looked up to see what was the cause of the delay. And their mouths dropped open upon setting their eyes on...Erza? The armored mage was in front of them, in a combat stance an there was smoke all around the area they were in. The two can only assumed Erza was actually able to destroy the orb and save their lives.

"What? That cannot be." Virgo said, stunned at how she was able to block her powerful attack. "It should've destroyed even someone like you."

"And yet I'm still standing." Erza countered. "And they're still alive." Virgo cursed. "Kisama, damn mage. You are really looking for a death wish, are you?"

"Speaking of it..." Erza muttered. "So many left after what we've attempted. If so, I'll just have to destroy all at once." Deciding to do this the hard way, she cast a spell on herself. A red magical seal appeared below her and glowed, and Erza's body began to glow in pure light, blinding the others to look away. Happy then proudly explained. "Magic swordsmen always fight while requipping weapons. But Erza can also fight while requipping magic armor that increases her abilities!...This is Erza's magic! It's called...'The Knight'!"

"Woah, sugei (cool!)" Gentaro wowed. Eiji then said. "Did she just henshin?"

Their enemies, were distracted by her looks. Erza's new armor was silver and had metal feather-like wings along with a long elegant metallic skirt. However it was rather revealing, showing her cleavage, barely covering her breasts with a metal top, and that's the area where the dark mages had their eyes on and couldn't move their eyes away from it, but this would be a costly mistake for them soon enough.

She lifted her arms outward and then commanded. "Dance, my swords!" Multiple blades and swords suddenly appeared around her before rotating around in a fast motion and glowed. Now, their enemies were slowly backing away in fear, realizing now Erza was a true threat to them.

"Erza?! Don't tell me she's...!" one panicked in fear, now finally knowing the danger they are in.

The winged knight then shouted. _**"Sakururen Sodo (Circle Sword)!"**_ and with that the disc formation of the swords slammed into the crowd and seperated, each stabbing or slamming into the Eisenwald mages and sending them back and incapaciting nearly all of them, all with one powerful attack.

Gentaro, Eiji, and Lucy stared, at a total loss at Erza's power, the blonde saying. "Whoa, she actually took them out in one hit!"

"Aye!" Happy proudly said. "That's Erza for ya!"

Only four remained (including the Zodiarts), with one of them backing away in fear, but another wasn't about to be intimidated by such attack and ran forward, shouting. "Damn you, bitch! You'll be dealing with me now!" and magical spheres surrounded his knuckles and hurled a punch at Erza.

The last Eisenwald watched his fellow guildmate get thwacked away and said, fear in his voice. "T-there's no doubt about it. She's t-the most powerful woman in F-Fairy Tail..."

Erza finished her work and dropped the opponent to the floor. The last mage then finished. "...'Titania, the Queen of Fairies', Erza!"

"Titania?" Virgo and Libra asked, just as Erza's armor dissolved and she landed back on the ground. She then shot a look at how many remained, and it was more than enough to queue the last Eisenwald member to make a run for it. "Screw this! I'm outta here!"

The red-haired mage, however, didn't take it likely. "He might be headed for Erigor. Go after him, Lucy." stunning the celestial mage, who asked. "Why me?"

Erza then said in a rather booming voice. "Please." and Lucy automatically nodded without question and trailed off to follow him, leaving Erza alone with the Horoscopes Zodiarts. Gentaro and Eiji watched on, hoping the fight would go to Erza's favor. The armored mage then demanded. "You two aren't from that dark guild, so who exactly are you?"

Virgo and Libra were not about to give their identity away, with Libra answer. "That is none of your concern, woman."

"They're Zodiarts, Erza." Gentaro blurted out, since he knew about them and had to explain a bit to Erza so she would know what she's dealing with. The armored mage looked at him and asked. "Zodiarts, what is a Zodiart?"

"Silence, Fourze." Virgo demanded and shot a cosmic beam at him, but Erza deflected it with her sword and then yelled. "I will ask you again! Who are you?! Answer me!" and prepared her sword for combat. Similarily, Libra prepared his staff to fight her, muttering. "She's becoming quite the nuisance. Time to get rid of her."

Erza and Libra clashed once they were close enough, the Titania ducking a blow from the Zodiarts' weapon and sidestepped away from him. Libra then swung his staff again, though this time, Erza caught it and pushed it downards, and mustering the remaining strength she had left, swung her leg from the ground and into Libra, kicking him to a wall, the concussion from such blow knocking Libra out. The wall cracked and debris fell on him, securing the fact he won't be getting up anytime soon. With him down, Erza then focused on the last enemy who stood in her way.

"And that cockroach was suppose to be the diplomatic one out of all of us..." Virgo murmured and took matters into her own hands. Angel-like wings sprouted from her back and she levitated into the air and fired several more beams at Erza, who deflected and dodged them. She continued to blast, while Erza continued to block, and making Gentaro and Eiji slightly envious that she could actually hold her ground much better than they did.

Virgo fired a cosmic orb and Erza, and the red-haired mage simply sliced it in half without trouble. The Horoscope of the virgin then warned. ""I advise you to stop your pathetic resistance. If not, I can't guarantee your survival, Titania."

"My fate is not yours to decide." Erza countered and tossed one of her swords at her.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait. Chapter 19 is up. Also, Wizard has aired! Showtime indeed! FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!<p>

Read and Review! Cuz I've got something planned in the later chapters!


	20. Final Notice

NOTICE:

Hey there, readers. I'm sorry for not uploading any chapters for a long time, but something's come up.

You see, I hit a writer's block, and I am actually kinda at a blank right now. I originally did have something planned (brave kid has been giving me some ideas) and wanted the story to last up to the Edolas arc, but with the introduction of the new series Kamen Rider Wizard, I just went to a complete halt and dud. Sorry, folks.

To be honest, I feel like quitting on this series and starting a new one. Fairy Tail is now at like what Chapter 300 or in anime terms around episode 100 something and that's way ahead from where I'm starting this story.

I'm right now thinking of a new plot for a new Fairy Tail Kamen Rider crossover story, particularly involving the Grand Magic Games/Tournament. I plan on starting the story with Wizard and Fourze locked in a serious combat with the Wiseman, who takes his leave along with a bunch of Phantoms to the Fairy Tail world for his own gain. The two riders follow closely and all end up in Fiore, where after a bit of doodling around, Wizard and Fourze stumble upon an wrecked Fairy Tail (it takes place 7 years after the Tenrou Island events and roughly two or three weeks before the return of the core guild members), and after a quick bonding joins the guild.

Wizard and Fourze use the guild as a cover/disguise to blend in the world while they fight the Phantoms in secret. So yeah, that's the new idea I'm planning to use and unfortunately, I'm gonna have to abandon this crossover. I may or may not delete it, but tell me what you think in the reviews or PM me. One again I apologize for all this... 


End file.
